2 inconnues : ennemies ou alliées
by venus140
Summary: Les tortues vont faire des rencontres que vont mettre leur vies sans dessus-dessous (littéralement!). Pour tourner en M dans le futur. Seul un OC m'appartient, un appartient à Ookami-Mei et l'autre à Pawliin3.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

PDV Meiko :

Déjà 16 ans, 16 ans que moi et ma famille vivons dans cette saleté de forêt coupé de toute civilisation. Il faut vraiment que je m'échappe de cet endroit pourri, il est hors de question que je passe le restant de mes jours ici, c'est vrai quoi ! Il ne se passe jamais rien d'intéressant !

«Mei ? Mais t'étais passé où ?! ça fait des heures que je te cherche partout !» J'entends Vénus, ma frangine adoptive, crier en venant dans ma direction avec un air légèrement agacé. Ouais, j'ai bien dit adoptive, c'est mon père qui l'a trouvé près d'une femme sur le point de mourir suite à des blessures trop grave à cause d'humains sûrement, certainement sa mère biologique car comme Vénus cette femme avait des oreilles et une queue de chat, Vénus n'avait que quelques mois et ma mère était enceinte de moi en ce temps-là. Moi et Vénus n'avons que 4 mois de différence. Dit en passant, mes parents et moi sommes des hommes-loups, autrement dit oreilles et queue de loup.

«Dis-moi, tu n'as jamais eu envie de quitter cet endroit toi ?» Lui demandais-je en ignorant totalement sa question. Elle prit un air confus puis fronça les sourcils.

«Mei, nous ne pouvons pas partir, l'extérieur de la forêt est beaucoup trop...».

«Dangereux, je sais !» Finissais-je la phrase à sa place «Mais soit honnête, tu n'as jamais eu envie de partir d'ici, de découvrir ce qu'il peut y avoir à l'extérieur de la forêt ?!».

«Peu importe ce dont j'ai envie !» Me répondit-elle puis elle baissa la tête en détournant les yeux «Et puis de toute façon, tu crois vraiment que les parents nous laisseront partir ?».

«On n'est pas obligés de leur dire».

«Tu veux fuguer !» Cria-t-elle choqué et un peu inquiète «Tu as perdu la tête ?!».

«Oooh, est-ce que tu aurais peur, **petite** sœur ?» Demandais-je en souriant malicieusement et en appuyant bien sur le mot petite.

«Quoi ?! Mais pas du tout ! Et puis ne m'appelle pas petite, c'est moi la plus âgée !» Dit-elle cette fois en colère, je pouvais voir ses poils se hérisser et l'entendre hisser comme un chat en colère. J'adore la mettre dans cet état, je trouve ça hilarant !

«Peut-être mais t'es tellement petite que j'ai des doutes parfois !» Lui répondis-je.

Elle me répondit en me sautant dessus. Ah, elle veut de la bagarre et bien elle va être servie, pensais-je en lui rendant ses coups.

«C'EST PAS BIENTOT FINI !» Moi et Vénus n'avons même pas eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit car on reçu toutes les deux un énorme coup sur la tête. Devant nous se trouvé maman et elle avait l'air furieuse «Combien de fois dois-je vous répéter d'arrêter de gaspiller votre énergie avec vos bagarres stupides !».

«Désolé...» dit-on ensemble tout en se frottant la tête. Maman soupira.

«Allez, il se fait tard, on rentre» Nous dit-elle en s'éloignant.

«En tout cas, ce soir quand tout le monde dormira, je partirais, avec ou sans toi» murmurais-je en direction de ma frangine.

Elle dirigea son regard vers le sol en fronçant les sourcils, elle fait souvent ça quand elle réfléchit, même si elle réfléchit rarement, je gloussai un peu à la pensée.

Il était vraiment très tard quand je partis du repaire. Car oui, je vis avec une meute de loups. Après quelques mètres loin du repaire, j'entends le craquement d'une branche derrière moi. Je me retourne en position de combat mais me détendis quand je vis Vénus planqué derrière un arbre.

«Alors tu as décidé de venir finalement ?» Dis-je en souriant dans sa direction. J'étais sûr qu'elle viendrait.

«Maman va nous tuer !» Fut tous ce qu'elle trouva à dire. Nous savions toutes les deux que si papa et maman nous rattrapaient, on allait passer un sale quart d'heure, surtout avec maman.

«Sauf si elle ne nous retrouve pas» Lui dis-je.

Je m'apprêtai à continuer à marcher quand sa main agrippa mon poignet, je lui donnai un regard interrogateur quand je la vis fronçant les sourcils en détournant son regard et rougissante.

«On reste ensemble quoi qu'il arrive... d'accord ?» Me demanda-t-elle incertaine.

«Nan, J'avais l'intention de t'abandonner en pleine forêt à la première occasion» Lui répondis-je en souriant sournoisement et avec une pointe de sarcasme.

«QUOI ?!» Cria-t-elle en retour furieuse mais paniqué en même temps, elle n'a pas dû remarquer la pointe de sarcasme.

«Je plaisante, du calme !» lui dis-je en rigolant puis en commençant à courir «Allez dépêche, il faut qu'on prenne un max d'avance sinon on va se faire rattraper !»

«D'accord mais attend-moi un peu !» cria-t-elle souriante et courant après moi.

Au revoir doux foyer et bonjour à l'inconnue et je l'espère bonjour surtout à de bonne bastons !


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1**

PDV Vénus :

Cela va faire maintenant 2 mois qu'on a fugué de chez nous et tous ce qu'on a fait jusqu'ici c'est trouver un bâtiment abandonné à New York près de Manhattan pour y vivre et encore, les humains ont l'intention de le démolir. On a aussi tabassé de drôles de bouffons qui se font appeler les Dragons Pourpre alors qu'ils s'en prenaient à une vieille femme.

«Je m'ennuie!» commençais-je à me plaindre alors que moi et Mei sautions de toit en toit.

«Arrête de te plaindre! De toute façon, on va bientôt pouvoir s'amuser» Me dit Mei, je lui fis un regard interrogateur et elle soupira «Ouvre tes oreilles et tu comprendras».

Je me mis à écouter plus attentivement puis j'entendis comme des coups de métaux qui entrent en collision, ça signifie qu'il y a une bagarre pas loin d'ici.

«Dernière arrivée est une poule mouillée !» Rigolais-je en prenant de l'avance, j'entendis Mei murmurer un tricheuse avant de me courir après. Arrivé à destination, il me fallut du temps pour enregistrer ce que je voyais : des gars bizarres habillés en noir ressemblant un peu aux ninjas qu'on voit dans les films se battant contre des tortues géantes, dits-en passant, qui se battent vraiment bien. Je tourne mon attention vers Mei qui a un regard très choqué et un peu confus aussi. Je vois pas ce qu'il y a de si choquant, ce ne sont que des ninjas qui se battent contre des... des... TORTUES GEANTES ?!

«Ces tas de ferraille ne sont même plus amusants à démolir!» Je repris un peu mes esprits quand la tortue au bandeau orange se mit à parler, ils avaient déjà démonté tout les ninjas en noir qui en plus sont des robots ?! C'EST QUOI CE DELIRE ?! J'SUIS EN TRAIN DE REVER ?!

«Ouais, quand est-ce qu'on aura un vrai défi pour changer ?» Dit la tortue au bandeau rouge.

«T'entend ça Mei ? Le rouge voudrait un vrai défi. On pourrait lui faire plaisir ?» Proposais-je à Mei. Elle semblait y réfléchir puis finalement hocha la tête en souriant. OUAIS, BASTON!

«Ok mais met ta casquette et planque ta queue, on ne doit pas les montrer, même pas à eux. Et puis s'il le découvre, ça sera la surprise»

Je fis ce qu'elle me dit, non sans laisser échapper un soupir, tandis qu'elle mit sa capuche. Puis on partit se cacher dans l'ombre, même pas besoin d'aller à leur poursuite, ils viennent droit dans notre direction. Quand ils arrivèrent à bonne distance je commença à applaudir, Mei me fit un regard perplexe puis applaudit aussi quand elle comprit que je ne cherchais qu'à attirer leur attention. C'est plutôt réussi puisque les tortues se stoppèrent, sortirent leurs armes et se mirent en position de défense.

«Qui est là ?! Montrez-vous !» Ordonna la tortue au bandeau bleu.

«Qui t'es pour nous donner des ordres ?!» Cria Mei et à 2 cm de mon oreille en plus, mes pauvres tympans! Je hissai dans sa direction en me frottant l'endroit où était cacher mon oreille avec un regard très agacé. Elle me fit un petit sourire et murmura «Désolé !».

«Ouais et la politesse alors, on dit s'il vous plaît!» Continuai-je finalement et le bleu soupira.

«Très bien...» Commença-t-il pas du tout amusé «Est-ce que vous pourriez s'il vous plaît nous dire qui vous êtes et vous montrez ?»

Je regarde Mei pour lui demander silencieusement si on se montre ou pas et elle hocha la tête. Dès que nous sommes sortie de notre cachette, les tortues nous suivirent du regard avec méfiance.

«Vous avez fini de nous mater, je sais qu'on est plutôt sexy mais faut pas abuser, Pervers !» Dis-je puis je ris et Mei essaya de se retenir de rire. S'ils voyaient leurs têtes! ils viennent tous de passer au rouge vif et leurs bandeaux en mode lapin au dessus de leurs têtes. Seul l'orange prit seulement un air confus, il ne devait pas avoir compris.

«ON VOUS MATER PAS!» Cria le rouge «J'vais tuer ses gonzesses!»

«Non, inutile de déclencher une bagarre, sauf si...» Commenca le bleu «Faites-vous parti des Foot ?»

«Dis-moi Mei, t'a une idée de pourquoi il nous parle de pied ?» Mei haussa les épaules.

«Peut-être que vous nous avez vu les combattre, ce sont des robots ninjas qu'on a vaincus un peu plus tôt» Expliqua la tortue au bandeau violet.

«Ah ouais alors c'est eux les Foot!» Dis-je puis je souris malicieusement «Soit dit-en passant c'était le combat le plus nul auquel j'ai pu assister ! Sérieusement, qui vous a appris à vous battre ?! Votre grand-mère !» Je pouvais voir le visage des tortues montrer des signes de colère mais beaucoup plus présente chez le rouge. Mei souris malicieusement à son tour comprenant ce que je cherchais à faire.

«Et puis pourquoi vous voulez pas vous battre contre nous ? Vous avez trop peur de vous prendre la racler de votre vie par deux filles ?» Continua Mei.

«C'est bon, moi j'en ai assez entendu!» Cria le rouge en fonçant sur Mei, je trouve qu'il crie beaucoup celui-là. Le bleu le maudit dans son souffle puis fit signe aux deux autres de se joindre à la baston. Ce fût moi contre le bleu et le violet et Mei contre le rouge et le orange. Mais très vite je me rendis compte que Mei n'avait aucun mal à envoyer des coups au rouge mais semblé essayer d'éviter tout contact avec le orange. Puis la raison ma frappé : jamais Mei ne pourra se battre sérieusement contre le petit orange, il est trop mignon! Jamais Mei ne pourrait frapper une bouille aussi adorable! Je lui lançai un regard qu'elle comprit et accepta tout de suite : échange d'adversaire. Cette fois c'est moi contre le rouge et le orange et Mei contre le bleu et le violet. Je continuai d'esquiver jusqu'à une ouverture et je mis un coup derrière la nuque du orange. Pas assez puissant pour le tuer évidemment mais assez pour lui faire faire une longue sieste. Le rouge cria un Mikey, sûrement le orange puis me fonça dessus mais je lui fis un croche-patte qui le fit rouler un peu plus loin. Par curiosité, je jette un coup d'oeil vers Mei et... AU MON DIEU!... Mei vient d'infliger un épique FALCON PUNCH au violet!

PDV Léo :

La fille aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux rouges vient de mettre Donnie KO avec un coup de poing puissant et avec Mikey KO plus loin il ne reste plus que moi et Raph. Zut, on passe pour des amateurs. Mes pensées furent interrompues quand j'entendis un éclat de rire : La fille aux cheveux bleus et aux yeux violets se tenait le ventre et riait aux éclats! Mon frère vient de se manger un punch et ça la fait rire! Je craque et fonce vers elle, elle se reprend et esquive mes coups un sourire toujours amusé sur le visage. Je pouvais voir que Raph avait engagé un combat contre l'autre fille mais cette dernière lui mit un énorme punch à l'estomac puis un coup à la gorge qui le mit KO.

«RAPH!» Criais-je perdant ma concentration pendant une seconde. Malheureusement, une seconde fut largement suffisante pour que la fille aux cheveux bleus m'envoie un énorme coup sur la tête me mettant KO à mon tour.

«Léo... Léo!» J'entendis la voix de Mikey en reprenant connaissance. Je me relève non sans un mal de crâne, cette fille y est pas allé de main-morte. Je regarde autour de moi, ses filles bizarres avaient disparu et mes frères étaient déjà tous réveillés. Raph avait l'air très frustré, Donnie lui avait l'air embarrassé, même Mikey avait l'air un peu triste. Franchement, je les comprends, moi-même je me sens assez frustré et embarrassé. On s'est quand même prit une raclée par deux filles alors qu'on était quatre. Je soupire.

«Rentrons, on n'a plus rien à faire ici et Sensei risque de s'inquiéter» Dis-je, ils hochèrent tous la tête. On descendit de l'immeuble où on se trouvait pour aller à une bouche d'égout. Cette soirée ne pourrait pas être pire !


	3. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

PDV Raphael :

«Où étiez-vous tous passé ?» Demanda notre Sensei dès que nous sommes arrivés au repaire, il nous donna un regard sévère mais avec une pointe d'inquiétude visible sur son visage.

«On a eu quelques ennuis quand on a voulu rentrer» commença Léo puis il raconta à notre maître toute l'histoire. Je pouvais sentir mon sang se remettre à bouillir à nouveau quand il commença à parler de ses filles.

«On a été lamentable !» Commenta Donnie avec un soupire dès que Léo eût terminé de parler.

«Moi je pense qu'elles étaient plutôt gentilles !» Dit Mikey. Il pense sérieusement ce qu'il dit ?! «Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'elles auraient très bien pût nous capturer et nous vendre à un laboratoire ou nous livrer au Foot ou au Krang.»

Je sais pas ce qui me choque le plus : le fait que Mikey vient de dire quelque chose d'intelligent ou qu'il ait raison. Ses deux filles auraient très bien pu amasser une petite fortune en nous vendant, on est des tortues mutantes géantes quand même! On doit bien valoir notre pesant d'or, et au lieu de ça elles nous ont laissés KO sur le toit d'un immeuble!

«Et puis vous avez remarqué qu'elles semblaient toutes les deux retenir leurs coups face à Mikey, en particulier celle aux cheveux bruns» fit remarquer Léo en regardant Mikey qui lui rendit un regard confus puis commença à se regarder de la tête aux pieds. On se rendit tous vite compte, y compris Mikey, que Léo avait raison : Nous avions tous quelques égratignures sauf Mikey qui était intact à l'exception du coup qu'il a reçu derrière la nuque. C'est du favoritisme qu'elles nous ont fait ou quoi ?! 

«En tout cas si je recroise à nouveau ces pestes je...» Commençais-je mais fût coupé par deux voix féminines.

«UN RAT GEANT?! C'EST UN PUTAIN DE RAT GEANT!» Crièrent les deux voix. Par pitié, ne me dites pas c'est qui je pense! On se retourne tous vers l'entrée pour se retrouver nez à nez avec les filles qu'on a combattues plus tôt. Alors elles nous ont suivis! Elles ont toutes les deux l'air choquées par leur découverte. C'est celle aux cheveux bleus qui se remit du choc en première.

«Des tortues et un rat géant...» Dit-elle en déplaçant son regard de nous à notre maître puis elle se mit à sourire. «Wow, C'est dingue! Et c'est trop COOL!»

«Attends quoi ?! C'est la première fois que tu vois un rat géant et c'est tous ce que tu trouves à dire !» Commença la brunette qui c'était elle aussi remit du choc et maintenant regardé la petite bleu comme si elle était stupide ou cinglée, peut-être les deux. Puis la brunette soupira puis se mit à sourire malicieusement «Mais au moins on a trouvé ton repas de ce soir frangine!».

«Hein ?» Fût tous ce qu'elle dit en adressant un regard à la brunette aussi confus que le nôtre. Attend... Est-ce qu'elle a dit frangine! Mais elle se ressemble pas du tous! La brunette soupira exaspéré puis murmura des choses à la petite bleu, je réussis à entendre les mots rat et chat mais ça m'embrouille davantage, qu'est qu'un chat vient faire dans l'histoire! En tout cas, la petite bleu avait l'air de plus en plus confus puis soudain elle frappa dans la paume de sa main et se mit à rire nerveusement. Puis je me souvins d'une chose.

«MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FOUTEZ ICI ?! ET COMMENT AVEZ-VOUS REUSSI A TROUVER NOTRE REPAIRE ?!» Criais-je dans leur direction pour leur rappeler qu'on étaient là. Les filles me regardèrent un moment puis la petite bleu sourie.

«Shalalala I don't mind...» Elle commença à chanter une chanson, ''Kiss the girl'' et je n'sais quoi!

«NON MAIS CA VA PAS! ARRETTE DE CHANTER!» Lui Hurlais-je, elle s'arrêta une seconde toujours souriante.

«Ah comme le monde est petit...» Elle commença à chanter à nouveau. Mais avant que je ne puisse réagir, la brunette lui mit une gifle. «HEY!».

«Ta gueule!» Dit la brunette un regard sérieux et agacé. La petite bleu croisa les bras et se mit à bouder. «Et pour répondre à ta question le rouge, on vous a suivi de loin à l'odorat»

«Bah ouais! Vous sentez tous la pizza...» Expliqua la petite bleu, qui en passant avait arrêté de bouder. «Et avouez qu'une odeur de pizza dans les égouts, c'est louche!»

Moi et mes frères avons tous rougit de gène. Et bien si nos ennemis avaient tous un odorat comme le leur, ça ferait longtemps qu'ils auraient trouvé notre repaire. Et attendez... Comment elles peuvent avoir un odorat aussi développer, ses filles commencent à devenir vraiment louche.

«Alors c'est une espèce de vieux rat d'égout géant qui vous a apprit à vous battre !» Dit la brunette.

«De quel droit oses-tu manquer de respect à notre Sensei» Cria Léo qui commençait à être lui aussi agacé par la présence de ses filles. La petite bleu mit un petit punch sur le bras de la brunette.

«Il a raison... C'est Mossieux (orthographe fait exprès) espèce de vieux rat d'égout géant» reprit la petite bleu d'un ton très moqueur puis ricana. Je pouvais voir Léo qui grognait et commençait sérieusement à devenir rouge de colère. On était tous prêt à engager un combat à nouveau.

«YAME!» Cria finalement notre Sensei « Jeunes filles, j'ignore qui vous êtes mais sachez que vous n'êtes pas les bienvenues! Je vous sommes donc de partir sur le champs !» Ordonna Sensei. On entendit tous un grognement profond sortant de la brunette qui avait l'air furieuse tandis que la petite bleu la regardé l'air ennuyé comme si elle avait l'habitude de ce genre de réaction.

«J'VAIS T'APPRENDRE A M'DONNER DES ORDRES!» Hurla la brunette en fonçant sur Sensei. Sensei évita facilement le coup de la brunette et la petite bleu se joignit à la bagarre à son tour. Moi et mes frères nous apprêtions à nous joindre au combat aussi mais Sensei nous fit signe qu'il s'en occupait. Sensei semblait esquiver les filles assez facilement ce qui commença à les agacer puis Sensei fit voler la casquette de la petite bleu, ce qu'on découvrit nous étonna. 

«Des oreilles de chat !» Cria Mikey en la pointant du doigt «C'est adorable !».

La petite bleu le regarda ennuyé mais avec une petite rougeur sur les joues. La brunette elle, la maudit sous son souffle et retira sa capuche révélant des oreilles de... de chien ou de loup ? Je pouvais d'ailleurs deviner que mes frères et Sensei se posaient la même question. Puis profitant du fait que la petite bleu avait été déconcentré par les paroles de Mikey, il lui envoya un coup qui la fit voler un peu plus loin et la mit KO... enfin je crois, en tout cas elle ne se relève pas.

«VENUS !» Cria la brunette puis se mit à grogner encore plus fort que tout à l'heure. Alors la petite bleu s'appelle Vénus. Puis la brunette se mit à faire quelque chose qui nous laissa bouche bée, même Sensei, Elle se mordit le bras et je remarquai que ses yeux avaient changé, ils étaient devenus plus sauvages. Elle fonça de nouveau sur Sensei, cette fois plus rapide et plus violente. On était tous inquiet pour Sensei mais on lui faisait confiance, on sait qu'il peut gagner. Je vis que Léo, lui fixait la petite bleu ou plutôt Vénus avec intensité. Je vois pas pourquoi, Sensei la mit KO. Je la regarde à mon tour pour comprendre pourquoi il la fixait, et je compris, Sensei n'a pas réussi à la mettre KO complètement. Elle bougeait un peu, puis brusquement elle ouvrit les yeux, et elle avait l'air furieuse, vraiment furieuse, tout comme la brunette et ses yeux aussi avait changé, et elle hissé comme un chat en colère. Aucun de nous n'avons eu le temps de prévenir Sensei qu'elle lui fonça dessus et lui mordit la queue. On pouvait entendre Sensei hisser de douleur mais il garda un visage impassible. La brunette profita de l'occasion pour envoyer un coup de griffes qu'il ne put esquiver suffisamment vite et reçut le coup sur le bras. Sensei semblant commencer à vraiment être agacé, décida apparemment qu'il était tant d'en finir et envoya un violent coup de queue à la brunette et elle vola, elle et celle qui était accroché à la queue de Sensei contre la télé du salon.

«Non, pas la télévision!» Cria Mikey les larmes aux yeux. On couru tous jusqu'aux filles, et Donnie commença à vérifier leurs pouls.

«Elles sont seulement inconscientes mais j'ignore pour combien de temps» expliqua Donnie.

«Qu'est qu'on fait maintenant ?» Demandais-je «Si on les laisse partir, rien ne nous dit qu'elles n'irons pas raconter aux Krang ou pire à Shredder l'emplacement de notre repaire !».

«On n'a qu'à les garder ici !» Commença Mikey «Je suis sur qu'elles sont gentilles au fond, on doit juste apprendre à les connaître, c'est tout!».

«Très bien» dit Sensei «Mais nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque qu'elle nous attaque à nouveau.».

«Alors voilà ce qu'on va faire!» Commença Léo «Donnie, tu t'occupes des blessures de Sensei. Moi et Mikey allons chercher les chaînes qu'on avait utilisées pour Leatherhead et enfin Raph tu les transportes jusqu'au mur où on l'avait attaché et fait attention à ne pas les réveiller!».

On hocha tous la tête puis fit ce qu'il dit, je transportai les filles comme des sacs à patates sur chaque épaule puis les plassèrent délicatement sur le sol pour éviter qu'elles se réveillent. Je vis Léo et Mikey arrivaient avec les chaînes mais décidant que j'en avais assez fait, je me dirigea donc dans ma chambre et m'endormit presque immédiatement avoir atterri sur mon lit. Cette journée a dû être l'une des plus épuisantes de ma vie.


	4. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

PDV Michelangelo :

«Mickey, il est l'heure de se réveiller» fit Léo en secouant mon épaule doucement.

«J'arrive!» Lui dis-je en baillant, j'ai toujours adoré quand c'est Leo ou Donnie qui viennent me réveiller, eux ils sont gentils contrairement à Raph.

Je me lève et mets mon masque puis me dirige vers le salon pour y voir deux filles enchaînées contre un mur, endormi. J'étais sur le point d'aller demander à mes frères qui elles étaient quand des images de la nuit dernière ont flashé dans ma tête. Je me rapproche pour les voir de plus près, elles dormaient paisiblement, si elles ne nous avaient pas mis une raclée, on pourrait presque croire qu'elles étaient inoffensives. Mais j'ai le sentiment qu'elles sont gentilles en vrai... bon d'accord elles nous ont aplatis, ensuite elles nous ont suivis jusqu'au repaire puis elles ont attaqué Maître Splinter mais à part ça c'est cool. Je continue à les observer, les oreilles de celle aux cheveux bleus, Vénus, bougent de temps en temps, j'ai envie de les toucher! Je me reproche pour les toucher mais fus brusquement tiré en arrière.

«Mikey non!» Je me retourne pour faire face à Leo avec un regard désapprobateur

«On ne sait pas comment elles vont réagir quand elles se réveilleront! Il vaut mieux rester prudent»

«Je voulais juste lui toucher les oreilles» dis-je à Leo en faisant la moue et pointant du doigt Vénus. Leo soupira puis me souris en me frottant le dessus de la tête, quand on entendit marmonner doucement, la fille brune commençait à se réveiller. Leo se mit tout de suite devant moi comme pour me protéger. La fille brune ouvrit lentement les yeux, les dirigeât dans notre direction puis elle remarqua les chaînes, du visage à moitié endormi elle est devenue complètement éveillée mais surtout furieuse.

«QU'EST CE QUE CA SIGNIFIE ?! POURQUOI JE SUIS ATTACHE?!» Cria-t-elle à Leo avant de commencer à se débattre contre les chaînes. Raph et Donnie nous ont rejoints, alarmé par le cri.

«T'as pas bientôt fini de crier comme ça dès le matin!» Marmonna Vénus qui maintenant réveillé, s'assit. Elle nous regarda, elle regarda l'autre fille ensuite les chaînes, elle prit un vissage agacé mais toujours à moitié endormi puis elle commença à se débattre à son tour. Mes frères et moi, même Raph commencions à nous inquiéter pour elles.

«S'il vous plaît, arrêtez de vous débattre comme ça, vous allez finir par vous blesser!» Leur criais-je pour attirer leurs attentions, ça a plutôt bien marché puisqu'elles m'ont toutes les deux regardées, Vénus s'arrêta tandis que la brune fit une dernière tentative avant d'arrêter aussi. Soudain la brune dirigeât son regard en colère vers Vénus.

«Et tout ça c'est de ta faute !» Cria-t-elle vers cette dernière.

«Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi ?!» Demanda Vénus en colère aussi maintenant.

«Des tortues géantes, et si on les suivait, ça pourrait être amusant, allez on risque rien» dit la brune en prenant et parlant d'un air stupide et Vénus en réponse, était rouge de colère, même moi j'ai pût comprendre que l'idée de nous suivre venait d'elle.

«Comment j'aurais pu savoir qu'il y aurait un énorme rat ceinture noire de karaté!» Dit Vénus pour sa défense.

«Peut-être mais on ne serait pas là enchaîné à un mur si tu n'avais pas eu cette idée stupide! Tu n'es rien de plus qu'un chat de salon stupide» rajouta la brune et Vénus se mit à hisser comme un chat très fort.

«TU VAS REGRETTER DE M'AVOIR INSULTER DE CHAT DE SALON» Hurla Vénus en fonçant sur la brune, chat de salon, c'est une insulte? Moi et mes frangins regardèrent de façon blasée les filles se battre à coup de tête, de pied et de crocs, elles se mordent! elles me font un peu penser à Raph et Leo en fille.

«Eh Raph, Leo! On dirait vous mais en fille!» Dis-je en rigolant et Donnie rit un peu aussi mais Raph en réponse me mit une claque derrière la tête «Ouch!».

«EH! TOI LE ROUGE, FRAPPE ENCORE UNE FOIS LE PETIT ORANGE ET TU RECOIS MON PIED AU DERRIERE, C'EST CLAIR!» Se mit à crier la brune en direction de Raph... Pourquoi elle prend ma défense ?! On la regarde tous avec air confus même Vénus. On resta comme ça un moment puis Leo fit semblant de tousser pour attirer l'attention de tout le monde.

«Bon... heu... comme tout le monde semble s'être un peu calmés, Tu pourrais peut-être nous dire ton nom ?» Demanda gentiment Leo à la brune «On sait déjà que la fille aux cheveux bleus s'appelle Vénus, tu l'as criée lorsque vous vous êtes battus contre notre Sensei»

«Et pourquoi je devrais vous le dire d'abord !» Dit la brune.

«Elle s'appelle Meiko mais vous pouvez l'appeler Mei» Répondit Vénus à sa place.

«Pourquoi tu leur as dit ?!» Demanda la brune, Mei, frustrée.

«Tu leur as bien crié le mien toi!» Répondit Vénus qui avait retrouvé son calme

«Mais puisque vous connaissez nos noms, la moindre des choses serait de nous donner les vôtres».

«Très bien» commença Leo «Moi, c'est Leonardo, mais on m'appelle Leo, celui au bandeau rouge c'est Raphaël, on l'appelle Raph, le bandeau violet Donatello ou Donnie et enfin le bandeau orange Michelangelo ou Mikey».

«J'ai une question aussi pour la petite brune, enfin je veux dire Meiko... ou Mei...enfin bref» commença Raph et Mei le regarda, attendant la question «Donc, j'aimerais savoir ce que tu es au juste ? Une espèce de clébard ou-»

«UN CLEBARD! TU VAS VOIR SI JE SUIS UN CLEBARD! JE SUIS UNE LOUVE FACE DE CRAPAUD !» Hurla Mei en se levant et tirant sur les chaînes pour essayer d'atteindre Raph tandis que Vénus s'était effondrée et été parti dans un fou rire incontrôlable.

«COMMENT CA FACE DE CRAPAUD !» Hurla Raph à son tour et était retenu par moi, Leo et Donnie. Mei tenta d'atteindre Raph mais voyant que c'était inutile décida de tourner son attention vers Vénus qui riait toujours.

«j'trouve pas ça drôle Vénus!» Commença-t-elle mais Vénus se mit seulement à rire plus fort «EH LA FERME!».

Elle grogna très fort et fonça sur Vénus et elles commencèrent à se battre de nouveau puis soudain, Mei se mit à sourire malicieusement.

«Vénus, fais-moi un câlin!» Dit Mei, et Vénus prit un air dégoûté, en colère et un peu effrayé.

«QUOI ?! NON, NE M'APPROCHE PAS! NE ME TOUCHE PAS!» Hurla Vénus en s'éloignant le plus possible de Mei qui elle se rapprocher.

Moi et mes frères décidions de les laissez un peu seul même si on entendit crier Vénus pendant un bon moment. Et je retire ce que j'ai dit avant, elles sont pires que Raph et Leo. Puis la journée à passée assez vite, on s'est entraîné, j'ai joué aux jeux vidéo dès que Donnie à finit de réparer la télé, j'ai aussi lu mes BD, c'est moi et Léo qui nous sommes occupés de donner à manger aux filles même si elles n'avaient pas l'air d'apprécier d'être nourris comme des bébés. Et enfin, est venus l'heure pour nous de partir en patrouille.

«Attendez» Dit Léo alors qu'on se dirigeait tous vers la sortit du repaire «On ne peut pas laisser les filles sans surveillance, Sensei est en train de méditer et vous savez comme moi que ça peut prendre des heures».

«Ne compte pas sur moi en tout cas» dit presque immédiatement Raph.

«Moi non plus, je n'ai pas envie d'y laisser un bras» dit Donnie à son tour.

«Moi je peux le faire» dis-je et ils froncèrent tous les sourcils, je suis sûr que c'est parce qu'ils ne me font pas confiance, seul Léo semblait essayer de cacher d'autre expression sur son visage : de l'hésitation mais surtout de l'inquiétude. Venant de Léo, ça ne m'étonne pas, il a toujours été très protecteur avec chacun de nous. Je décide donc de le rassurer «Et en plus je suis celui de nous quatre qui a le moins de chance de se faire attaquer par elle, vous avez tous vu comment elles agissent avec moi !».

«...Très bien» soupira Leo puis prit un air très strict «Mais tu ne dois en aucun cas, et je dis bien en aucun les libérer de leurs chaînes».

«Oui chef!» Dis-je en me mettant au garde-à-vous puis ils partirent. Quand je ne les vis plus je tournai mon attention vers les filles qui n'avaient pas raté une miette.

«Leo a donc décidé qu'on avait besoin d'un babysitter» Me dit Vénus en souriant.

«Yep et c'est moi!» Lui dis-je tout fier en me montrant avec le pousse.

«Dit, il n'y aurait pas quelque chose à grignoter, j'ai encore faim !» Dit Vénus

«Encore ?! Mais tu as redemandé deux fois à Leo de te resservir!» Lui dit Mei étonnée.

«Ouais et je trouve ça assez sympa de la part de Léo de m'avoir resservi mais à part ça tu pourrais me trouver quelque chose s'il te plaît Mikey ?» Dit Vénus.

«Très bien, J'accepte la mission!» Dis-je avec un air comique, les filles se mirent à rire puis je me dirigea vers la chambre de Leo, je sais que Leo cache des tablettes de chocolat dans sa chambre. Je les trouvai, j'en pris une puis repartit près des filles.

Lorsque Vénus goûta un morceau, j'ai êut du mal à me retenir de rire, d'un visage neutre, ses yeux se sont illuminés et si elle n'était pas enchaînée, je suis sur qu'elle aurait couru et sauté partout dans le repaire.

«C'est la meilleure chose que je n'ai jamais mangée! Donne m'en encore s'il te plaît !» Dit-elle avec des yeux plaintifs. Un petit sourire malicieux se dessina sur mon visage quand une idée me vient à l'esprit.

«Ok, mais à une condition» Dis, Vénus et Mei me regardèrent avec curiosité, attendant de savoir ce que je voulais «Je veux que tu me laisses toucher tes oreilles».

Vénus sembla hésiter un bon moment puis finalement hocha la tête, je me rapprochai donc d'elle et commençai à lui frotter les oreilles et au bout d'un moment je l'entendis ronronner, quand elle s'en rendit compte, elle s'éloignât brusquement les joues rouges d'embarras, moi et Mei rions en lui disant que sa réaction était adorable et elle nous cria de la fermer. Puis mes yeux se posèrent sur leurs chaînes et je me sentis triste, ça doit vraiment pas être drôle d'être attacher comme ça.

«Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Mikey ?» Me demande soudain Mei le regard inquiet. 

«Ce n'est rien, je me disais juste que je devrais sans doute vous libérer mais je ne veux pas décevoir Leo, il m'a fait confiance !» Dis-je tristement. 

«Ce n'est pas grave Mikey, fait ce qui te semble juste et écoute ce que te dit ton cœur» me dit Vénus comme une sorte de sage. 

«Toi, tu as regardé beaucoup trop de Disney ces derniers temps » dit Mei à Vénus, exaspérée. 

«Tu as remarqué ?» Dit Vénus en lui souriant et Mei soupira en secouant la tête. Mais au moins maintenant je sais ce que je dois faire.

PDV Donnatello :

On a fait notre patrouille assez vite. Je pensais que c'était parce que Leo ne faisait pas du tout confiance à Mikey mais je me rendis compte maintenant que Leo est surtout rongé par l'inquiétude mais qui pourrait le lui reprocher, aucun de nous ne se le pardonnerait s'il arrivait quelque chose à Mikey. Et Leo est devenu plus protecteur que jamais envers nous en grandissant, Raph aussi en y repensant, en plus il a eu une poussée de croissance, sans rire! Il a dépassé Leo de quelques centimètres, on a tous un peu grandi en deux ans sauf moi beaucoup moins que les autres en tout cas, mais je suis toujours le plus grand ! On arrive au repaire juste à temps pour voir que Mikey avait détaché Vénus et venait juste de finir de détacher Mei et dès qu'elle fit détacher, elle lui sauta dessus.

«MIKEY!» On cria paniqué, mais on se détendit lorsqu'on se rendit compte qu'elle l'attaqua seulement avec un gros câlin. Sensei aussi nous avez rejoint alerté par nos cris mais se détendit à son tour.

«Tu es si mignon Mikey! Vous vous rendez pas compte à quel point ça me démanger de vouloir le câliner !» Dit Mei en frottant sa joue contre celle de Mikey qui riait en réponse.

«Dit Mei, et si on emménageait ici ?» Demanda soudainement Vénus.

«QUOI ?!» On cria tous en même temps y compris Mei.

«Bah oui, L'immeuble abandonné qu'on occupe va bientôt être détruit» Commença Vénus puis regarda notre Sensei avec des yeux plaidoyant «Vous n'oseriez quand même pas jeter dehors deux pauvres jeunes filles faibles et innocentes dans les rues froides de New York à la merci du premier malfaiteur venu».

Elle est sérieuse! Elle croit vraiment qu'on va gober ça! Innocente, je sais pas mais faible là ça m'étonnerait! Bon Mikey y croit, c'est sur, vu ses yeux larmoyants et Sensei semble mal alaise à cause de pareilles accusations. Raph a les bras croisés et un regard agacé, il n'en croit pas un mot et Leo est... hésitant?! Sérieux?! Leo a vraiment gobé son histoire?! Mei, elle sourit, je pense même qu'elle a envie de rire.

«Sensei, on ne peut pas laisser les filles seules dans les rues, ça serait cruel !»

Commença Mikey en regardant Sensei et en faisant ses yeux de chiot triste puis tourna ses yeux vers Leo pour du soutien ce qui rendit Leo nerveux. 

«Eh bien... on pourrait les laisser vivre ici... au moins jusqu'à ce qu'elles trouvent un autre endroit où vivre » proposa Leo. Maintenant, c'est sûr, il a gobé l'histoire! Ce que Leo peut être naïf parfois! 

«C'est d'accord» Finit par céder Sensei «Mais les filles devront dormir dans la pièce à côté de la chambre de Donatello! Je ne peux permettre que de jeunes filles dorment dans la même chambre que l'un de mes fils !»

«Vous voulez qu'on dorme dans la même pièce» dirent Vénus et Mei en même temps. Sensei hocha la tête en réponse, les filles se regardèrent puis regardèrent notre Sensei «Faudra ne pas venir vous plaindre !». 

Dès que notre Sensei se retira pour aller dans sa chambre, les filles se firent un high-five et Raph commença une dispute avec Leo disant que ce dernier était vraiment un idiot et pour une fois je suis bien d'accord avec Raph. Et c'est lorsqu'on partit se coucher que je compris le sens de la phrase que les filles ont sorti à notre Sensei, je pouvais entendre crier, frapper et entendre des choses voler et j'ai le sentiment que je n'étais pas le seul. Cette nuit va être difficile.


	5. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4 :

PDV Meiko :

Je me lève avec une énorme migraine, quelle idée aussi de mettre Vénus et moi dans la même pièce pour dormir, on s'est battu presque toute la nuit.

«Bouh ! J'ai mal à la tête !» Commence à se plaindre Vénus en se frottant la tête. 

«La ferme! Si t'avais pas commencé hier soir, on n'aurait pas la migraine !» Lui dis-je agacée. Elle grogna un peu, puis se lève pour partir et je décide de la suivre. 

«Salut la compagnie!» Crie Vénus en direction des tortues, Leo était devant la télé, Raph sur le canapé à lire une BD, Donnie assit avec son ordi sur les genoux et enfin Mikey mangeait une pizza à lui tout seul. Ils murmurèrent un bonjour un peu fatigué

«Vous allez bien ? Vous avez l'air un peu fatigué !». 

«On n'aurait pas l'air fatigué si vous n'aviez pas fait tout ce boucan toute la nuit !» Grogna Raph. 

«C'est elle qu'a commencé!» Criâmes Vénus et moi en même temps en nous montrant l'une l'autre du doigt avant de nous jeter des regards noirs. 

«Par pitié, vous n'allez pas recommencer !» grogna Donnie. Je grogne une dernière fois vers Vénus qui fit de même avant qu'on se détourne l'une de l'autre. Je me dirige vers la cuisine tandis que Vénus se dirige vers une autre salle. Je vais vers le réfrigérateur pour trouver quelque chose à manger quand Vénus revint pour m'attraper et me tirer par le bras. 

«Viens vite, y a un endroit génial par là-bas!» Dit-elle excitée, elle m'emmena dans une grande salle avec des tonnes de carpettes et un arbre gigantesque. 

«Wow!» M'exclamais-je en regardant autour de moi «Mais c'est quoi comme endroit ?». 

«Bah c'est évident!» Répondis Vénus «C'est une piste de danse!». 

«Tu es sûr de ça ?» Demandais-je pas très emballée. 

«Sûr et certaine!» Répondit-elle «Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?! T'as peur d'avoir l'air ridicule à côté de moi ?»

«Pfff, c'est plutôt toi qui risques d'avoir l'air ridicule à côté de moi» Contrais-je, puis elle partit chercher un poste et on commença à danser sur Bunny Beatz ''Make The Party''.

PDV Donatello :

«Il est temps d'aller au dojo les gars. Notre entraînement matinal va bientôt commencer.» Commença Leo dès qu'on finit notre petit déjeuner. On soupira tous sauf Leo bien sûr et on se dirigeât vers le dojo quand on entendit de la musique provenant de là-bas. Mes frères et moi échangions des regards avant d'aller dans le dojo et mes yeux ont bien failli sortir de ma tête à cause de ce que je vis : Vénus et Mei sont toute les deux en train de danser dans notre dojo et elles dansent vraiment bien en plus de ça quoi que Mei un peu mieux. Je me tourne vers mes frères pour voir Leo et Raph figer comme des statues, ils ont l'air d'être comme hypnotisé et on pourrait presque croire qu'ils allaient se mettre à baver. Quant à Mikey, il a plus l'air de vouloir aller danser avec elle.

«Que se passe-t-il ici ?!» Demanda Sensei sévèrement. Les filles s'arrêtèrent de danser puis Leo et Raph semblèrent sortir de leurs modes statues. 

«Bah on danse!» Répondit Vénus confuse «C'est une piste de danse ici, non ?». 

«Non! C'est un dojo, un lieu fait pour s'entraîner ou méditer» expliqua Sensei avec un ton sévère. Mei sembla prendre une énorme teinte de rouge pouvant rivaliser avec le bandeau de Raph, elle se mit à serrer les poings, les dents et son corps se mit à trembler de rage. 

«VENUS!» Hurla-t-elle en levant le poing vers l'endroit où se trouver Vénus qui elle avait complètement disparu «OU EST-CE QU'ELLE EST PASSEE ?!». 

«Elle est sorti du dojo à toute vitesse» Lui répondit Mikey et Mei se mit à courir en direction de la sortie du dojo.

«CHAT STUPIDE ET INUTILE! TU VAS VOIR SI JE T'ATTRAPPE» Hurla-t-elle. 

«Bon, maintenant que cette petite scène est terminée, nous pouvons commencer.» Nous dit Sensei. 

Vénus était revenus quand nous avions presque fini notre séance d'entraînement et elle avait l'air pas mal amoché ce qui signifie que Mei avait dû l'attraper. 

«Où est Mei, Elle n'est pas avec toi ?» Lui demanda Raph curieux dès qu'on eût fini notre entraînement. 

«Elle s'est planquée » répondit Vénus toute souriante «Elle se cache toujours dès qu'elle est embarrassée, t'en fais pas, elle se montrera dès que ça lui passera !». 

«je n'ai jamais dit que je m'en faisais pour elle!» Rétorqua immédiatement Raph avant de s'éloigner. 

«Pourquoi il le prend comme ça ?» Demanda Vénus «Je pensais que c'était normal de s'inquiéter pour ses amis ?»

«Amis ?» Répéta Leo confus. 

«Bah oui, on est amis!» S'exclama Vénus en lui souriant «Vous nous laissez rester ici et puis vous ne m'avez pas l'air d'être de mauvais bougre !»

«Aw! Bien sur qu'on est amis» Lui dit Mikey en tendant les bras pour lui faire un câlin mais Vénus lui fit signe de ne pas s'approcher plus avec un air ennuyé. 

«Je t'arrête tout de suite, même pas en rêve!» Dit Vénus avant de partir du dojo à son tour. Mikey avait l'air un peu déçu de s'être fait rejeter comme ça. 

PDV Meiko :

Je finis par sortir de ma cachette car je commençais à avoir vraiment faim, il devait être l'heure de déjeuner et j'ai sauté le petit déj à cause de Vénus. Je les trouvai tous dans la cuisine à manger du ramen. Dès que Vénus me vit, elle se rapprocha légèrement de Leo qui était à côté d'elle et me sourit faiblement, c'est ça ! Soumets-toi devant ma toute puissance ! (XD) Si les regards noirs pouvaient tuer elle serait déjà morte. Je prends un plat de ramen et m'assis entre elle et Mikey, d'une pour pouvoir la puncher si elle dit ou fait quelque chose qui me déplaît et de deux simplement pour être à côté de Mikey. 

«Alors, d'où est-ce que vous venez» demanda Leo pour briser le silence. 

«Eh bien, on a vécu 16 ans dans une forêt avant de venir ici» Lui répondis-je. 

«Et vous avez des parents ?» Demanda Donnie à son tour

«Pour mon cas, je suis orpheline» répondit cette fois Vénus «Ce sont les parents de Mei qui m'ont recueilli, je suis sa grande sœur adoptive».

«Ça doit t'attrister de ne plus les avoir» Dit Mikey.

«Pas le moins du monde» dit Vénus nonchalante en haussant les épaules «Je les ai jamais vus, j'ai toujours considéré les parents de Mei comme mes vrais parents, je me suis jamais vraiment posés de questions !».

«T'es assez cruelle comme fille !» Dit Raph d'un ton accusateur « Tes parents pourraient être morts et tu t'en fiche ?!».

«Et qu'en est-il des vôtres ? Parce que je doute que ce rat géant soit votre Père biologique, je me trompe ?» Répondit Vénus les sourcils froncés et avec un ton glacial. Bien joué Raph, t'a touché une corde sensible. Le silence qu'elle reçut en réponse ne fit que prouver qu'elle avait raison. Je suis sûr qu'elle a dû trouver quelque chose pour qu'elle soit sûre de ce qu'elle avance, j'lui poserais la question plus tard «Et vous vous êtes déjà posé des questions sur vos vrais parents ? Qui sait, si ça se trouve ils sont en train de bouillir dans une soupe de tortue pendant que nous sommes assis là, à discuter ! Alors ne me dites pas que je suis cruelle car dans ce cas vous l'êtes tout autant que moi !».

Toutes les tortues baissèrent la tête gênée et inconfortable due aux paroles de Vénus, ils n'avaient jamais dû vraiment se poser la question non plus, voir Splinter comme leur vrai père devait être tout à fait naturel pour eux. Les traits de Vénus s'adoucirent un peu en voyant la tête qu'ils faisaient, Elle devait commencer à regretter ses paroles.

«Je m'excuse pour ce qu'a dit mon frère» Commença Leo «Il lui arrive souvent de parler avant de réfléchir»

«Je m'excuse aussi, je n'aurais pas dû dire des trucs pareils» répondit Vénus. Il y eut un long silence jusqu'à ce que Splinter se raclât la gorge pour parler.

«Alors, Vos parents vous ont laissés partir de la forêt ?» Demanda-t-il. Mince, j'espérais vraiment que personne ne poserait cette question. Je m'apprêtais à essayer de répondre quand Vénus prit les devants.

«Exactement !» Commença Vénus «Nous leur avons demandé et ils ont accepté, ils pensaient que c'était une bonne occasion pour nous de mûrir et d'apprendre à nous débrouiller seules !».

J'avoue être surpris et impressionné à la fois, il n'y avait pas un craquement dans sa voix, si je ne savais pas la vérité j'aurais pu la croire.

«Bon, et vous alors, Je suppose que vous n'avez que Splinter comme père ?» Demandais-je pour changer de sujet.

«Si, on a aussi une maman, attendez, je vais la chercher!» Dit Mikey en sortant de la cuisine en courant et Vénus et moi nous échangisme un regard interrogateur. On n'avait pourtant vu aucune femme depuis notre arrivée ici. Puis Mikey revient avec une espèce de tube briser dans les mains «Les filles, je vous présente notre maman! ».  
Moi et Vénus, nous fixâmes le tube que Mikey nous montra sans rien dire. Puis Vénus se leva lentement doucement et se dirigea lentement vers la sortie, on l'a suivi tous du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit hors de portée de vue.

«BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA» explosa Vénus de rire presque immédiatement. Je vis Mikey baisser la tête avec un air triste et je mis une main sur son épaule sentant le besoins de le réconforter.

«Ne tant fait pas Mikey, ce n'est pas de toi qu'elle rit» commençais-je «Vénus a toujours été complètement folle, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle a des crises de fou rire sans raison, elle est seulement en train de délirer !».

Ma technique sembla marcher car il rit un peu et me souris, je lui souris en retour. 

«Au fait Mei, Toi et Vénus, vous êtes quoi exactement ? » Demanda Mikey « T'est à moitié Loup et Vénus à moitié chat, ça on l'a bien compris mais la question que je me pose c'est comment ça se fait ?».

«Wow, Mikey vient de poser une question très pertinente» dit Donnie, Il semblait à la fois surpris et impressionné tout comme ses autres frères mais je redirigeai mon attention sur Mikey.

«Eh pour être honnête, je n'en ai aucune idée, Moi et Vénus sommes nées comme ça et nos parents sont aussi à moitié loups, ils nous ont toujours caché la vérité» répondis-je en fronçant les sourcils en pleine réflexion «C'est comme s'ils cherchaient à nous protéger de quelque chose. La question est : de quoi ?».

Quand j'eus terminé, on vit Vénus qui avait cessé de rire revenir puis sans que j'eus le temps de réagir me mit un gros punch sur la tête.

«Non mais ça va pas !» M'exclamais-je soudain en colère et en me frottant le dessus de la tête.

«C'est pour m'avoir insulté de folle tout à l'heure, c'est pas parce que je riais que je ne t'entendais pas !» Cria Vénus en colère aussi. «Et juste pour info, ça va très bien merci !».

Nous nous jetions des regards noirs, prête à sauter l'une sur l'autre quand Splinter se racla de nouveau la gorge pour attirer notre attention à toutes les deux.

«Puisque vous nous avez fait partager votre histoire, j'ai donc pensé qu'il serait juste de vous raconter mon histoire et celle de mes fils » proposa Splinter, Je savais qu'il proposait ça seulement pour éviter que moi et Vénus nous commencions à nous battre et je suis sur que Vénus aussi l'a remarqué. Mais Vénus étant d'une nature curieuse, est partie s'asseoir de nouveau à côté de Leo pour écouter Splinter plutôt que de se battre avec moi. Je pris donc place aussi à côté d'elle et écouta Splinter raconter son histoire et celle de ses fils.


	6. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5**

PDV Raphael :

Voilà maintenant 2 jours que ses deux pestes se sont installé chez nous, et je ne sais pas si je mis habituerais un jour, pour commencer, il faut vraiment qu'on les séparent le soir, j'ai encore une fois pas pu fermer l'œil de la nuit, elles se battent tout le temps. Je sors de ma chambre et croise Léo qui avait l'air aussi fatigué que moi.

«T'as réussi à dormir ?» Me demanda-t-il.

«Pas beaucoup» Lui répondis-je.

«Faut vraiment leur construire des chambres séparées» Dit-il et je hoche la tête d'accord avec lui.

«_Guten tag petits kinder_» Nous dit Mei avec un accent Allemand en arrivant.

Moi et Leo nous retournons dans sa direction et je suis sûr qu'il devait être aussi pétrifié que moi, Mei et Vénus venaient d'arriver EN SOUS-VETEMENTS !

«NON MAIS VOUS ÊTES MALADES ! QU'EST QUE VOUS FOUTER A MOITIER A POIL !?» Leur criais-je le vissage rouge, Mei porte des sous-vêtements rouge et Vénus des noirs. Le visage de Leo était aussi rouge que le mien et il regardait le sol sans osé remonter les yeux. «ALLEZ VOUS HABILLER IMMEDIATEMENT !».

«_Nan nan nan petit kinder je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi_» Dit Mei toujours avec son accent et Vénus ricané doucement derrière.

«Sérieusement les filles» Commença Leo «Allez vous habillez... vous croyez vraiment que se serait une bonne chose si Mikey vous voyez comme ça ?».

«_Opechnayd ! Je me rend compte maintenant !_» S'exclama Mei «_Viens kinder Vénus, allons nous habiller, suis ton fuhrer kleine kartoffel !_»

«Aye_ fuhrer kartoffel!_» S'exclama Vénus et saluant Mei comme un soldat et on pouvait voir qu'elle essayait de ne pas rire.

«_Allors en avant marche, __eins zwei drei vier__..._» Dit Mei tandis qu'elles se dirigeaient vers leur chambre en marchant comme des soldats. Ses filles sont cinglées !? Moi et Léo échangeâmes un regard et nous soupirâmes en même temps.

«Bien joué Leo» Lui dis-je.

«Je savais que s'il était question de Mikey, elles iraient s'habiller» Dit-il. 

«Qu'est-ce qui vous arrivent, vous êtes rouge comme des tomates» dit Donnie en arrivant «Vous êtes malades ?». 

«Dis-moi Donnie, tu sais ce que veux dire kleine kartoffel ?» demandais-je pour changer de sujet. 

«Euh...il me semble que ça veut dire petite pomme de terre» Répondit-il «Pourquoi ?». 

«Pour rien» Moi et Léo répondit en même temps en s'échangeant un regard exaspéré. Donnie nous regarda confus. Je vais me répéter mais ses filles sont cinglées.

PDV Leonardo :

Après le petit accident de ce matin, les filles sont revenu habiller et quand tout le monde fût réveillé, nous avons pris le petit déjeuner et nous avons commencé notre entraînement matinal, les filles, elles, on dû seulement nous regarder, je pense que Maître Splinter ne leur fait pas encore confiance. En fait je crois que le seul qui leur fait entièrement confiance, c'est Mikey. Moi, j'ai vraiment envie de leur faire confiance aussi, mais on ne les connaîent pas encore suffisamment, je ne peux pas leur donner ma confiance...pour le moment. 

«Yame» Nous ordonna Maître Splinter pour annoncer la fin de la leçon. 

«Bah on sait qu'il a Mei, elle est juste à côté de moi» Dit Vénus avec un air ennuyé. Mei se frappa le visage avec la paume de sa main tout comme Raph et Donnie, Mikey rigola et je ne put m'empêcher de rire doucement un peu aussi. Maître Splinter me regarda avec un regard qui signifie ''Tu trouve cela amusant ? " et je baissai la tête rougissant soudain embarrassé et honteux. Vénus nous regardèrent tous les uns après les autres confus «J'ai dit quelque chose qui fallait pas ?».

«Pas y a Mei, mais yame, ça veut dire ça suffit en japonais» Lui expliqua Donnie. Quand elle comprit, elle baissa la tête en rougissant embarrassée. Elle est mignonne quand elle rougit. Cette pensée me fit rougir un peu aussi mais je me repris rapidement.

«C'était vraiment ennuyeux» Dit Vénus quand on sortit du dojo et qu'elle s'était remis de tout à l'heure.

«Un peu normale puisqu'on n'a même pas participé» Lui dit Mei. 

«Salut les gars et... bonjour ?» Dit April en arrivant avec Casey et en remarquant les filles. En même pas une seconde Vénus et Mei étaient à l'autre bout du repaire en position de combat, elles avaient l'air en colère et les poils de Vénus étaient légèrement hérissés. 

«Qu'est-ce que des humains fichent ici !?» Cria Mei en pointant un doigt accusateur vers April et Casey.

«Du calme, c'est des amis...» Commença Donnie. 

«Les vôtres peut être mais pas les nôtres en tout cas !» Cria à son tour Vénus en coupant la parole à Donnie. 

«Tout va bien les filles, vous pouvaient leur faire confiance» Essaya d'expliquer Mikey. Les filles le regardèrent intensément puis Mei soupira. 

«Désolé Mikey mais il y a certaines choses qu'on ne peut pas nous demander et faire confiance à des humains en fait partit !» Expliqua Mei. 

«De plus, nos parents nous on dit de jamais faire confiance à des humains et c'est pas aujourd'hui qu'on va commencer !» Continua Vénus. 

«Mais la présence de Maître Splinter ne vous dérange pas, il était pourtant un humain à l'origine» dit Donnie. 

«Splinter, c'est différent, tu l'as dit toi-même, il était humain à l'origine, maintenant c'est un rat géant mutant pas un humain» Lui dit Vénus. 

«Vous nous préviendrez quand ils seront partis» Dit Mei en s'éloignant vers la chambre suivi par Vénus. 

«Et bien les présentations ce sont plutôt bien passer je trouve» Dit Raph sarcastiquement. 

«Ouais, elles avaient l'air ravies de nous rencontrer» continua Casey tout aussi sarcastique.

«Désolé, on avait complètement oublié de leur parler de vous, et de vous en parler» Dis-je. 

«D'accord mais qui sont-elles ?» Demanda April. 

«Ce sont des amis, ne vous en faites pas mais pour le moment elles habitent ici» Lui répondis-je. 

«Elles habitent ici ?!» S'exclama Casey. 

«Oui mais c'est temporaire» Expliquais-je «Mais ça signifie aussi que vous les croiserez assez souvent»

«Génial» Dit April sarcastiquement. On ne peut pas lui en vouloir de le prendre comme ça, vu la façon dont Vénus et Mei se sont comportées. 

«Ne vous en faites pas» Dit Donnie timidement «Je suis sur qu'elles s'habitueront à votre présence et vous à la leur !». 

Je voudrais pas être pessimiste envers ce qu'a dit Donnie mais franchement j'ai le sentiment que ça ne sera pas aussi simple et vus la tête de Raph, il doit penser exactement la même chose que moi. 

«En tout cas elles sont assez jolies, quand on oublie la queue et les oreilles d'animaux» Dit Casey en se rapprochant de Raph «Eh Raph, tu pourrais essayer d'en pécho une !». 

«BEURK, NON MAIS T'ES MALADE !? PLUTOT MOURIR !» Hurla Raph le visage rouge mais avec un air dégoûté «SES MEUF SONT CINGLEES !». 

Je ris à la réaction de Raph. Mais de toute façon, c'est pas comme si ses filles pourraient s'intéresser à nous, après tout, on est des tortues mutantes géantes.


	7. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6**

PDV Vénus :

Moi et Mei avons passé des heures à observer les tortues avec ces humains. Et en plus ces humains les ont touchés, beurk !

«Alors voilà le plan» commença Mei «Dès que les humains sont partis, on fonce dans le labo de Donnie chercher des équipements pour une désinfection complète, je suis sûr qu'on trouvera tout ce qu'il nous faut là-bas»

J'hoche la tête puis on continua à les observer. Dès que les humains sont partis, on a couru toutes les deux dans le labo suivi par les regards interrogateurs des garçons, on est rentrées dans le labo en fermant à clef. On commença à fouiller pour trouver ce qu'il nous fallait pendant que les tortues frappées à la porte en nous demandant de sortir surtout Donnie qui semblait paniquer pour ses affaires à mon avis. On récupéra des gants, des lunettes et des masques de sécurité et aussi des blouses, on trouva aussi des désinfectants, des brosses et des serviettes. Quand on sortit du labo, les garçons nous regardèrent surpris et confus. 

«Début de la mission désinfection complète» annonça Mei «CHARGEZ!» 

Mei attrapa Raph tandis que j'attrapai Leo, ils crièrent et se débattirent mais ça ne nous empêcha pas de les désinfecter de la tête aux pieds. 

«Et voilà, propre comme un sous-neuf» dit Mei après avoir craché sur la tête de Raph et l'avoir essuyé avec sa serviette. 

«Ouaw! Raph, Leo, vous briller!» S'exclama Mikey. 

«Viens Mikey, je vais te faire briller aussi!» Dit Mei en s'approchant de Mikey et en lui frottant doucement la carapace. Je croisai le regard de Donnie et lui souris en lui montrant la brosse. 

«Oh non, tu n'iras nul part!» Lui criais-je quand il essaya de s'enfuir, je le rattrapai et commençai à le désinfecter à son tour. 

«Mission désinfection complète accomplie !» M'exclamais-je dès que nous avions fini même si Mei a mis un peu plus de temps que moi car elle y allait plus doucement avec Mikey. 

«VOUS ETES MALADE AUTANT L'UNE QUE L'AUTRE !» Hurla Raph.

«Arrête de te plaindre Raphie, en plus je suis sûr que tu t'es pas lavé depuis pas mal de temps vu le mal que j'ai eu à te décrasser» Dit Mei et Raph grogna et détourna le regard en grognant un truc dans le genre " m'appelle pas Raphie''.

«Bon, il est l'heure d'aller à notre patrouille habituelle» dit Leo et vu la tête qu'il fait il est un peu énervé aussi. «Vous avez l'intention de venir ou vous allez rester ici ?».

«Non, on a l'intention de vous attendre comme de gentilles femmes au foyer» Commençais-je ironiquement «évidemment qu'on vient!».

Nous sommes donc parti à notre première patrouille avec les garçons accompagnés pendant un bon moment par les plaintes de Raph au sujet du fait que nous allions avec eux jusqu'à ce que Mei lui dise clairement de la fermer s'il ne voulait pas qu'elle le transforme en sashimi. Mais au bout d'un moment sauter de toit en toit commença un peu à m'ennuyer. 

«ALLUMEZ LE FEUX» commençais-je à chanter très fort «ET FAIRE DANSER LES DIABLES ET LES DIEUX». 

«Mais boucle là, on est censé rester silencieux !» Me cria Mei. Je la fixai ennuyé par son intervention puis lui souris méchamment.

«Nanananana CHIHUAHUA! Nanananana CHIHUAHUA!» Décidais-je de chanter et je pouvais déjà voir Mei commencer à fumer de colère «Ooooooh CHIHUAHUA!». 

«Je vais te faire la peau!» Cria-t-elle en me courant après tandis que je fuyais en riant et en chantant " chihuahua ".

PDV Leonardo :

Ces deux filles sont insortables, Raph avait raison de se plaindre. J'allais essayer de m'interposer pour les calmer quand quelque chose dans la ruelle attira mon attention... Les Kraang!

«Les filles, calmez-vous! Il y a des ennemies en bas, vous allez griller notre couverture!» Murmurais-je fortement pour attirer leurs attentions.

«Quelle couverture?» Me demanda Vénus confuse, elle commença à regarder dans tous les sens cette fameuse " couverture ". Je soupire et fais signe à tout le monde de venir voir. 

«C'est des quadruplets ou quoi ! Ils ont tous la même gueule !» S'exclama très doucement Mei. 

«Ce sont les Kraang, des aliens venu d'une autre dimension appelée la dimension X.» Expliqua Donnie. 

«Eh bien, ils ont été chercher loin pour le nom de leur dimension» Commenta sarcastiquement Vénus puis me regarda avec un air interrogateur et pointa son doigt vers les Kraang «Mais ils ressemblent tous à des hommes d'affaires en costard où...»

«Nan, ce que tu vois c'est des robots. En fait Les Kraang ressemblent plus à des cerveaux ou à des chewing-gums mâchouillés !» Expliqua à ma place Mikey puis il montra son ventre «Et ils se situent ici dans les robots».

«Bon voilà le plan...» Commençais-je en commençant à citer des phrases du capitaine Ryan. Quand j'eus terminé, je me rendis compte qu'ils étaient tous partis sauf Vénus.

«Tu as fini ?» Me demanda-t-elle gentiment à ma surprise. Je soupir et hocha la tête. 

«Vénus... merci» Lui dis-je pendant qu'on descendait pour rejoindre les autres et elle me regarda confuse «pour m'avoir attendu».

«Pas de quoi» Dit-elle avec un énorme sourire dès que j'avais précisé et je ne put m'empêcher de lui rendre son sourire.

On rejoint les autres juste au moment où Mei fit accidentellement bouger un couvercle de poubelle qui fit évidemment du bruit et attira l'attention des Kraang, Moi et Vénus n'étant pas encore cachés, ils nous ont pas ratés, les autres sont donc sortis de leur cachette avec une Mei embarrassée d'avoir fait remarquer notre présence. Un Des Kraang a commencé à appeler des renforts.

«Kraang pense que ceux que l'on appelle les tortues brillent comme l'objet qu'on appelle un sous-neuf» Commenta un des Kraang.

«Je confirme Kraang» Dit un autre Kraang, moi et mes frères rougissions d'embarras tandis que les filles étaient fières d'elles quand elles ont entendu ça et s'échangèrent un pouce en l'air.

«C'est bon, moi j'ai ma dose» Grogna Raph et passa à l'attaque avant même que je puisse dire quoi que ce soit, on suivit donc tous Raph. 

«Kraang pense que ce qu'on l'on pourrait appeler cat-girl et dog-girl sont ce que l'on appelle dangereuses» commenta un Kraang. 

«QUI EST-CE-QUE TU APPELLE DOG-GIRL! C'EST WOLF-GIRL!» Hurla Mei en envoyant un puissant coup de pied au Kraang qui venait de parler en visant le ventre «MEI PENSE QUE CEUX QUE L'ON APPELLE LES KRAANG VONT CE QUE L'ON APPELLE SE FAIRE BOTTER LE DERRIERE!». 

Le combat contre les Kraang n'a pas duré longtemps mais j'ai remarqué pendant le combat que Vénus secouait les mains à chaque fois après qu'elle est frappée un robot Kraang. On pouvait maintenant clairement voir que le dos de ses mains étaient rouges, rien d'étonnant qu'en on y réfléchit, frapper un robot Kraang à mains nues c'est un peu comme frapper un mur en acier.

On discuta tous pendant le chemin du retour avec Raph sur mon dos inconscient et mon dieu je crois qu'il a besoin d'un bon régime. Mei était encore très irritée du fait d'avoir été appelé dog-girl par un ennemi donc dès que Raph a eu la brillante idée de se moquer d'elle à propos de ça, elle lui a envoyé un punch à la figure tellement puissant que ça l'a mit Raph KO tandis que Vénus avait crié " FALCON PUNCH'' et a demandé tout de suite après à Mei de lui apprendre.

«Eh Leo, c'est quoi cette chose qui se rapproche de nous à une très grande vitesse» Me demanda Mikey inquiet en pointant son doigt dans une direction, on regarda tous dans la direction qu'il nous montrait et en effet quelque chose se rapprocher de nous à très grande vitesse, il y avait trop de fumé autour pour voir ce que c'est. Puis je remarquai que les filles regardaient cette chose se rapprocher avec un mélange de terreur et d'horreur dans les yeux et elles tremblaient beaucoup aussi.

«M-M-Mei, et s-si nous essayons d-d-de fuir pour s-s-sauver nos v-vies!» Demanda Vénus en bégayant.

«A-A-Avec grand p -p-plaisir!» Répondit Mei puis elles s'enfuirent dans la direction opposée de la chose en hurlant. Je savais pas qu'elles pouvaient courir aussi vite! En à peine quelques secondes, la chose passa devant nous sans qu'on puisse voir précisément ce que c'était.

«C'était quoi exactement?! The Flash?!» Me demanda Donnie aussi déboussolé que moi. 

«REVENEZ ICI TOUS DE SUITE, FILLES INGRATES !» Entendit-on hurler si fort que ça à réveillé Raph qui descendit de mon dos. 

«Allez, partons à leur poursuite avant que cette chose ne blesse Vénus ou Mei» ordonnais-je dès que je me suis remis de ce qui venait d'arriver. Quand nous les avons retrouvé, Vénus et Mei étaient inconscientes sur le sol et la chose nous tourné le dos, c'était une femme avec des cheveux longs et noir et une queue et des oreilles de loup «éloignez-vous d'elles immédiatement, vil...dame...».

«Qui es-tu pour me parler sur ce ton jeune ho-TORTUE?!» Dit-elle quand elle se retourna pour nous regarder mais se repris en secouant la tête «De toute façon c'est sans importance, je suis leur mère, j'ai donc le droit de leur infliger une correction quand elles le méritent !». 

«LEUR MERE!» Dîmes mes frères et moi à l'unisson. Mais maintenant qu'on la regarde bien, c'est Mei en un peu plus vielle et avec des cheveux noirs, et avec les oreilles et la queue on aurait dû faire le rapprochement. Après discussion, on décida de ramener les filles au repaire avec leur mère, Vénus sur mon dos et Mei sur celui de Raph. De retour, on présenta la mère des filles à Maître Splinter, on déposa les filles sur le canapé et elle nous expliqua sa présence et la fugue des filles, j'arrive pas à croire qu'elles nous est menti ! Nous lui avons donc en retour raconté notre rencontre avec les filles et ce qui est arrivé par la suite. 

«Et vous les avez fait dormir dans une même pièce, mais vous êtes suicidaire!» Ria-t-elle en frappant la table sans s'arrêter de rire. Son rire a d'ailleurs fini par réveiller les filles. On leur donna tous un regard dur et tous ce qu'elles trouvèrent à faire, c'est de nous donner des sourires innocents mais leur mère les attrapa toutes les deux par une oreille «La fête est terminée, on rentre à la maison». 

«Non, je t'en prie maman, on veut rester à New York!» Se plaint Vénus «En plus si on reste ici, tu n'auras plus à supporter nos disputes!». 

«J'ai supporté vos disputes et vos bagarres pendant 16 ans alors je peux très bien continuer à les supporter» Dit la mère. 

«Bon, on va être obligé de lui dire Vénus» Soupira Mei et on la regarda tous avec un regard interrogateur «La vérité maman, c'est que Vénus a un amoureux, c'est pour ça qu'elle ne veut pas partir et je peux pas laisser ma frangine ici toute seule».

«Sérieux, t'as un amoureux mais qui c'est ? Où est-il ? Pitié, ne me dit pas que c'est un humain !» S'écria leur mère en lâchant leurs oreilles et secouant Vénus comme un prunier en l'attrapant par les épaules. Dès que sa mère arrêta de la secouer, Vénus regarda dans notre direction et courra dans les bras de Donnie. Et pour une raison que j'ignore, je me sens irrité d'un coup. 

«OUIN pitié Donnie, ne laisse pas ma mère nous séparer, prouve que notre amour est plus fort que tout» pleura Vénus même si elle faisait semblant et Donnie était devenu rouge d'embarras, elle tournait le dos à sa mère donc elle ne la voyait pas. Elle lança un regard noir à Donnie quand celui-ci s'apprêta à protester et elle bougea les lèvres pour lui faire passer le message " attention à ce que tu dis car moi et Mei on te retrouvera ". Raph aussi aller dire quelque chose mais Mei lui couvrit la bouche avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoique se soit, moi et Mikey suivait la scène sans trop savoir quoi faire. Leur mère regarda longuement Vénus et Donnie. 

«T'as de drôles de goût ma fille!» Fini-elle par dire «Mais avant, prouves-moi que tu ne me fais pas marcher». 

«OK» dit simplement Vénus puis elle commença à retirer son haut en se léchant les lèvres

«Aujourd'hui c'est moi que domine chéri!».

«NON MAIS CA VAS PAS! RABILLES-TOI TOUT DE SUITE!» Crièrent à l'unisson Raph et Mei en cachant chacun un œil de Mikey puis se jetèrent des regards noirs tandis que Donnie et moi étions rouge vif, heureusement que Sensei est reparti méditer j'ai peur de la réaction qu'il aurait eu devant tout ça «ET TOI REPETE PAS CE QUE JE DIS!». 

«C'est bon, vous êtes ensemble, j'ai compris! Maintenant remet ton haut! J'aurai dû penser à vous apprendre le sens du mot pudeur» S'écria la mère puis elle commença à se diriger vers la sortie du repaire «Mais bon, je préfère que ce soit un reptile plutôt qu'un humain. Sur ceux bonne chance à vous les filles, je dois retourner auprès de votre père, le pauvre n'est rien sans moi». 

«Bon, il y a maintenant un autre problème dont il faut qu'on discute» commençais-je quand leur mère est partie et que tout le monde était un peu calmé et je regardai les filles avec un air sévère «Vous nous avez menti». 

«Correction, elle vous a menti, moi j'ai rien dit» Dit Mei en montrant Vénus. 

«Tu étais complice donc ça revient au même!» Grogna Raph. 

«Ce n'est pas là où je veux en venir» expliquais-je «Comment pourrions-nous vous faire confiance si vous nous racontez continuellement des salades!». 

«On est désolé Leo mais si on vous avait dit la vérité, ne me dis pas que vous n'auriez pas cherché à nous renvoyer chez nous!» Dit Vénus et elle marque un point, jamais on les aurai laissés rester ici si on avait su qu'elle avait fugué. Je finis par soupirer.

«On passe l'éponge pour cette fois.» Commençais-je. 

«Passer l'éponge, t'es pas sérieux» me cria Raph. 

«Mais plus de mensonge à partir de maintenant» Finisais-je ignorant la remarque de Raph

«On est d'accord ?». 

«100% d'accord» Les filles s'exclamèrent heureuses. 

«Au fait, Il y a une question que je voulais te poser depuis un petit bout de temps...» Demanda Mei tournant son attention vers Vénus «comment as-tu pu savoir que Splinter et les tortues n'ont aucun lien de parenté ?». 

«Bah, en fait j'étais pas complètement sûr mais c'était à cause d'une photo que j'avais vue dans le dojo, il y avait un homme avec une femme et un bébé, Je me suis dit qu'un rat géant ne pouvait pas garder une photo comme ça sauf si c'était lui sur cette photo. Pour la femme, je savais pas et enfin pour le bébé, à moins qu'il est pu se diviser en quatre ça ne pouvait pas être les tortues. Mais ce n'était que des suppositions, Splinter n'avait fait que confirmer mes pensées quand il nous a raconté son histoire» répondit Vénus «Mais dis-moi Mei, j'ai le sentiment qu'on a oublié quelque chose, pas toi ?». 

«Hein ?!» Dit Mei puis réfléchit et finalement haussa les épaules «Bah, ça finira par nous revenir». 

Puis tous le monde parti s'occuper, quand l'heure d'aller se coucher est arrivé, après discussions il a été décidé que Vénus dormirais dans la cabane construite en hauteur, ce qui ne la dérangea pas du tout, bien au contraire, c'est un chat, elle adore les endroits en hauteur. Ceci étant fait, tout le monde partis se coucher pour une nuit réellement paisible cette fois.


	8. Chapitre 7

**Chapitre 7**

PDV Vénus :

Ça fait deux semaines maintenant que nous vivons avec les garçons et je n'arrive pas à me sortir de la tête que moi et Mei a oublié quelque chose... Bah on s'en fout ! Le plus important pour le moment ce sont mes deux Ninjatos tout neuf, Leo me les a offert deux jours après notre première baston contre les Kraang, je m'entraîne souvent avec lui et sans me vanter j'ai très vite fait des progrès avec, Leo avait du mal à croire en ce qu'il voyait. Leo porte ses ninjatos du côté droits tandis que je les porte du côté gauche.

«Bon tout est calme ce soir, il est temps de rentrer» Dit Leo. La patrouille d'aujourd'hui m'a ennuyé, on se dirigea tous vers la première bouche d'égout quand il m'a semblé avoir aperçu quelque chose dépasser d'une poubelle. 

«Mei, y a quelque chose dans cette poubelle !» Dis-je en pointant la poubelle en question. 

«Sûrement un de tes congénères ou un rat» Me dit Mei en suivant les garçons dans la bouche d'égout «Allez grouilles-toi!». 

Je roule des yeux mais décide de vérifier l'intérieur de la poubelle quand une femme avec des cheveux blonds sablée sortit la tête de la poubelle les bras en l'air. 

«Ouais! Une part de pizza et une aile de poulet !» Cria-t-elle... mais... mais c'est PAW! qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là ?! Elle avait la pizza dans la bouche et une aile de poulet dans la main droite «Tiens Vénus, ça faisait un bail!». 

«Mei ! Y a PAUPIETTE qui est à New York !» Criais-je en ouvrant la bouche d'égout et en ignorant totalement Paw mais ça ne m'empêcha pas de l'entendre m'insulter de salope au passage mais franchement tant que c'était pas chat de salon ou domestique ça me passe par-dessus la tête.

«QUOI ?!» Hurla Mei dans les égouts.

PDV Donatello :

«PAW!» Cria Mei en courant vers cette Paw les bras ouverts. Une fille avec des oreilles d'animaux tout comme les filles. 

«MEI!» Cria donc cette Paw en courant vers Mei les bras tout autant ouverts. On pourrait se croire dans une scène de manga Shojo où deux amies d'enfance se retrouvent après des années de séparation. Du moins c'est ce que je pensais jusqu'à ce que cette Paw mette un énorme coup de boule à Mei qui se retrouva à terre «Et ça c'est pour être parti sans prévenir». 

«Et Mei est battu par un KO» Annonça Vénus. 

«Ferme-la ! Tu mériterais que je te mette dans le même état !» Dit cette Paw en levant le poing vers Vénus «Vous m'avez abandonné toutes les deux!». 

«Correction, on t'a pas abandonné, on t'a oublié» rectifia Vénus en aidant Mei à se relever «Tu vois Mei, je t'avais dit qu'on avait oublié quelque chose!». 

«Abandonner, oublier, ça revient au même, vous m'avez laissé derrière!» Dit-elle puis elle pointât Vénus du doigt «Et toi arrête de parler de moi comme si j'étais un objet !». 

«Euh... Et nous, on vous dérange pas trop ?» Demandais-je un peu fatigué que mes frères et moi soyons ignorés. 

«Oh putain! C'est quoi ses trucs!» S'exclama Paw en nous pointant du doigt. 

«Ses trucs, ce sont des tortues!» Dit Raph et on pouvait voir qu'il était irrité qu'on se soit fait appeler trucs.

«Les présentations, ce sera pour plus tard! Tout le monde se planque!» Dit Leo et Mei était sur le point de demander la raison quand on entendit des humains se rapprocher.

Mes frères et moi, nous nous sommes caché dans l'ombre comme les ninja que nous sommes, Vénus et Mei derrière les poubelles et Paw... elle est retourné dans la poubelle... On a attendu que les humains passent et nous sommes sorti de notre cachette sauf Paw qui n'a sorti que la moitié de sa tête de la poubelle. 

«Mais putain, qu'est-ce que vous êtes venues faire ici! C'est infesté d'humains!» Dit Paw en s'adressant aux filles. 

«Tant fait pas, on ne traîne pas avec, seulement les tortues, il faut qu'on fasse les présentations» dit Mei puis elle nous montra Paw avec ses mains «Les tortues, voici Paw mais ça vous le saviez déjà, mais je précise que c'est un Lynx». 

«Et Paw, voilà les tortues» Continua Vénus en nous montrant les uns après les autres

«Leonardo, Raphaël, Donatello et Michelangelo alias Leo, Raph, Donnie et Mikey». 

«Tiens, il manque une dent à celui-là» dit Paw en me pointant du doigt et je ne pus

m'empêcher de la regarder avec un air ennuyé «Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ?». 

«C'est vrai tiens, Donnie qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?» Demanda Vénus, mes frères et moi avons tous pointé Raph du doigt «Pourquoi ça ne me surprend pas...». 

«Quoi ?! C'était un accident ! C'est pas comme si j'avais volontairement voulu lui casser une dent!» Dit Raph en colère. 

«Bon et on fait quoi de Paw, On ne peut pas la laisser ici toute seule» fit Mei. 

«Je peux très bien me débrouiller toute seule» dit Paw «Les lynx sont des solitaires». 

«Ouais, tu t'es très bien débrouillé jusqu'ici» dit Vénus en pointant la poubelle derrière elle du pouce.

«Je vois ce que vous avez en tête et non il est hors de question qu'on en accueille une de plus! C'est non!» Annonça Raph en croisant les bras. Et au final Paw est venue avec nous jusqu'au repaire. On l'a présenté à Maître Splinter, il s'est frotté les yeux en secouant la tête négativement et s'est excusé avant de partir méditer. Je crois qu'il commence à être fatigué par tout ça. 

«Et où est-ce qu'on va la faire dormir?» Demandais-je. 

«Bah avec moi» Répondis Mei en mettant un bras autour des épaules de Paw. 

«Pas question! J'ai pas envie de faire à nouveau des nuits blanches!» S'exclama Raph. 

«Attend que j'assimile l'info, alors vous avez fait dormir ces deux-là ensemble ?» Demanda Paw en levant un sourcil. Puis elle ria en nous regardant, il faut dire qu'avec la tête qu'on tirait «Mais vous êtes con, il n'y a pas d'autres explications !». 

«Vous en faites pas Paw, c'est pas comme avec Vénus. Paw, je peux la supporter toute une nuit!» Dit Mei. 

«Me supporter ?! C'est plutôt moi qui vais devoir te supporter!» Répliqua Paw en levant de nouveau son sourcil mais pourquoi elle fait toujours ça?! 

«Très bien! Mais ne nous faites pas regretter cette décision!» Dit Leo. On raconta à Paw tout ce qu'on avait déjà raconté à Vénus et Mei puis on partit tous se coucher avec une nouvelle squatteuse comme dirait Raph, il n'est pas le seul qui commence à en avoir marre mais au moins ces deux-là ne se battent pendant la nuit.


	9. Chapitre 8

**Chapitre 8**

PDV Leonardo :

1 semaine après l'arrivée de Paw, Dès le lendemain de sa première nuit ici, Mei lui a montré la direction de la salle de bain. Maintenant on est assez habitué à la présence des filles ici, lorsque les filles se disputent et se battent c'est désormais la plupart du temps à trois. Mei et Raph ont commencé à souvent se disputer eux aussi, je me souviens d'ailleurs de leur première dispute où Vénus est intervenue.

Flashback :

«Hey! Qui t'as dit que tu avais le droit de te battre avec Mei!» Cria Vénus en écartant Raph de Mei. Mei se mit à avoir les yeux qui brillent, elle devait être touchée que sa sœur lui vienne en aide «Ce droit m'es privilégié ! Y a que moi qui ai le droit... et Paw de temps en temps !». 

Fin du Flashback :

Mei lui avait mis un énorme punch après la fin de sa phrase et elle a continué à se battre avec Raph. Au début Vénus continuait d'essayer de s'interposer puis finalement elle a arrêté. En parlant de Vénus, je viens de la trouver étaler au sol en train de rire avec quelque chose dans les mains. Intrigué, je décide d'aller la voir. 

«Qu'est qu'il y a de si drôle ?» Lui demandai-je. 

«CA!» Dit-elle en me montrant un de mes DVD des héros de l'espace «Lequel d'entre vous peut regarder un truc pareil ?! Je veux dire : Les discours de ce capitaine sont stupides, tout ce qu'il fait c'est de mettre des baffes à un pauvre gars, donner des ordres idiots et parfois même cruels !».

«Je suis totalement d'accord avec Vénus pour une fois! Alors lequel de vous quatre regarde ce truc ?» Dit Mei qui venait d'arriver avec Paw. Si je leur dis que c'est moi... Je veux même pas y penser. 

«En tout cas c'est pas moi, je vous l'assures !» Leur dis-je rapidement. Un nom, il me faut un nom «C'est euh... C'est Raph! Je lui ai dit que c'était une série pourrie! Euh... Bon, il faut que j'aille euh... méditer !». 

Je m'éloigne rapidement aussi vite que je peux des filles. Je dois arranger certains trucs dans ma chambre juste au cas où l'une d'entre elles venait à mettre un pied dans ma chambre. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi ridicule. Et en plus Raph va me tuer!

PDV Raphael :

Je m'approche du salon pour voir les filles me regarder avec un air dégoutté et moqueur en même temps si c'est même possible. Je leur lance un regard interrogateur. 

«Toi mec, tu crains mais à un point!» Commença Paw «Tu baisses dans mon estime!». 

«Complètement!» Ajouta Mei en hochant la tête. 

«Totalement!» Continua Vénus en hochant également la tête. Hein?! 

«Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?!» Demandai-je en totale incompréhension. 

«Comment tu peux regarder cette merde! C'est le truc le plus pourri que les humains est jamais inventés et ils en ont inventé des trucs pourris!» Me dit Mei en me montrant un des DVD stupide de Leo qu'elle a pris des mains de Vénus. 

«Mais je regarde pas ça!» Leur criai-je cette fois énervé. 

«Ne nous raconte pas de bobard ! Leo nous a tout raconté !» Dit Vénus. Leo a dit quoi ?! 

«GRRR LEONARDO!» Hurlai-je en me dirigeant vers sa chambre. Je vais le tuer! Mais avant je me tourne à nouveau vers les filles «ET POUR INFO, C'EST LEO QUI REGARDE CES CONNERIES! METTEZ-VOUS BIEN CA DANS LE CRANE!». 

Je continue ma route jusqu'à la porte de Leo et claque derrière moi, sa chambre a été vidée de tous ce qui pouvait avoir un rapport avec les héros de l'espace. Leo était en train de tous pousser sous son lit mais ce n'est pas ce qui m'intéresse. Leo se retourna ensuite vers moi un sourire nerveux sur le visage et il a raison d'être nerveux, vu ce que je vais lui faire! 

«Tiens, salut Raph... Quoi de neuf ?» Dit-il, la voix un peu fissurée, il avala un peu de salive et il commença à transpirer. 

«Oh pas grand-chose...» Commençai-je le plus calmement possible avant de lui montrer toute ma colère « SEULEMENT LE FAIT QUE TU AS ETE RACONTER AUX FILLES DES CONNERIES COMME QUOI CE SERAI MOI QUI REGARDERAI TA SERIE DEBILE!».

«Je suis vraiment désolé Raph mais je voulais pas que les filles se payent ma tête. J'ai parlé sans réfléchir» Me dit-il puis il joint ses deux mains devant sa tête comme pour prier. C'est fou, à chaque fois que Léo est en tort et qu'il le sait il devient une vraie mauviette même si c'est plutôt rare puisqu'il pense toujours avoir raison. «Pardonne-moi Raph». 

«Mais je vais te pardonner Leo, seulement tu vas d'abord devoir jouer avec moi à mon jeu favori» Lui dis-je en commençant à faire craquer mes poings et à me rapprocher de lui et il me lança un regard peu rassuré «Cela s'appelle compter le nombre de fois où les os de Mikey craquent sauf que TU jouera le rôle de Mikey !».

PDV Donatello :

Je sors de mon laboratoire pour annoncer quelque chose de très important à tout le monde quand j'entends un cri féminin en direction de la chambre de Leo mais ça ne pouvait pas être les filles car elles étaient penchées devant la porte à écouter, Vénus murmura quelque chose aux autres filles et les trois ricanèrent doucement puis elles s'enfuirent jusqu'au canapé. Raph sorti de la chambre avec un sourire au visage et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Leo sorti à son tour mais il semblait avoir du mal à se tenir debout et encore plus à marcher, il se dirigea vers les filles et s'assit entre Vénus et Mei, Paw est à côté de Mei.

«Les filles je suis vraiment désolé, je n'aurai pas dû vous mentir en disant que c'était Raph qui regardé les héros de l'espace» Dit Leo «J'avais pas vraiment envie que vous sachiez que c'était moi vu votre point de vue sur cette série...».

«Leo, ce n'est pas grave» Lui dit Vénus en lui souriant gentiment puis son sourire devient un peu étrange «Mais dit moi Leo, tu as aimé ce que Raph t'a fais ? Il n'a pas été trop rude ?». 

«Hein ?» Dit Leo un peu confus et moi aussi d'ailleurs. 

«Bah oui, tu as du mal à marcher, on se disait que Raph y était peut-être allé trop fort» continua Mei. Je ne comprenais pas de quoi elle parlait. Puis soudain, je réalise à quoi elles faisaient référence. Ce qu'elles disent et ses sourires étranges, elles étaient en train d'insinuer que Raph et Leo ont... Oh mon Dieu, en plus je me sentais rougir rien que d'y penser! Et ce pauvre Leo qui n'a toujours rien compris. 

«Ce que Vénus et Mei essayent de te faire comprendre, c'est qu'on aimerait savoir si Raph n'a pas poussé un peu trop fort» Expliqua Paw. 

«Pousser?» Répéta Leo puis il regarda attentivement l'expression que les filles avaient sur leurs visages puis son visage devint rouge écarlate quand il réalisa ce que les filles insinuaient «N-Non! Ce n'est p-p-pas du t-tous ce que v-vous pensez! R-R-Raph et m-m-moi n'avons rien f-fais du tout de c-c-ce genre! Vous v-vous faites d-des idées! R-R-Raph m'a b-brisé presque t-tous les os du c-c-corps! R-Rien d-d'autre! J-J-Je d-dois p-partir !».  
Leo se leva et partit en direction de sa chambre malgré sa difficulté à marcher. Sur son chemin, il percuta Raph qui revenait de la cuisine avec une canette de coca dans la main. Les filles elles étaient mortes de rire sur le canapé.

«Hey Leo, ça va ? T'es tout rouge ? T'as de la fièvre ?» Demanda Raph inquiet en touchant le front de Leo avec la paume de sa main pour vérifier sa température mais Leo retira tout de suite sa main. 

«T-T-TOI NE M-ME T-TOUCHE P-P-PAS!» Lui hurla Leo au nez avant de sprinter jusqu'à sa chambre malgré la douleur qu'il devait ressentir. 

«Qu'est qui lui arrive à Leo ?» Demanda Raph en se rapprochant des filles et de moi. J'étais sur le point de lui répondre quand Mei, qui avait arrêté de rire ainsi que les deux autres, parlèrent avant moi. 

«Ce n'est rien d'important, on l'a juste un peu taquiné. Mais parlons d'autre chose !» Commença Mei «Est-ce que tu as aimé ce que tu as fait à Leo plus tôt ?». 

«Eh bien, oui j'ai aimé» Dit Raph en souriant et en croisant les bras sur son torse «Ça fait du bien de remettre notre cher leader en place de temps en temps». 

«Ooooh je vois. Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu vas recommencer?» Demanda Paw. Raph, je t'en supplie ne lui répond pas, tu ne sais pas de quoi elles parlent! 

«Eh bien oui s'il le faut je recommencerais» répondit Raph. 

«D'accord mais la prochaine fois vas-y plus doucement, pauvre Leo! Tu as vu comment il avait du mal à marcher!» Ajouta Vénus. 

«Hein ?» Fut tout ce que répondu Raph pas sur de savoir où cette discussion allée. Il me regarda avec un regard interrogateur. Je soupirai puis décida de lui dire ce que les filles insinué à l'endroit où se situe l'oreille. Quand j'eus terminé, son visage était aussi rouge que l'était celui de Leo.

«N-N-NON MAIS CA V-VAS P-P-PAS! M-M-MOI ET L-L-LEO N'AVONS J-J-JAMAIS EU DE R-R-RELATION S-S-S-S-SEXUELLE E-E-ENSEMBLE! V-V-VOUS N'ETES Q-Q-QU'UNE B-BANDE DE M-MALADE!» Hurla Raph en direction des filles avant de sprinter dans sa chambre à son tour. Les filles s'effondrèrent sur le canapé en riant de plus belle.

«Dites, Raph et Leo n'ont pas vraiment...» Demandai-je ne sachant plus trop ce que je dois croire. 

«Ne tant fait pas Donnie, on les taquinait !» Dit Mei entre deux rires. 

«Mais oui, ils n'ont rien fait du tout !» Ajouta Vénus. 

«Seulement Raph qui a mis une correction à Leo, rien de plus» Finit Paw. Je soupire rassuré puis je me souviens de la raison pour laquelle j'étais sorti de mon labo. 

«Vénus tu peux aller chercher Leo tandis que je vais chercher Raph, Mei et Paw allez chercher Mikey puis rendez-vous dans mon labo. J'ai des nouvelles très urgente à vous annoncer !» Dis-je en partant tous dans des directions différentes : Mei et Paw vers la cuisine où devait se trouver Mikey, Moi vers la chambre de Raph et Vénus vers la chambre de Leo. J'espère seulement que Leo sera d'attaque pour un peu d'action parce qu'il vas y en avoir.


	10. Chapitre 9

**Chapitre 9**

PDV Donatello :

Dès que j'ai réussi à expliquer la vérité à Raph, il couru à la recherche des filles et commença à leur courir après, rejoins très vite par Leo, Vénus avait du lui expliquer aussi. Cette course-poursuite me rappelle un peu celle de Mikey et Raph. Sauf que maintenant c'est Raph qui cours après Mikey tandis qu'il se fait courser par Mei que lui ordonne de ne pas toucher à Mikey. Ennuyé, je pars dans mon labo pour les attendre accompagné par Mikey. 30 minutes plus tard, ils finissent par arriver dans mon labo mais je remarque que Raph et Leo n'osaient pas se regarder.

«Bon, de quoi voulais-tu nous parler Donnie ?» Me demande Leo.

«Alors voilà, j'ai réussi à pirater le système des Foot, du moins assez longtemps pour trouver ça!» Expliquai-je puis leur montra la photo d'une espèce de gros laser.

«Il est joli ce laser, mais à quoi il sert ?» Me demande Mei.

«Eh bien...» Commençai-je hésitant puis commençant à donner plein de théorie avec des chiffres et pleins d'équation.

«RAAAAH! Putain mais la feeerme! Trop de chiffres! j'vais mourir!» Cria Paw en se bouchant les oreilles «T'es un putain d'intello à la con toi! Tu pourrais pas arrêter de nous casser les oreilles avec tes conneries dont on ne comprend pas un mot! Viens-en au fait !».

Je ne peux m'empêcher de la regarder très agacé, pas besoin d'être aussi grossière et sans-gène, je déteste cette fille.

«Si tu veux que ce soit dit clairement» Commença Raph «La vérité c'est qui l'en a aucune idée».

«QUOI ?! Et t'aurais pas pu le dire avant plutôt que de nous faire chier avec tout tes chiffres!» Cria Paw agacé dans ma direction en me lançant un regard noir que je lui rendit avec plaisir.

«Bon, et qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?» Demanda Mikey.

«C'est très simple» répondit Leo «On trouve l'endroit où les Foot cachent ce laser, on y va, et on le détruit, si ce sont les Foot qui l'ont fabriqué alors ce laser ne peut pas être une bonne chose».

«J'aime bien ce plan» Dit Mei.

«Pour un fois je suis d'accord avec elle» Suivi Raph «Simple et efficace, et puis moi temps que je peut taper sur des Foot!».

«Bien, Donnie, tu crois que tu peux trouver où ils cachent leur laser?» Me demande Leo.

«Je ne le crois pas Leo, j'en suis sûr!» Lui répondis-je fièrement puis commença à taper sur mon ordinateur à la recherche de la localisation de Laser.

PDV Léo :

«Dite, j'ai une question» Commença Vénus en levant un peu la main comme à l'école pendant que Donnie recherche le laser et on tourna tous notre attention vers elle «Est-ce qu'on sera de retour à 22h30 ? y a Batman the Dark Knight à la télé».

«Dans tes rêves! Ce soir y a des épisodes de One Piece» s'exclama tout de suite Mei.

«Et alors, Ace n'apparaît même pas dans les épisodes de ce soir!» Contra Vénus.

«C'est vous deux qui rêvez! Ce soir, y a The Walking Dead !» Intervient Paw dans la conversation.

«Je m'en fout de The Walking Dead ou de One Piece!» Cria Vénus en colère et en tapant du pied comme une enfant gâtée «Le film de Batman de ce soir, c'est celui avec le Joker! Je ne raterais pas une apparition du Joker!».

«Attend... Tu es fan du Joker si je comprend bien ?!» Dis-je choqué.

«Bah oui et alors!» Me dit Vénus «Même si en vérité je préfère sa partenaire Harley Quinn, je l'aime beaucoup aussi. Je les trouve stylé moi!».

«Mais tu peux pas être Fan du pire ennemi de Batman» Lui répondis-je exaspéré «Un héro ne peut pas être fan d'un méchant».

«On est...» Commença Paw.

«des...» Continua Mei.

«Héros?» Finit Vénus. Elles se regardèrent toute les trois longuement puis finalement explosèrent de rire «T'as raison Leo. En vérité Mei c'est Raven, Paw : Starfire et moi je suis Batgirl».

«Tu sais Leo, Moi aussi il m'arrive souvent de préférer le méchant au gentil dans un film ou une série. Je veux pas te vexer mais je pense que les méchants ont souvent plus de classe que les gentils» Continua Mei «C'est pas interdit et puis c'est pas ça qui nous fera devenir mauvaise!».

«Et puis franchement, ni moi ni les deux autres là ne nous considérons comme des héroines» Rajouta Paw en pointant Vénus et Mei du doigt. Lorsque Donnie réussi à localiser le laser, les filles ont reprit leurs sérieux... un peu, car elles me regardèrent toujours avec un regard amusé, Je me sentit malgré moi très embarrassé, elles n'ont pas tord, elles ont le droit d'être fan de qui elles veulent. Mais bon, on prit tous nos armes pour partir et je remarque que Paw avait des poignard et je ne suis apparemment pas le seul à l'avoir remarquer.

«Dit-moi Paw, ou t'as trouvé ça ?» Lui demanda Mei.

«J'les ai piquer à une espèce d'abruti avec un tatouage de dragon violet ou pourpre, j'ai pas bien regardé» Dit Paw «Ce petit con s'en prenait à une pauvre vieille. J'aime vraiment pas les humains mais je pouvais quand même pas passer mon chemin!».

«Je partage le sentiment» Dit Vénus. C'est vrai, Vénus et Mei nous ont racontées leur première rencontre avec les dragons pourpres peut de temps avant notre rencontre, Elles aussi étaient venu en aide à une vielle femme, elles se sentaient obligé d'agir.

Après quelques minutes à sauter de toit en toit, on arriva à destination et je me mit à expliquer mon plan de la même façon que le capitaine Rayan le ferait mais encore une fois tout le monde était partit sauf Vénus encore une fois... Je me demande si je suis vraiment taillé pour être leader. Vénus et moi descendîmes rejoindre les autres qui avait déjà commencaient à taper sur tout les Foot-bots se trouvant sur leurs chemin.

PDV de Vénus :

Nous nous sommes séparé des Foots-bot lorsque des monstres sont arrivés et se sont mit du côté des Foot, il y avais un tigre, un poisson avec des jambes métalliques, un loup-garous et... une mouche géante avec un pull rose... tarlouse...

«Ouais! Ce soir, c'est sushi!» Criai-je et le poisson me regarda un peu effrayé et nerveux «Raph, passe-moi tes sais, ils me servirons de fourchettes!».

«Hey! Mes sais ne sont pas des fourchettes!» Cria-t-il «Et je croyais que tu avais horreur du poissons!».

«Mais ça il ne le savait pas crétin!» Lui dis-je ennuyé car maintenant ma présence ne faisait plus rien au poisson. Je me rendit compte que Mei et Paw avais commencé à faire un truc bizarre : elles ont mit leur mains près de leurs oreilles, ont gonflé leurs joues en tentant d'imiter un poisson mais en faisant un bruit de chèvre... Et c'est moi qu'on considère comme débile?! Parfois je me demande si elles ne viennent pas d'une autre planète. Je continuais à les regarder, blasée.

«Euh... Vous faite quoi là ?» Fini par demander Donnie car lui et les autres était tous aussi blasés que les ennemies.

«Bah c'est évident!» Dit Mei puis elle pointa le poisson du doigt «On essaye de communiquer avec le poisson!».

«Vous avez pas bientôt fini de vous foutre de ma gueule!» Cria le poisson énervé. «Foot-bot, Attaqué!».

Et ceci dit, les Foot-bot nous ont chargé, eux et les monstres aussi, c'est Raph et Mei contre le Loup-garou, Leo et Donnie s'occupent du tigre, Mikey du Poisson et Moi et Paw nous nous chargions des Foot-bot.

«Raph, mais c'est quoi cette Bestiole ?!» S'exclama Mei en montrant le loup-garou.

«C'est Rahzar» Lui dit Raph «Et c'est un mutant loup-garou».

«Un Loup ?! Mon œil, c'est un clébard squelettique mutant, rien de plus!».

«Hey Paw! On a trouver quelqu'un avec une queue plus petite que la tienne» Rigolais-je en pointant du doigt le tigre qui avais la queue coupée et Paw rigola avec moi mais je pouvais entendre grogner très fort dans notre direction puis concentra son attention vers Leo et Donnie. Lors du combat, Mei était venue nous prêter main forte contre les Foot-bot, puis je me rendit compte d'une chose. La mouche Tarlouse de tout à l'heure avais disparu, je fouille les lieux du regard puis le trouva finalement près du laser. Je suivis du regard la direction du laser et écarquilla les yeux. Le laser visé les tortues, elle s'étaient inconsciemment regroupées au même endroit!

«Les gars! Attent-» Criai-je dans leur direction pour essayer de les prévenir mais trop tard, les tortues on juste eu le temps de voir un rayon arriver dans leur direction sans avoir le temps de l'esquiver. Paniqué, je lance un de mes ninjato sur le panneau de contrôle du laser, qui le transperse, se mit à faire des étincelles. Je dégagea tous ce qui se trouva sur mon passage pour arriver jusqu'aux garçons mais j'écarquillai encore plus les yeux quand je les trouvèrent «Les gars ?!».

PDV Meiko :

«Les filles! on se repli! Maintenant!» Nous ordonna Vénus.

«Qui t'a donné le droit de nous donner des ordres» Lui criai-je. Mais pour qui elle se prend !

«C'est pas le moment Meiko! Les garçons sont hors-jeux et ils pourraient être blessés!» Me cria Vénus en retour puis je vis les Bombes fumigène créer par Donnie volé et exploser un peu dans tout les sens, Sûrement Vénus qui les avait lancés. Moi et Paw avions profiter de cette distraction pour prendre la fuite derrière Vénus. Zut, je déteste fuir mais je ne peux m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour les tortues. J'espère que ça n'est pas en rapport avec l'espèce d'explosion que j'ai entendu, Il y avait tellement de Foot-bot que je n'ai pas pu voir se qui se passé. Nous avons courus jusqu'au repaire.

«Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il y avais de si grave pour que tu ailles à nous donner des ordres mais en plus à dire mon nom complet ?» Demandai-je essoufflée à Vénus qui nous tourné le dos, à moi et Paw.

«Ouais! Et elles sont où les tortues ?» Demanda Paw tout aussi essoufflée.

«Elles sont là...» Nous répondit Vénus en se retournant vers nous et en nous montrant ce qu'elle tenait dans ses bras. Elle avait quatres adorables bébés tortues dans les bras!

«Aww, ils sont trop mignon!» M'exclamais-je en attrapant le Chibi Mikey dans mes bras et en le câlinant tandis que celui-ci riait. Les tortues avais leurs bandeaux autours du cou, étant devenus trop grand pour eux. Vénus posa les autres sur le sol et un peux plus tard, je sentis quelque chose s'accrocher à l'une de mes jambes, c'était le Chibi Raph alors qu'il regardait le sol et rougissait. Je le prit et me mit à le câliner aussi «Aww, tu est tellement plus mignon comme ça Raph».

«Non, pas question!» Cria Vénus, Le Chibi Leo la regardait les larmes au yeux. Vénus trembla puis fini par soupirer et le pris dans ses bras et Leo accrocha ses bras autour du cou de Vénus tout comme le faisait Raph et Mikey avec moi. Puis Moi et Vénus regardions Paw alors que Chibi Donnie était à ses pied et tendait les bras vers elle. Elle soupira et le pris des ses bras et il fit comme les trois autres «Vous me soûler tous!».

«Que se passe-t-il ici ?!» Nous demanda Splinter en arrivant et fut surprit quand il vit la situation de ses fils «Qu'est-il arrivé à mes fils ?!».

On expliqua à Splinter ce qui est arrivé puis on fini par le convaincre, non sans difficulté, de nous laisser nous occuper des garçons, même si Paw n'était pas très emballé à l'idée de s'occuper des bébés. Mais Splinter décida de quand même garder un œil sur nous. On se partagea la tache : Je m'occupe de Raph et Mikey, je voulais plus les lâcher alors, Vénus s'occupe de Leo et Paw de Donnie, non sans se plaindre pour Paw.

«Allez Viens Léo! Il est bientôt 22h30, je vais te montrer ce qu'est un vrai héro, contrairement à ce crétin de capitaine Ryan» Dit-elle en faisant une référence à Batman sûrement et en se dirigeant vers la télé, tandis que je jouais avec Raph et Mikey avec de vieux jouets, apparemment Splinter avait gardé tous leurs jouets et Paw lisais un magazine sur les jeux Vidéos avec Donnie sur ses genoux qui regardé le contenue du Magazine avec curiosité. Lorsque le film fut terminé, Vénus emmena Leo vers la salle de bain «Allez, toi tu prend un bon bain avec moi».

«Attend! On vient aussi» Dit-je en attrapant Raph et Mikey et en courant vers elle.

«Non mais vous êtes pas bien!» Nous cria Paw en se dirigeant vers nous, Donnie dans les bras «Et vous ferez quoi s'ils se souviennent de tout quand on trouvera comment leur rendre leur apparence normale ?».

«On n'y pensera le jour venu» Lui dis-je puis attrapa son bras pour l'attirer avec nous «Et au pire, si ils nous ennuient avec ça, on leurs repeint la face en rouge! Allez viens!».

On alla tous dans la salle de bain mais on fini par seulement laver les garçons tous ensembles, la baignoire n'était pas assez grande pour trois filles et quatre bébés tortues. Puis Moi et les filles nous sommes lavé l'une après l'autre. Pendant qu'une se lavé, les deux autres surveillés les garçons même si Vénus et Paw ont eu du mal à me faire lâcher prise sur les garçons et je crois que j'ai battu un record de vitesse dans la salle de bain. Puis on a été les coucher même si on ni arrivaient pas : on avez mit toute les couettes qu'on avait pu trouver dans le salon, ils étaient dans l'ordre: Leo, Donnie, Mikey et Raph.

«Lorsqu'ils était petit, aucun de mes fils ne pouvais s'endormir sans une berceuse ou une chanson douce» Nous dit Splinter en venant vers nous. Peut de temps après qu'il est dit ça, on entendit chanter, Vénus s'était couché du côté de Leo et Chanté ''Falling Flowers'' ( watch?v=sPUuUKaxINM). La voix de ma frangine est très agréable à écouter quand elle chante et qu'elle ne fait pas semblant de chanter faux pour embêter tout le monde. Elle regardé aussi les tortues avec beaucoup de tendresse. Wow, alors Vénus aurais un instinct maternel caché, j'avoue que ça me surprend. Je prend place à côté de Mikey et Paw se mit à côté de moi, dos à moi. On attendit les petits s'endormir avants de dormir à notre tour.


	11. Chapitre 10

**Chapitre 10**

PDV Paw :

Bon, ça fait maintenant 2 semaines que les tortues sont devenus des mini-pousses, mais ça va je m'y suis habitué maintenant, et puis j'adore le petit Donnie, surtout depuis ce qui s'est passé dans la cuisine il y a une semaine.

Flashback :

On étais en train de leurs donner leurs espèce de pâté pour bébé quand le mini Mikey à eu l'idée de taper dans son assiette, envoyant de la bouffe partout. Puis les autres bébés tout aussi débiles ont décidé de l'imiter. Résultat, on a tous fini couvert de pâté.

«Bande de petit en-» Commençai-je à crier.

«PAW! LANGUAGE!» Cria Vénus et Mei en même temps, puis Mei regarda Vénus avec étonnement, faut dire que c'est bizarre que Vénus réagisse quand quelqu'un est grossier, même en présence de bébé. Sentant les regards sur elle, elle rougit, se détourna et commença à débarbouiller le mini Leo.

«Paw!» Dit une petite voix, les filles et moi nous tournons toute vers le mini Donnie surpris, il tendait les bras vers moi en disant Paw continuellement «Paw Paw Paw!».

«Incroyable! C'est la première fois que l'un d'entre eûx sort un mot... Et il a fallu qu'il sorte Paw» Dit Mei exaspéré mais un peu jalouse je pense. Je débarbouille Mini Donnie et le prend dans mes bras. Je me sentais vraiment fière qu'il est dit mon prénom comme premier mot. Puis je souris malicieusement à Mei.

«Dit plutôt que tu est jalouse que le premier prénom à être sortie, c'est le mien et pas le tiens» Lui dis-je.

«Pfff n'importe quoi! Je peux faire sortir mon prénom de la bouche de Raph et Mikey quand je veux!» Dit-elle puis elle se pencha vers Raph «Allez Raphie! Dit Mei».

Le mini Raph la regarda puis finalement fit une grimace et lui tira la langue. Moi et Vénus explosâmes de rire devant ça. Mei tenta ensuite avec Mikey mais celui-ci se mit à jouer à nouveau avec sa bouffe.

Fin du Flashback :

Je ris en me souvenant de ça, Mei était tellement déçus. Puis je m'arrête de rire en me souvenant que j'ai le mini Donnie qui dort dans mes bras et j'avais pas vraiment envie qu'il se mette à pleurer, je me souviens de la première nuit depuis qu'ils été devenues des bébés, dès que l'un d'eux s'était réveillé, il s'était mit à pleurer, ce qui réveilla les autres qui se mirent aussi à pleurer et à quatre heure du Matin ! J'ai cru que j'allais les étrangler ! Et c'est arrivé touteq les nuits depuis, mais on fini un peu par s'y habituer. Vénus était était devant la télé encore à regarder Batman avec le mini Leo dans les bras, tout en expliquant à Leo que Batman, lui était un vrai héro, un vrai justicier.

«Eh les filles, vous en pensez quoi ?» Dit Mei en arrivant et en nous montrant mini Raph et Mikey. Elle avait mit un gros ruban à chacun des deux avec leurs bandeaux, rouge pour mini Raph et orange pour mini Mikey «Ils sont pas trop mignon comme ça !».

«Aww, Mei t'es géniale ! Je vais faire pareil avec Leo!» S'exclama Vénus et elle commença à allé chercher un ruban bleu et je décida que Donnie méritais la même chose mais en violet. Puis je remarqua qu'après avoir terminé elle semblé penser à quelque chose «Dites les filles, c'est bien ce Dexter Stiker ou je sais plus trop quoi qui à crée le laser, non ?».

«Tu parles de la mouche, en effet d'après ce que nous à dit Splinter, ça doit sûrement être lui» Lui répondit Mei. « Peu après notre première nuit avec les minis tortues, Splinter nous à parlé de ses ennemies là et surtout d'un certain Shredder. Les tortues ne nous avaient pas parlé d'eux, je suppose qu'ils ne voulaient pas nous impliquer, dommage pour eux, on a les pieds en plein dedans maintenant. »

«Donc, il ne serait pas un peu logique que si quelqu'un puisse trouver l'antidote pour les garçons, c'est lui!» Nous dit Vénus.

«T'aurais pas pu le dire plus tôt!» Lui criai-je en lui cognant le dessus de la tête mais mon geste réveilla trop brusquement mini Donnie que se mit à pleurer et je commença à le berçer «c'est rien mini Donnie, rendors-toi mini Donnie!».

PDV Vénus :

Après avoir confier les bébés à Splinter car il était hors de question de les confier aux humains et que Splinter nous a informé sur l'emplacement du repaire de Shredder. Nous sommes partis pour notre première mission sans les tortues.

«Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? On peux pas rentré là-dedans en mode bourrin, on va se faire laminer en moins de deux minutes !» Dit Paw quand on arriva à destination. On chercha toute une solution quand j'aperçus quelque chose en-bas qui me fit sourire.

«Eh les filles, ça vous dit un peu de cosplay» Demandai-je et elles me regardèrent confuses, je pointa du doigt ce que j'avais vu en bas, il y avait trois Foot-bot qui gardés l'entrée. Je souris malicieusement aux filles «Si tu ne peux pas battre un ennemie alors rejoins-le».

Mei et Paw hochèrent toutes les deux la tête, voyant ou je voulais en venir. On descendîmes et chacune d'entre nous s'occupa d'un Foot-bot puis enfila les vêtements de celui-ci.

«Dites, vous trouvez pas que ça me grossis» Demanda Mei dans son déguisement puis elle me regarda puis regarda Paw «Remarque, vous aussi ça vous grossis pas mal».

«Tu trouves ?» Dis Paw et moi en même temps et en se regardant, C'est pas parce qu'on agis pas de manière très féminine qu'on ne fait pas attention à notre style.

«Bref, fini de nous observer, oui ses costumes sont pourris, mais maintenant on doit trouver le labo de ce Bix...Bask...Box... Bref le labo de la mouche!» Dit Mei et on entra dans le bâtiment. On a atteint le labo assez facilement mais avant Mei avais réussi à dénicher un morceau de papier, un stylo et à écrit ''Prépares un antidote contre le laser rajeunissant pour avoir un remède en cas d'incident - Ordre direct de Shredder'' car oui, les Foot-bot ne parle pas. Lorsqu'on entra dans le labo, la mouche tarlouse nous remarqua et Mei, qui se trouvait entre moi et Paw, lui tandis le papier. Il le prit et lu son contenu puis s'énerva.

«Pour qui il me prend! Évidement que j'ai pensé à faire un antidote, pas besoin de me l'ordonner! Tenez, regardez!» s'exclama la mouche tarlouse en cherchant puis nous montra quatre tubes bouchés avec un contenu vert. Mei et Paw en attrapa un tandis que j'en pris deux et s'apprêter à faire demi-tour «Eh attendez une seconde!».

La mouche tarlouse se rapprocha et nous regarda suspicieusement avec ses yeux globuleux... beurk. Puis soudain il toucha la poitrine de Mei du bout du doigt, la réaction fut immédiate.

«AAAAAAAAH GROS PERVERT !» Hurla Mei en lui mettant un Falcon Punch le retour avec sa main libre, malheureusement la mouche tarlouse atterrit sur un bouton d'alarme qui se déclencha immédiatement «Merde ! ON SE CASSE, VITE !»

On couru aussi vite qu'on le pouvait jusqu'à la sortie, soit dit en passant, on avait déchiré ses costumes pourris. Mais alors qu'on était presque arrivé à la sortie on remarqua que quelqu'un nous y attendait : c'était un homme en armure avec des griffes métallique de chaque côté et il avait un regard glacial.

«Shredder» Murmura-t-on toutes les trois en nous mettant en position de combat, on avait toute les trois bien compris de qui il s'agissait. On s'échangea des regards toutes les trois et on savait toutes très bien se qu'il fallait faire, on n'a pas une chance contre lui, il fallait lui fausser compagnie à la première occasion.

«C'est donc vous les trois filles qui se sont alliées aux tortues : Une louve, un lynx et un chat» Dit-il froidement «Vous avez commis de graves erreurs en vous alliant au tortues et en venant ici. Maintenant vous ne repartirez pas d'ici... vivantes».

Dés qu'il fini de parler, il nous attaqua, on tenta du mieux qu'on pouvait de nous défendre mais on ne fessait vraiment pas le poids et les tubes dans les mains ne nous aidez pas beaucoup, on fini toutes les trois à terre et il se rapprocha de Mei qui était la plus proche de lui et leva ses griffes comme pour annoncer qu'il allait porter le coup finalement. Moi vivante, même pas en rêve, pensai-je en me relevant et en courant là-bas, je lui envoya un coup de pied là où devait se situer sa mâchoire. Il tomba en arrière et on entendit son casque tomber au sol tandis que Paw aidait Mei à se relever. Shredder se releva aussi et on pu voir pour la première fois son visage.

«AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH» On cria toutes les trois de dégoût en même temps et Paw lui jeta une boule fumigène à la figure avant qu'il ne puisse réagir. On en profita donc pour s'échapper et on entendit un crie de rage tandis que nous nous enfuyons de là-bas... vivante (XD) . On couru jusque dans les égouts avant de nous diriger en direction du repaire en marchant pour reprendre un peu notre souffle.

«Tu sait Paw, les boules fumigènes se jettent au sol et non pas sur la figure des gens» Dit Mei en direction de Paw.

«Mais il était trop moche fallait le cacher !» S'exclama Paw «On aurait dit un des zombies dans The Walking Dead mais en beaucoup plus affreux !».

«Moi, ce qui me surprend, c'est que tu as pensé à prendre une boule fumigène avec toi» Dis-je sincèrement étonné.

«Eh ouais, y en a là-dedans» Dit-elle en pointant sa tête. On arriva dans le repaire et on banda nos blessures car oui, on en est pas ressorti indemne de notre combat contre Shredder. Puis vins le moment de donner l'antidote aux garçons.

«On est vraiment obligé ?» Demanda Mei en faisant la moue.

«On a pas le choix, tu as vus la raclée qu'on s'est prise contre cette affreux zombie de Métal» Dit Paw.

«Paw a raison Mei, si on veux avoir une chance de les battre, lui et les chewing-gum rose, on a besoin d'eux» Continuai-je. Mei soupira puis prit bébé Raph et bébé Mikey dans ses bras.

«Vous allez tellement me manquer comme ça, Chibi Raphie et Chibi Mikey!» S'exclama Mei. Je pris bébé Leo dans mes bras, il était la seule exception que je faisais question câlin.

«Adieu, bébé Leo, toi aussi tu vas me manquer» dis-je à mon tour.

«Oh et puis mince !» S'exclama Paw en prenant bébé Donnie dans les bras «Tu vas me manquer mini Donnie !». On donna ensuite toutes les trois les remède aux garçons qui nous regardaient confus sous le regard de Splinter qui n'avait pas raté une miette des adieux mais rien ne se passa, les garçons n'avaient pas changés.

«Je pense qu'il faut attendre que l'antidote fasse effet, vous n'avez qu'à les coucher en attendant» Nous conseilla Splinter et on fit se qu'il dit, on dormit dans l'ordre : Leo, moi, Mikey, Raph, Mei, Paw et Donnie. Et bien sûr, j'ai chanté comme d'habitude pour que les bébés s'endorment.

PDV Raphael :

Je me réveille en ayant l'impression d'avoir dormi pendant des semaines, la dernière chose dont je me souviens, c'est d'avoir été frappé par un laser puis c'est le trou noir. J'ouvre les yeux pour me trouver nez à nez avec une Mei endormi devant moi.

«QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS DANS MON LIT! QU'EST-CE QUE MON LIT FOUT DANS LE SALON! ET POURQUOI ON EST TOUS DANS LE SALON!» Hurlai-je de colère et d'embarras, c'est la première fois que je dors avec une fille et en plus ses filles!

«Oooh ta gueule ! Même quand vous étiez des mini-pousses, t'étais pas aussi bruyant !» Grogna Paw, qui était à côté de Mei, dans ma direction. Comment ça mini-pousse ? Donnie se frotta les yeux en s'asseyant puis quand il remarqua Paw à côté de lui, il rougit et fit un petit cri féminin en se couvrant le plastron avec une couverture mais Paw lui arracha la couverture des mains violemment «T'as pas fini tes conneries! T'as rien à cacher, bouffon!».

«Cool ! On a fait une Pyjama Party, dommage que je m'en souvienne pas» S'exclama Mikey.

«NOOON ! J'espérai que l'antidote n'aurai aucun effet!» Se plains Mei. Quelle antidote? Je cherche Leo du regard car je ne l'avais pas entendu dire quoi que ce soit, ni Vénus soit dit en passant. Et bien Vénus dormait encore, le boucan ne l'avait pas réveillé et Leo... il était rouge comme une pivoine et semblait pétrifié : Vénus dormait un peu plus au dessus de lui, le serrait dans ses bras et sa tête reposé sur la poitrine de cette dernière. Mais ensuite Mei lança un oreiller sur la figure de Vénus un peu brutalement ce qui la réveilla, elle lâcha prise et se redressa.

«Non mais ça va pas ! C'est pas une façon de réveiller quelqu'un!» S'énerva Vénus puis elle nous remarqua et prit une moue déçu, elles fessaient toute un peu la même tête qu'elle «Alors ils sont redevenus comme avant... Attendez je reviens !»

Elle partie je ne sais où puis revins avec quelque chose derrière le dos. Entre temps Leo s'était un peu remit après avoir été secoué par Mikey mais il était encore un peu rouge.

«J'ai une question très facile pour vous les gars, combien font 7 + 3» Demanda Vénus et on lui répondit 10 tous les quatre en souriant face à une question aussi simple et stupide. ''Clic'' Vénus venait d'en profiter pour nous prendre en photo «Paw tu peux aller chercher l'album, s'il te plaît, cette photo servira à le finaliser».

«Quel Album ?» Demanda Donnie, je me tourne dans sa direction pour finalement remarquer une espèce de nœud derrière son cou et on se regardèrent tous les un après les autres et je toucha derrière mon cou pour remarquer juste ce que je craignais.

«POURQUOI J'AI UN PUTAIN DE RUBAN AUTOUR DU COU!» Hurlai-je en commençant à défaire le nœud.

«Moi, je trouve que ça me va bien» Dit Mikey en souriant et je lui cogne le dessus de la tête pour me faire ensuite cogner dessus à mon tour.

«Ne frappe pas Mikey!» Gronda Mei puis elle me prit dans ses bras «Je te préférais tellement plus quand tu était un Chibi ! T'étais tellement plus mignon que maintenant ! Et en plus je me suis fais molester pour une grosse mouche perverse pédophile !».

Elle s'est fait quoi ?! J'ai toujours su que ce type n'était pas net ! Pendant ce temps, Paw était revenus avec un album et Vénus avait placé la maudite photo qu'elle venait de prendre, puis à mit l'album sous son bras et c'était rapproché de nous.

«Oh arrête un peu ! Il t'as à peine touché avec son doigt» Dit Vénus agacée. Mei s'approcha d'elle et la fixa... puis elle toucha la poitrine de Vénus du bout du doigt.

«Hey ! Qui t'a permis de me tripoter !» S'écria Vénus furieuse, elle avait les poils hérissés et elle hissait comme un chat. Elle se servait de l'album pour se protéger la poitrine.

«Hey attendez, moi aussi je veux jouer!» S'exclama Paw en s'approchant des filles mais surtout de Vénus.

«NON ! NE ME TOUCHEZ PAS» Hurla Vénus en s'enfuyant alors que les deux autres lui couraient après «D'accord, je retire ce que j'ai dit avant !».

«Dites les filles, qu'est-ce qui c'est passé exactement ?» Demanda Leo et les filles s'arrêtèrent de courir. Les filles sourirent et partirent s'asseoir sur le canapé, Vénus au milieu qui ouvrit l'album qu'elle avait mit sur ses genoux et nous fit signe de venir voir. On jeta tous un coup d'œil à l'intérieur de l'album et nos yeux s'élargirent. Il y avait des photos de nous en bébé mais avec les filles sur certaines photo. C'est donc ce qui nous est arrivé quand on s'est fait toucher par ce laser... Pourquoi il y a une photo avec moi et mes frères habillés en princesse ! Je portais une robe rouge, Leo une bleu, Donnie une violette et Mikey une orange.

«Je vais déchirer cette photo !» M'exclamai-je furieux mais je me retrouva nez à nez avec les griffes de Mei.

«Abîme une seule de ces photos et je t'abîmes la tête, d'accord ?» Me dit-elle vicieusement et je décida qu'une photo ne valait pas la peine que je risque ma tête.

«Regardez celle-là, bébé Donnie avait vraiment cru qu'elle l'abandonnait» Dit Vénus en pointant une photo : Un Donnie version bébé était en train de chialer en tendant les bras vers une Paw qui partait. Vénus se tourna vers Donnie, un sourire amusé «Le Donnie normal n'apprécie pas beaucoup Paw mais on peut dire que bébé Donnie, c'était l'inverse».

«Ne m'en parle pas !» S'exclama Paw «Le seul moment où je l'avais pas coller au basket, c'était quand j'étais au toilette ou quand j'allais me laver !».

On ria tous sauf Donnie qui était rouge d'embarras.

«Et ces deux là, Vénus qui dort avec le mini Leo en le serrant dans ses bras et Mei qui joue avec de vieux jouet avec mini Raph et mini Mikey!» Dit Paw en montrant les photos en question «C'était vraiment adorable!».

«Ouais, bah c'était la seule exception, maintenant qu'il est redevenu normal, faudra pas trop espérer !» S'exclama Vénus en croisant les bras. Puis on continua à regarder les photos jusqu'à la fin de l'album où il ne restait plus que deux photos : Une photo de nous quatre bébés avec des rubans autour du cou et celle que Vénus avait prit un peu avant. Vénus pointa du doigt la première «Celle-la, on l'a prise juste avant d'aller chercher votre antidote».

«Mais, c'est vrai quand on y pense ! Comment vous avez réussi à trouver l'antidote ?» Demanda Donnie et les filles se mirent à nous éviter du regard.

«Eh bien...» Commença Mei tandis qu'elle jouait à pousser deux de ses doigts l'un contre l'autre «Pour récupérer l'antidote, il a fallu qu'on aille dans le repaire d'une de vos connaissance... le Shredder».

«VOUS QUOI ?!» Hurla-t-on en même temps, moi et mes frères.

«Les filles, c'était super dangereux de faire une chose pareille !» leurs dit Leo.

«C'est bon, Leo, on avait pensé à un plan parfait... ou presque» Annonça Vénus. C'est vrai que je me demandais pourquoi elles avaient des bandages à certain endroit.

«Je suppose que tant que vous ne vous êtes pas retrouvé face à Shredder, alors tous vas bien» Dit-je puis en réponse les filles évitèrent d'avantage nos regards. Je soupire ennuyé et me frotta les yeux «Laissez-moi deviner. Vous vous êtes retrouvé face à Shredder...».

«Oh ça va hein ! Je vous rappelle que si on n'y avait pas été, jamais vous n'auriez retrouver votre taille normale et ce qui compte c'est qu'on s'en soit sorti vivante, non ?!» S'exclama Mei en colère «Et puis on est téméraire mais pas stupide ! On a pris la fuite à la première occasion!»

«Mei a raison, mes fils» Dit Splinter apparaissant de nul part nous surprenant tous. Il a beau être mon Sensei et mon père, je déteste quand il fait ça. Sensei nous regarda moi et mes frères de manière stricte et prit un ton sévère «Les filles ont, non seulement risqué leurs vies pour récupérer cette antidote mais elles ont très bien pris soin de vous tous pendant ces deux dernières semaines. Je pense qu'elles méritent de la gratitude et non des réprimandes».

Moi et mes frères échangismes des regards puis mes trois frères s'inclinèrent devant les filles mais je refusais de faire de même. Ces filles en on bien profité d'après ce que j'ai vu.

«Merci pour avoir récupéré l'antidote et pour avoir pris soin de nous» Dirent mes frères et puis tous le monde me regarda.

«Raphael !» Dit sévèrement Maître Splinter. Je soupire puis m'incline un petit peu rapidement et murmura un petit ''merci''

«Pardon Raphie, je t'ai pas bien entendu» Me dit Mei en tendant une de ces oreilles avec une main. Les filles me regardaient avec un sourire moqueur, elles prennent plaisir à ça, les garces ! Je grogne très fort, non seulement à cause du surnom mais aussi car je savais que je n'avais pas le choix. Je m'incline donc à nouveau, correctement cette fois.

«Merci pour avoir récupéré l'antidote et pour avoir pris soin de nous» Dis-je un peu plus fort pour que tout le monde entende cette fois. Sensei hocha la tête satisfait puis parti.

«Mais de rien Raphie» Me dit Mei et je grogne encore plus fort.

«Ne m'appelle pas Raphie!» Criai-je en lui lançant un regard noir mais elle se contenta de me sourire sournoisement puis se mit à m'appeler ''Raphie'' à répétition.

«Je sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai envie de regarder des épisodes de Batman» Se mit à dire Leo confus par ses propres envies.

«Pas besoin de le répéter deux fois» S'exclama Vénus en tirant Leo avec elle par le bras en direction de la télé «On rangera les couvertures plus tard, pour le moment BATMAN !».

Tout le monde par la suite s'occupa avec quelque chose puis on rangea tous les couvertures et je suis aller dormir dans MA chambre.


	12. Chapitre 11

**Chapitre 11**

PDV Meiko :

J'étais tranquille à regarder un de mes épisodes de One Piece, Ace est dans cet épisode ! Mais Mikey arrive devant moi avec une drôle de pizza... est-ce que c'est un rat mort que je vois dans cette pizza ?!

«Mei ! c'est la nouvelle pizza que je viens juste d'inventer ! Goûtes-en un morceau !» Me dit-il en rapprochant sa pizza de moi.

«Euh... bien sûr Mikey...» Dis-je en riant nerveusement. Raph qui lisait un magazine tourna son attention vers nous en souriant, il savait que j'avais du mal à refuser quoi que ce soit à Mikey. 

«Bouges ça de mon chemin!» Dit soudainement Vénus en arrivant en mode bourrin et en jetant le plateau avec la pizza de Mikey pour passer entre moi et Mikey. Je me tourne vers elle pour la voir sourire au coin, elle l'a fait exprès ! Oh merci grande sœur, tu m'as sauvé ! Et Raph lui était retourné à son magazine déçu, ptit con ! 

«Hey quelqu'un a vu Leo ? Ça va faire une semaine qu'on le voit presque plus !» Demanda Vénus en regardant partout. 

«Bah il doit encore être en train de méditer dans le dojo» Lui répond Raph «S'il préfère rester dans le dojo à méditer plutôt que de passer du temps avec nous, c'est son problème». 

«Crétin» Lui cria Vénus puis se dirigea vers le dojo. Raph l'a suivi du regard intrigué et un peu vexé de s'être fait insulter. 

«Si je résume bien, ton frère est comme un fantôme cette dernière semaine et s'isole et il ne te vient pas en tête que ton frère est en train de se morfondre ou de déprimer» Lui dis-je. Raph et Mikey me regardèrent. Et Raph commença à se lever, lui aussi été inquiet mais il avait choisi de l'ignorer jusqu'à maintenant. Mais je le forçai à se rasseoir «laisse tomber, Vénus va s'en charger. Elle est capable de remettre la tête de n'importe qui à sa place quand elle est vraiment déterminée à le faire».

PDV de Leonardo :

La dernière mission a été un désastre, si les filles n'avaient pas été là... je sais vraiment plus quoi faire, tout le mondes ignorent mes ordres. Je ne devrais peut-être pas être le leader. J'étais en position de méditation les yeux fermés mais je sentais un regard sur moi. J'ouvre les yeux pour voir que le visage de Vénus est à quelques centimètres du mien. Je rougi et recule brusquement.

«Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!» Lui criai-je.

«Moi ? J'attends que tu me dise ce qui te tracasse» Me dit-elle.

«Il n'y a rien qui me tracasse» Mentais-je en détournant mon regard et je reçu un coup sur la tête «Hey ! Mais pourquoi tu m'as frappé ?!».

«Tu sais Leo, tu nous as demandé de ne plus mentir mais c'est valable pour vous aussi !» Réprimanda-t-elle «Alors c'est simple, chaque fois que tu me dira que ce n'est rien ou que tout va bien, tu recevras un coup sur la tête».

«Je te le dit, je vais bi-» Commençai-je à dire agacé mais elle me mit un coup avant que je puisse finir ma phrase.

«Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire» Me dit-elle puis elle soupira «Parles-en à qui que ce soit et je t'explose la tête!».

«Hein?!» Fut tout ce que je dit et puis je compris pourquoi. Elle me serra dans ses bras et je rougi à nouveau. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?

«Leo, tout le monde s'inquiète pour toi, Même Raph, Même s'il ne le montre pas» Dit-elle en resserrant son emprise sur moi «Je t'en pris, dis moi ce qui ne va pas».

«Très bien» Dis-je en soupirant «C'est juste que je me demande si je suis fait pour être leader. Je devrais sans doute laisser ma place à quelqu'un, Raph peut-être».

«Tu veux notre mort à tous, c'est ça!» Plaisanta-t-elle puis repris son sérieux « Mais j'ai juste une question. Qui est le leader de tes frères ? Toi ou le Capitaine Ryan».

«Quoi ?» Demandai-je intrigué «Eh bien c'est moi mais pourquoi tu demandes ça?»

«Alors pourquoi tu fais tout pour imiter le Capitaine Ryan» Dit-elle «Comment tes frères pourrais te prendre au sérieux si tous ce que tu fais, c'est imiter quelqu'un que tu n'es pas. Tu admires peut-être le Capitaine Ryan mais ce n'est pas notre cas. Pourquoi tu n'essayerais pas de mener tes frères en agissant à ta manière plutôt que celle de quelqu'un d'autre, je suis sûr qu'ils te prendraient plus aux sérieux et soit plus à l'écoute de ce qu'ils ont à dire».

Je la fixe étonné, j'ai toujours pensé qu'elle était une fille complètement immature. Puis je réfléchis à ses paroles, c'est vrai que mes frères était souvent exaspéré à chaque fois que je commençai à imiter le Capitaine Ryan.

«Tu dois avoir raison» Dis-je puis lui souris «Je vais faire des efforts, je te le promet».

«Je n'en doute pas. En plus le Capitaine Ryan est un minable, tu vaux mille fois mieux que lui!» Me dit-elle puis elle se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie mais avant elle se tourna vers moi et me souris «Tu viens ?».

Je hocha la tête et commença à la suivre. On alla dans le salon et juste au moment où Donnie sort de son labo en urgence.

«Eh tout le monde, j'ai reçue un message de Jack Kurtzman, il a des informations importantes à nous donner. Il nous attend dans sa planque avec les Mutanimals» Nous annonce Donnie.

«Ok tout le monde, allons voir ce que Jack Kurtzman veux nous annoncer» Dis-je et on partie tous en direction de la planque de Jack. Les filles ont évidement fait la gueule en voyant qu'il était humain.

«Bonjour mes amis» Dit Leatherhead en s'approchant avec les autres Mutanimals : Slash, leur leader, Dr Rockwell et Pete le pigeon. Mei baissa les oreilles devant Leatherhead et Slash. Elle n'était pas effrayée, elle semblait surtout mal à l'aise en leur présence.

«Mei n'aime pas trop être en présence d'animaux beaucoup plus gros qu'elle. Quand on était petite, on s'est retrouvé face à un énorme cerf et elle faisait exactement la même gueule que maintenant» Nous expliqua Vénus puisque qu'on devait tous se poser à peu près la même question «Mais à part ça, je savais pas qu'il y avait une autre tortue mutante !».

«Slash était la tortue de compagnie de Raph avant d'être muté, et il s'appelait Spike en ce temps-là» Expliqua Mikey.

«Attend, une tortue qu'à une tortue de compagnie ?» Dit Paw en levant un sourcil «Mais c'est débile!».

«Pourquoi tu lèves encore ton sourcil ?!» Demanda Donnie. C'est vrai que Paw à souvent tendance à lever un de ses sourcils à chaque occasion.

«Je lève mon sourcil où je veux et quand je veux d'abord !» S'exclama Paw en se mettant face à Donnie et en levant à nouveau un sourcil dans le seul but d'agacer Donnie.

«Mais pourquoi il est pas resté avec vous alors ?» Demanda Mei et Slash évita son regard.

«Eh bien, lorsque Slash a muté, il a tenté de tous nous tuer à l'exception de Raph. Mikey et Donnie ont été gravement blessé» Lui dis-je.

«QUOI ?!» Hurla-t-elle furieuse puis elle tenta de foncer sur Slash mais fut stoppé par Paw et Raph.

«Je regrette vraiment mes actions du passé» Dit Slash en regardant Mei avec détermination «Ce genre de chose ne se reproduira plus, c'est une promesse».

«Y a intérêt!» Dit Mei après réflexion puis elle tourne son attention dans ma direction «Et puis comment ça se fait qu'il n'y est eu que Mikey et Donnie de blessé, et toi alors ?».

«Eh bien notre cher Leonardo était en train de boire du thé avec une fillette pendant ce temps-là» Lui informa Raph en mettant un de ses bras sur mon épaule et je rougi de honte. Vénus et Paw se mirent à rire.

«Voulez-vous du thé très chère ?» Commença Paw avec un accent anglais et en faisant semblant de tenir une tasse de thé.

«Mais avec joie mon amie !» Continua Vénus en faisant de même. Par contre Mei ne sembla pas du tout amusée, elle m'attrapa et commença à me secouer comme un prunier.

«Tes frangins étaient en train de se faire défoncer et toi, tu buvais du thé avec une gamine !» Cria-t-elle.

«J'y peux rien! J'ignorai que Slash avait été muté!» Contrai-je en la repoussant «Et cette fillette était une petite peste, elle allait boire du mutagène alors j'ai été obligé de me montrer pour l'en empêcher et elle m'a menacé de crier pour que ses parents viennent si je jouais pas à la dînette avec elle et ses peluches !»

«Mes amies, ne serait-il pas mieux d'écouter ce que Jack veux nous dire plutôt que de continuer ses disputes futiles» Dit calmement Leatherhead et on se calma tous un peu et on dirigea toute notre attention vers Jack Kurtzman y compris les filles, même si elle était à une certaine distance, elle tendirent l'oreille à ce qu'il avait à dire.

«Alors voilà» commença-t-il «Les Kraang sont apparemment retournés faire des activités louches sur une de leur ancienne base qui avait était endommagé suite à un problème avec des expériences qu'ils pratiquaient là-bas il y a des années».

«C'était quoi ces expériences ?» Demanda Raph.

«Eh bien je l'ignore malheureusement, je n'aie pas beaucoup d'information à ce sujet» S'excusa Jack.

«Bon alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend ?» S'exclama Mikey «Mission : découvrir ce que prépare les Kranng».

«Attendez!» Interviens Jack alors qu'on s'apprêtaient à partir «Prenez ça! Ce sont des tranquillisants, il n'y en a que quatre. On ne sait jamais sur quoi vous pourriez tomber là-bas !»

On remercia Jack et Donnie récupéra les tranquillisants. Après avoir sauté de toit en toi plusieurs fois, Mei s'arrêta puis fixa la pleine lune. C'était jour de pleine lune et elle se mit à hurler comme un vrai loup, c'était impressionnant, on était tous impressionné d'ailleurs.

«Miaouuuuuuuuu!» Se mit à hurler Vénus à son tour et tous le monde la regarda blasé sauf Paw qui riait et Mei qui continuer à hurler.

«Euh... Vénus, qu'est-ce tu fais ?» Finit par demander Donnie.

«Bah j'hurle à la pleine lune» Lui répondit Vénus de manière tout à fait naturel «C'est une tradition chez les loups».

«Mais tu n'es pas un loup, tu es un chat» Fit remarquer le Dr Rockwell.

«Peut-être mais j'ai été élevé par des loups alors j'en est rien à faire d'être un chat ! Je continue quand même !» Annonça Vénus puis elle recommença à essayer d'imiter Mei.

«Franchement Mei, tu pourrais au moins essayer de donner des cours à ta petite sœur» Dit Raph en plaisantant quand elles eurent terminées.

«C'est pas grave, ma **petite** sœur fait de son mieux, c'est ce qui compte !» Dit Mei d'un ton moqueur en tapotant la tête de Vénus qui avait l'air de fumer de colère.

«La ferme!» Cria-t-elle en direction de Mei puis elle dirigea son regard vers Raph «Et pour info, c'est **moi** la plus vieille de nous trois et Mei plus jeune. J'ai deux mois de différence avec Paw et Paw à deux mois de différence avec Mei».

«QUOI?!» Moi et mes frères crièrent en même temps. On avais finit par comprendre que Vénus était la moins mature et Mei la plus responsable. C'est le monde à l'envers chez ces filles ! Après notre discussion à ce sujet clos, on arriva devant la fameuse ancienne base des Kraang.

«Bon voilà le plan que je propose» Commençai-je «Les Mutanimals feront diversion pendant que moi, mes frères et les filles nous introduirons dans leur base et découvrirons ce que complote les Kraang».

«C'est tout ?!» s'étonna Raph «Pas de grand discours ?!».

«Non, j'ai... promis à quelqu'un de faire des efforts» Lui répondis-je puis souris dans la direction de Vénus qui me fis un sourire à son tour.

On fit tous selon le plan, les Mutanimals firent diversion tandis qu'on s'introduisit dans la base des Kraang. On finit par arriver devant une espèce d'immense ordinateur Kraang et Donnie commença à taper sur le clavier Kraang.

«J'ai trouvé ! Apparemment, les Kraang sont en train d'essayer de créer un retro-mutagène...» Expliqua Donnie et fronça les sourcils dans l'incompréhension «Mais pourquoi les Kraang voudraient fabriquer du retro-mutagène ?».

«Pour un génie, t'es pas très malin!» Dit Paw et on la regarda tous intrigué «Bah oui banane! S'ils utilisent le retro-mutagène contre vous, vous redeviendrez tous de vulgaires tortues domestiques inoffensifs et après ils pourront se faire une bonne soupe de tortues pour fêter leur victoire !».

On fut tous bouche-bée, Paw avait raison, si les Kraang utilise ça contre nous, on est fichue!

«On ne va pas les laisser nous transformer en soupe de tortues! Pas vrai Leo!» Me demande Mikey inquiet.

«T'en fait pas Mikey, jamais je ne laisserai les Kraang faire ça à un seul d'entre nous» Dis-je à Mikey en souriant pour le rassurer et il me souris en réponse «Et avec un peu de chance, leur retro-mutagène pourra aider Karai!».

«C'est qui Karai ?» Demanda Vénus en fronçant les sourcil.

«Eh bien Karai, c'est...» Commençai-je en rougissant et Vénus sembla froncer d'avantage dles sourcils.

«Par la barbe de Darwin!» S'exclama tout d'un coup Donnie.

«C'est quoi cette expression stupide ?!» Dit Paw. Donnie sembla agacé par sa réflexion mais choisi de l'ignorer.

«J'ai trouvé un vieux document Kraang datant d'environ 16-17 ans» Annonça-t-il.

«Sûrement ses fameuses expériences. Qu'est-ce que t'attend, montre-nous!» Dit Raph. Donnie hocha la tête puis tapa de nouveau sur le clavier et une espèce d'écran apparue.

«Jour 1 de l'expérience 065 : Kraang à récupéré ce que l'on nomme trois espèces animales différentes en paire, une femelle et un mâle. Les femelles attendent comme prévue par Kraang ce que l'on appelle une portée de petits» Dit une voix de Kraang. On pouvait voir trois cages avec dans chacune d'elle deux animaux : Deux loups dans la première, un brun et un noir. Deux lynx dans la seconde, tout deux blond sablé mais un plus clair que l'autre et dans la dernière deux chats, un blanc et un bleu très foncé, presque noir. Ils semblaient tous agité et on pouvait être sûr lesquelles étaient les femelles: pour les chats, la femelle était la blanche, sa grossesse étais la plus voyante. Ensuite le lynx plus clair était la femelle puis enfin chez les loup, c'était la noire, même si la grossesse était à peine visible. Les Kraang alla chercher la louve en première et finit par la faire sortir même si le mâle essayait de la protéger puis commença à devenir très agité quand ils réussirent à la sortir. Ils l'emmenèrent sur une table d'opération et l'attachère. Puis ils lui injectère un produit au niveau du coup puis plusieurs autres au niveau du ventre. La réaction fut immédiate, la louve commença à se tordre de douleur et gémissant et la louve commença à changer de forme et ses gémissement devinrent de plus en plus humain, au final il n'y avait plus que la queue et les oreilles qui était celle d'un loup, le reste était devenu humain, la louve maintenant à moitiée humaine à été remit dans la cage. Le mâle n'eut même pas le temps d'aller vérifier l'état de sa compagne qu'il fut tiré de la cage à son tour pour la même chose sauf qu'il ne reçu qu'une injection au niveau du coup tandis que les autres animaux regardaient avec horreur en sachant que leur tour viendrait. Les autres femelles reçurent elles aussi des injections au niveau du ventre et tous se passèrent de la même façon, les gémissement de douleur de l'animal qui se transformé en cri humain.

«Maman, papa» Murmurèrent les filles devant ce spectacle horrible, elle tremblaient de tout leur membre et Vénus était au bord des larmes qu'elle refusait de laisser sortir. Mikey, lui, pleuré déjà, je le pris dans mes bras pour le réconforter. Mikey a toujours était le plus sensible face à ce genre de chose. L'écran devint noir puis s'éclaira de nouveau.

«Jour 2 de l'expérience 065 : L'expérience mené par Kraang le jour 1 avec le mutagène test est de environ 15%. Seul un de ce que l'on nomme petit à survécu à l'expérimentation pour chacune de ce qui se nomme femelles. Nous avons habillé les sujets test avec ce que l'on nomme des vêtements humains : Kraang va donc procéder à l'extraction des sujets échec» Dit de nouveau la voix Kraang. On pouvait voir la femme chat sur la table d'opération déjà attaché et ses yeux violets semblable à Vénus montrer de la terreur pure et simple tandis que le mâle se battait avec les barreaux de sa cage. Un des Kraang se rapproché dangereusement de la pauvre femme avec une scie circulaire. La suite me força à couvrir les yeux de Mikey en le tournant vers mon plastron mais je savais que les cris de douleur et d'horreur aller le hanter pendant longtemps, ils nous hanteraient tous, les filles en particulier. Je savais que les Kraang était des êtres cruel, mais à ce point ! Il y avait du sang partout, on comprit tous qu'ils retiraient les bébés morts avant même d'être née par la faute de leur expérience. Quand l'écran devient noir, les larmes de Vénus coulées à flot, le visage horrifié et elle s'était effondré sur ses genoux, Paw et Mei avait un regard horrifié tout comme moi et mes frères et les larmes de Mikey continué de couler librement sur mon plastron. L'écran s'illumina à nouveau.

«Jour 6 de l'expèrience 065 : Les sujet test on réussi à s'évader de leur cage mais Kraang mettra tous en œuvre pour empêcher cette fuite» Dit le Kraang. On voyait avec les caméra Kraang les six mi-humain, mi-animaux courir dans les couloir Kraang poursuivit par des Kraang. Mais malheureusement la femme chat s'effondra sur le sol en se tenant le ventre.

«NE LA TOUCHEZ PAS!» Hurla l'homme chat qui était sans aucun doute le père de Vénus. Il fonça sur le Kraang qui avait essayer d'atteindre sa compagne. Les quatre autres s'étaient arrêté et étaient près à leur venir en aide.

«Non! Ne vous arrêter pas de courir sinon cette évasion n'aura servi à rien et on sera tous capturé à nouveau! Ne vous occuper pas de nous! COUREZ!» Cria la mère de Vénus qui était la femme chat, on l'avait tous comprit. Les autres hésitèrent puis finalement se remirent à courir non sans verser des larmes. Au bout d'un moment un Kraang ordonna le feu et le père de Vénus voyant le danger pour sa compagne la protégea avec la seule chose avec laquelle il pouvez la protéger : son corps. Ce fut une nuée de laser et la mère de Vénus serrait à chaudes larmes le corps maintenant inerte de son compagnon avant d'être emmené de force par des Kraang. L'écran passa à d'autre caméra pour suivre les quatre restant, on ne pouvait pas entendre ce qu'ils disaient mais on pouvait clairement lire sur leurs lèvres.

«Il sont encore derrière nous! Les filles ont de plus en plus de mal à tenir le rythme, on ne sortira jamais d'ici!» Dit le père de Mei.

«Alors il faut les ralentir» Dit le père de Paw en s'arrêtant soudainement.

«Tu ne peux pas faire ça !» Dit la mère de Paw quand ils comprirent tous ce qu'il avait en tête.

«Je le peux et je le ferais» Dit le père de Paw puis regarda celui de Mei «L'un de nous doit faire sortir les filles d'ici, je compte sur toi et prend soin d'elle!».

Le père de Mei regarda celui de Paw puis finalement hocha la tête et continua de courir en traînant de force la mère de Paw avec l'aide de sa compagne. Le père de Paw les regarda partir avec douceur avec ses yeux bleu semblable à ceux de Paw. Puis il attendit les Kraang et engagea un combat contre eux du mieux qu'il pu mais les Kraang étant trop nombreux pour lui, il fini par succomber aux blessures que les Kraang lui infligèrent. L'écran devint noir et maintenant Paw toujours le regard horrifié comme chacun de nous mais avait maintenant quelques larmes qui coulé le long de ses joues et Mais avais un filet de sang qui sortait d'un coin de sa bouche, elle avait dut se mordre l'intérieur de la bouche pour s'empêcher de pleurer.

«Jour 9 de l'expérience 065 : Notre dernier sujet test restant à ce que l'on nomme accouché d'un sujet test que l'on appelle nouveau-né mais Kraang à sous-estimer le sujet test qui a donné naissance et le sujet tente de s'enfuir avec le sujet test nouveau-né» Dit le Kraang. La mère de Vénus était en train de courir avec un bébé dans ses bras qui était évidement Vénus. Elle continua à courir malgré le fait que les Kraang lui tiraient dessus et lui infligèrent donc de plus en plus de blessures puis elle arriva dans une salle avec trois différents et énormes tubes contenant trois mutagènes diffèrents. Sans réfléchir, elle baissa un levier qui mélangea les trois mutagène et créa un mutant qui était le mélange d'un lézard, un faucon et un requin (utilisez votre imagination, je vais pas faire de description). Les Kraang furent trop occupés à essayer de contenir ce nouveau mutant et elle en profita pour s'échapper. L'écran s'éteignit puis se ralluma pour y montrer une base Kraang détruite.

«Jour 10 de l'expérience 065: Nous avons retrouver le dernier sujet test qui resté à Kraang décédée, sans aucune trace du sujet test nouveau-né. Kraang annonce donc que l'expérience 065 est un échec totale et une perte de temps inutile et monumentale. Le mutant créé par le dernier sujet test à rendu cette base inutilisable» Finit le Kraang puis l'écran disparu.

«On se repli» Dis-je tout doucement comme un murmure.

«Mais on a pas-» Commença Raph mais je le coupa même s'il avait toujours un regard horrifié par ce qu'on venait de voir.

«Non Raph, une autre fois» dis-je toujours doucement. Raph soupira puis hocha la tête comprenant que ce n'était pas le moment pour continuer la mission. Donnie se rapprocha de Vénus et l'observa, les yeux de Vénus n'avez pas quitter l'emplacement de l'écran.

«Elle est en état de choc.» Annonça Donnie. Mei s'approcha et prit Vénus dans ses bras en style mariée sans dire un mot. On parti tous en direction de la sorti mais on fut stoppé par des Kraang. Pour Vénus, ça a été comme un déclic, elle se dégagea des bras de Mei et fonça tête baissée avec une rage aveugle sur les Kraang et pour les deux autres filles, c'était tous ce qu'il fallait pour qu'elles en fassent de même. Je n'avais jamais vu de sang de Kraang ou leurs cadavres avant aujourd'hui. Mais je pouvais pas laisser les filles continuer, elles pourraient se blesser ou blesser quelqu'un.

«Donnie» Commençai-je aussi calmement que je le pouvait «Les tranquillisants !».

Donnie comprit et passa à chacun de nous un tranquillisant. Il fallait arrêter les filles par n'importe quel moyen, c'est la seule solution. On visa, moi et Donnie réussit à atteindre notre cible, j'atteignis Vénus sur la jambe et Donnie atteignit Paw sur le bras et elles tombèrent toute les deux inconscientes. Raph à eu beaucoup moins de chance, Mei avait bougé au mauvais moment et le tranquillisant passa à côté d'elle. Elle remarqua Raph et fonça de manière aveugle sur lui, Raph tenta de se défendre mais Mei fini par être au dessus de lui à tenter de l'étrangler.

«RAPH!» Nous crièrent à l'unisson mais Mikey fut le premier à réagir.

«Désolé !» Murmura-t-il avais de planter le dernier tranquillisant dans l'épaule de Mei qui tomba à son tour inconsciente. Mikey tourna ensuite son attention vers Raph «ça va frangin ?!».

«Ouais, t'en fais pas !» Dit Raph en se frottant la gorge «Allons nous en d'ici !».

Nous partîmes donc de la base. J'avais prit Vénus dans mes bras en mode marié, Raph fit de même avec Mei et Donnie avec Paw. On rejoint les Mutanimals sur un toit.

«Qu'est-il arrivé ?» Demanda Leatherhead inquiet.

«On a du partir en urgence» Leur dis-je «Les filles on juste appris des nouvelles assez... fracassantes».

Nous leur expliquèrent le plan des Kraang mais on ne leur dit rien au sujet des filles, ils n'avaient pas besoin de savoir. On retourna ensuite dans notre repaire et on expliqua à Sensei ce qui était arrivé. Quand les filles reprirent connaissance, elles partirent chacune d'un côté, Vénus et Paw dans leur chambre et Mei sorti du repaire. Je parti coucher Mikey, attendit qu'il soit complètement endormi puis je partis voir Vénus. Elle était assit sur son lit et regardait le mur devant elle. Je m'assis à côté d'elle et attendis qu'elle veuille parlé comme elle l'avait fait en quelque sorte pour moi.

«Tu penses que je suis quelqu'un de cruelle ?» Me demanda-t-elle finalement après plusieurs minutes et je la regarda surpris.

«Non, pas du tout!» Lui répondit-je sincèrement.

«Et bien tu devrais» dit-elle amèrement avant de se mettre à pleurer à nouveau «C'est ma faute !».

«Quoi ?!» Demandai-je incrédule.

«C'est ma faute! Si je n'avez pas était là, mes vrais parent aurait eu une chance de survivre !» Dit-elle en pleurant «Et en plus pendant toute ces années, j'en ai rien eu à faire de leur existence et eux ils ont sacrifiés leurs vies pour que je survive !».

«Vénus, regardes-moi» Ordonnai-je avec un ton sérieux en la forçant à me regarder «Rien de ce qui est arrivé est de ta faute ! Tu n'as pas demandé qu'une chose pareille leurs arrivent! Et moi aussi je ne me suis jamais vraiment préoccuper de qui était mes vrais parents, ce qui fait de moi quelqu'un d'aussi cruel que toi dans ce cas!».

«Leo, je sais que je suis pas très friande de câlin et tous ça mais là je pense que j'en est vraiment besoins» Me demanda-t-elle avec un regard suppliant. Je lui souris tendrement et la prit dans mes bras, la laissant sangloter sur mon plastron jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme d'épuisement puis je la coucha en enlevant seulement ses chaussures et sorti pour aller me coucher à mon tour.

PDV Donatello :

Je vis mon frère Léo monter dans la cabane à la rencontre de Vénus et je décida d'aller voir Paw, j'étais un peu curieux de savoir comment elle digéré ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Je la vit assise sur son lit en position fœtal.

«Alors... Est-ce que ça va ?» Demandai-je ne sachant trop quoi dire.

«Ça a l'air d'aller ?!» Me grogna-t-elle. «Va voir au Texas si j'y suis!».

«Tu sais, ce qu'a fait ton père était vraiment courageux, suicidaire mais courageux! Il m'a un peu fait penser à Leo pour ça» Lui dis-je et je réussi à l'intriguer «Leo a toujours été prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour nous protéger! Jusqu'à maintenant on à eût de la chance qu'il n'est pas fini par se faire tuer».

«T'as un grand frère suicidaire en gros» Me dit-elle. Je rie un peu à ça.

«Au fond, moi et mes frères ont les tous» lui expliquai-je «Moi aussi je serai près à risquer ma vie pour mes frères et ils feraient de même et pas seulement Leo! Ce sont mes frères et même si parfois on est casse-pied les un envers les autres on s'aiment malgré tout! C'est sans-doute ce que ton père ressentait, tu ne crois pas ?».

«Dit donc t'es vraiment fleur bleu comme tortue» ria-t-elle puis elle reprit ensuite son sérieux «Mais t'as pas tord... C'est juste quoi... disons que jusqu'ici, j'avais toujours penser que mon père avait fait comme n'importe quel lynx : qu'il avait fait ce qu'il avait à faire et qu'il s'est barré. J'ai jamais vraiment eu un quelconque respect pour lui jusqu'à maintenant».

«Je vois, alors que comptes-tu faire maintenant?» Lui demandai-je.

«Eh bien pour commencer, je vais aller me pioter» Dit-elle pour souris méchamment «Allez dégages avant de recevoir mon pied dans le derrière».

«J'aimerai voir ça» plaisantai-je.

«Ne me tente pas la tortue, tu sais que j'en serais capable !» Répliqua-t-elle à son tour «Allez, à demain Brainiac, va te coucher !».

Je sorti de la chambre et me dirigea vers la mienne. Elle est pas si détestable finalement.

PDV Raphael :

Après avoir réfléchi, je décidai de suivre Mei hors du repaire, je me demandai pourquoi elle n'avait pas versé une larme contrairement au deux autres. Mais je compris pourquoi, je pouvais entendre des sanglots faisant écho dans le tunnel. J'hésitais puis finalement je décidais de la laisser seule, elle n'avait de toute évidence pas envie qu'on la voit dans cette état. Je retourna dans le repaire et m'assis sur le canapé du salon. Un peu plus tard, Mei revint à son tours dans le repaire. Elle semblais hésiter un moment puis finalement, elle vint s'asseoir à côté de moi.

«Écoute Raph, je...» Commença-t-elle en cherchant ses mots « Je suis désolé pour...».

«Si c'est pour le coup de l'étranglement, c'est rien, j'ai vu pire!» Lui dis-je pour essayer de la faire moins culpabiliser pour ça.

«Ah oui? Comme quoi?» Demanda-t-elle.

«Eh bien vomir des écureuils mutant, me retrouver avec une tête de dindon, me retrouver dans la peau d'un Kraang et sans oublier être transformé en une espèce de chien en herbe!» Lui répondis-je «Et à mes yeux, c'est bien pire que de se faire étrangler!».

«Sérieux, il t'est arrivé tous ses truc là !» Me demanda Mei en souriant et je hocha la tête en réponse et elle se mit à rire «t'as pas été très gâté !».

«T'as l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux» Dit-je et elle reprit un air sombre. Moi et ma grande gueule.

«Tu sais, Les Kraang vont me le payer» Grogna-t-elle «Pour les tortures qu'ils on fait subir à nos parents, pour avoir tués nos frères et sœurs qui n'auront jamais eu l'occasion de voir le jour par leurs fautes, pour avoir tué le père de Paw et les parents de Vénus et enfin pour avoir fait pleurer mes deux frangines. Ils vont tous me le payer !».

Peut après avoir fini son discours, elle se mit bailler.

«Mais pour le moment je vais me coucher!» Dit-elle. Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre mais avant me souria malicieusement «Et merci de m'avoir raconté tes mésaventures pour me remonter le moral, c'est vraiment adorable de ta part, Raphie~ !».

«Ne m'appelle pas Raphie! Et c'était pas du tout pour te remonter le moral !» criai-je. Elle rie et parti dans sa chambre. Au moins, elle n'a plus l'air de culpabiliser. Je baille à mon tour et décide qu'il est temps pour moi d'aller me coucher comme tout le monde.


	13. Chapitre 12

Chapitre 12

PDV Michealangelo :

2 semaines maintenant que les filles ont appris la vérité sur leurs origines, elles ont un peu déprimés pendant 3 jours puis elles ont retrouvés leurs caractères habituels. Je vois Raph tenter de se rapprocher de Mei mais celle-ci lui grogne bruyamment dessus ce qui le fit reculer. Et c'est comme ça depuis ce qui est arrivé il y a une semaine, cette journée à prouvé que les filles aussi ont une faiblesse, pour l'une d'entre elles, c'est sûr en tout cas.

Flash-back :

On était revenue d'une mission pour essayer de récupérer le rétro-mutagène des Kraangs mais on était revenus les mains vides.

«Tout est de ta faute Leo» S'énerva Raph en se mettant en face de Leo.  
«Comment ça ma faute ?» S'énerva à son tour Leo.  
«Parfaitement, toi et ton stupide plan» ajouta Raph.  
«Le plan était Parfait!» Interviens Vénus et se positionnant entre les deux et se mettant face à Raph «C'est toi qui as tout fait rater !».  
«Quoi ?!» Cria Raph furieux.  
«Je suis un dur, Je pourrais m'occuper des Kraang seul, les mains attachées dans le dos» Commença à dire Vénus en imitant une voix de garçon puis elle pointa du doigt Mei «Même Mei a suivi le plan à la lettre! Tu es le seul qui à fait n'importe quoi!».  
«Hey!» Fut tout ce qu'elle dit après avoir été mentionné.  
«Leo a promis de faire des efforts pour être un meilleur leader! MAIS IL N'EST PAS LE SEUL ICI QUI DEVRAIT APPRENDRE A FAIRE DES EFFORTS» Hurla Vénus furieuse. Raph, lui fume de colère.  
«JE N'AI PAS DE LECON A RECEVOIR D'UN VULGAIRE CHAT DE SALON STUPIDE!» Hurla Raph.

Vénus se mit à hisser très fort et tous ses poils étaient dressés, c'est vrai que chat de salon est une corde sensible chez Vénus qui fonça tête baissée sur Raph. Personne n'osa les séparer puis Raph réussit à balancer Vénus dans le bassin d'eau qu'on a dans le salon du repaire.

«IDIOT!» Hurla Mei en punchant Raph, elle paniquait et était furieuse «Vénus ne sait pas nager!».

On la regarda tous choqués sauf Paw qui devait le savoir. Leo fut le premier à réagir, avant que Mei ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, il avait déjà plongé dans le bassin. Dès qu'il remonta à la surface avec Vénus, celle-ci cherchait à monter sur sa tête pour essayer d'éviter tout contacte avec l'eau. 

«Mei !» Appela-t-elle immédiatement, son regard montrait qu'elle été terrifié. Elle se servit de Leo comme d'une plate-forme pour sauter et atterrir sur le rebord du bassin dans les bras de Mei. Leo en profita pour sortir à son tour de l'eau, non sans tousser un peu, en se servant de lui comme plate-forme, Vénus avait poussé la tête de Léo dans l'eau, il avait donc dû boire la tasse.  
«Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous planté là, aller chercher des serviettes!» Ordonna Mei. Donnie et Moi sommes donc parti en chercher deux, une pour Vénus et une pour Leo.  
«Mais pourquoi Vénus ne sait pas nager ? Vous n'aviez jamais essayé de lui apprendre ?» Demanda Donnie.  
«Ce n'est pas qu'on n'a jamais essayé de lui apprendre» Expliqua Paw «Ses parents, Mei et moi avons essayé à plusieurs reprises, mais avec à chaque fois le même résultat, Vénus finissait toujours par couler comme une pierre. Au bout d'un certain temps et après avoir pas mal persisté, on a compris qu'elle ne peut tous simplement pas nager».  
«Et donc maintenant, elle a peur de l'eau ?» Demandai-je.  
«Non Mikey, elle n'a pas peur de l'eau en général» Me répondit Mei «Elle ne panique que lorsqu'elle n'a plus pied parce qu'elle sait qu'elle ne pourra pas remonter d'elle-même». 

Fin du Flash-back.

Maintenant Raph est devant son punching-ball et s'énerve dessus.

«Alors, Mei t'a toujours pas pardonné on dirait» Lui dit Paw en allant vers lui.  
«Je me suis pourtant excusé plusieurs fois mais elle continue de m'en vouloir» expliqua Raph.  
«Tu t'es excusé envers Mei» Demanda Paw intriguée et Raph hocha la tête de haut en bas en réponse «Donc je récapitules : c'est Vénus que tu as failli noyer et toi tu présentes tes excuses à Mei ?! Tu peux m'expliquer ta logique ?».  
«Et merde!» Dit Raph en partant à la recherche de Vénus. Curieux je décides de le suivre. Il finit par la trouver dans le dojo en train de méditer avec Leo, Raph l'appela plusieurs fois mais elle ne répondit pas. C'est finalement Leo qui ouvrit les yeux.  
«Pas la peine de te fatiguer Raph, elle s'est endormi» expliqua Leo en regardant Vénus.  
«Elle dort ?» Répéta Raph étonné «Mais pourquoi dans cette position ?».  
«Elle a insisté pour essayer de méditer avec moi par curiosité et elle s'est endormi au bout de trois minutes» expliqua Leo en soupirant. Vénus commença à se réveiller doucement avec un petit bâillement.  
«Où est-ce que je suis ?» Demanda-t-elle doucement en scannant autour d'elle avec des yeux mi-clos encore un peu endormis.  
«Bien dormi ?» Lui demanda Leo un peu amusé. Vénus le regarda confus puis prit un air embarrassé.  
«Zut, je me suis endormis ! Désolé Leo !» Lui dit-elle  
«C'est pas grave, ça nous est tous arrivé au moins une fois» Lui dit Leo pour la réconforter puis tourna son attention vers Raph «Mais pourquoi tu voulais voir Vénus?».  
«Je suis venu pour m'excuser pour ce qu'il s'est passé il y a une semaine» dit-il en direction de Vénus. Elle le regarda puis souris.  
«Bah c'est déjà oublié» Lui dit-elle puis elle tourna son attention vers Leo un sourire amusé sur le visage «Et puis j'ai eu un chevalier tortue en armure étincellante qui est venus à mon secours».

Vénus se mit à rire tandis que les joues de Leo étaient en feu. C'est bizarre, il rougit habituellement quand il est embarrassé, et il en faut beaucoup plus que ça d'habitude ou bien quand il est question de Karaï… Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent quand j'eûs une révélation puis souris amusé en direction de Leo. Je ne suis pas aussi stupide que tout le monde le pense, j'ai très bien compris ce qu'il se passait. Leo croisa mon regard amusé et rougit davantage, il se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie du dojo en toute hâte.

«C'est pas tout ça mais on a du rétro-mutagène à récupérer» dit-il en sortant sans se retourner.

Vénus s'arrêta de rire et prit un regard triste.

«Je ne faisais que plaisanter, je ne voulais pas le vexer» Dit-elle.  
«Oh, ne t'en fais pas, quelque chose me dit que ce n'est pas pour cette raison qu'il est parti» Lui dis-je avec un sourire au coin. Elle me regarda confuse… Cette fille est plutôt lente, je pense. On pourrait croire qu'elle avait des points d'interrogation qui lui flottait au-dessus de la tête.

PDV Leonardo :

J'ai dû partir du dojo, je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre ce qu'il m'arrive en ce moment mais le regard que m'a lancé Mikey m'a vraiment mis mal à l'aise, c'est comme s'il avait compris quelque chose que moi-même je n'ai pas compris. Après avoir réuni tout le monde, on partit rejoindre les Mutanimals qui nous attendaient sur un toit devant la base Kraang.

«Hey, il y a tête de zombie et ses animaux de compagnies avec les cerveaux» Annonça Paw qui regardait en direction de la base Kraang.  
«QUOI ?!» Cria-t-on tous étonné et elle avait raison, il était avec Bebop et Rocksteady ainsi que Tigerclaw et Baxter.  
«Bon je propose qu'on serve tous de distraction sauf Donnie et Paw qui en profiteront pour récupéraient les tubes de rétro-mutagène. Paw se mit à faire la gueule.  
«T'as l'air d'être heureuse d'avoir été mis en équipe avec moi» Dit Donnie sarcastiquement.  
«Mais voyons, qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ?» demanda Paw avec une fausse innocence.  
«Ton silence en a dit beaucoup tu sais» répliqua Donnie.  
«Et qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit mon silence ?» lui demanda-t-elle.  
«Il m'a simplement dit que tu n'aimais pas l'idée de faire équipe avec moi» lui répondit Donnie en rentrant dans son jeu mais il avait l'air un peu agacé.  
«Ouais et ben tu diras à mon silence qu'il peut aller se faire enculer!» fit Paw qui commencait à s'énerver aussi «Bon, on y va, oui ou merde ?».

On partit donc tous servir de distraction sauf Donnie et Paw, Raph semblait plus énervé que d'habitude, même après s'être excusé envers Vénus, Mei continuait de lui grogner dessus.

«RAPH! FAIT GAFFE!» Cria Mei tout d'un coup. Shredder avait profité de la mêlée pour se positionner derrière lui pour lui infliger un coup en traître avec la lame cachée dans ses griffes de fer. Raph se retourna juste à temps pour voir Mei se positionner devant lui et prendre le coup à sa place.

«MEI !» Hurla Vénus en voyant la scène et elle fonça tête baissée sur Shredder et lui mit un coup qui le fit voler un peu plus loin puis elle retira son haut et recouvrit le haut du corps de Mei avec. En prenant le coup, son tee-shirt avait été déchiré mais même en ayant reçu le coup, elle avait pensé à se couvrir la poitrine avec les habits déchirés avant de tomber en avant. Vénus la prit dans ses bras en mode mariée. Je regarde du côté de Donnie et Paw pour voir qu'il avait récupérés les tubes de rétro-mutagène.  
«On se replie! On a plus rien à faire ici! Raph, réagit!» Ordonnai-je, Raph était resté glacé par la scène mais finit par se ressaisir quand je l'appela. Moi et Mikey utilisâmes des boules fumigènes et nous partirent. Nous rentrèrent et Vénus, Donnie et moi nous dirigeâmes vers le labo, Vénus déposa Mei sur un lit que Donnie utilise quand l'un de nous est blessé, même s'il doit aussi l'utiliser quand il ne sort pas de son labo pour aller dormir dans sa chambre. Vénus posa Mei sur le ventre.  
«Laissez-moi m'occuper du reste» annonça Donnie, Vénus hésita puis finalement donna son accord et elle sortit du labo avec moi.

PDV Raphael :

Dès qu'on fut de retour au repaire, je me dirigea vers le canapé. J'arrives pas à croire que Mei est pris un coup qui m'était destiné. Je vis Leo et Vénus sortir du labo et fermer derrière eux. Vénus avait l'air en colère, elle regarde dans ma direction puis finalement se dirigea vers moi.

«Je suis désolé pour ce qui est arrivé» Lui dis-je en baissant la tête, honteux «Je comprends que tu sois en colère contre moi et-».  
«C'est pas contre toi que je suis en colère mais contre elle!» Me coupa-t-elle en pointant la porte du labo «C'est toujours pareil dans ce genre de situation, elle agit toujours sans réfléchir et voila le résultat !».  
«Dit celle qui ferait exactement pareil !» Cria Paw qui était un peu plus loin.  
«Moi, c'est pas la même chose !» Répliqua Vénus.  
«Si, ça l'est !» Contra Paw en se dirigeant dans la cuisine «J'ai faim et maintenant que Mei est KO, y a plus personne pour cuisiner avec Mikey et l'empêcher de nous empoisonner !».

Vénus et Moi la regardions partir vers la cuisine. Depuis un moment, Mei donne des cours de cuisine à Mikey et maintenant on mange de la vraie nourriture et des vraies pizzas faite maison.

«Disons juste que…» Commençai-je après un long silence en soupirant «Je pensais qu'elle me détestait».  
«Pff, ridicule !» Dit Vénus «Moi, je penses qu'au contraire elle t'apprécie».  
«Comment tu peux affirmer ça avec tant de certitude ?» Lui demandai-je.  
«Très simple !» Répondit-elle «Si elle te déteste comme tu le penses, alors elle t'ignorerait et resterait à une certaine distance en faisant comme si tu n'existais pas. Or, elle adore te taquiner et te provoquer, c'est la preuve à mes yeux qu'elle ne te déteste pas tant que ça!».

Je réfléchis à ce qu'elle venait de me dire quand Donnie sorti du labo. On se dirigea vers lui pour connaître l'état de Mei.

«La blessure n'est pas profonde et par chance n'a touché aucun point vital par contre elle en gardera la cicatrice. Ah et pas d'efforts pendant les trois prochaines semaines, c'est repos, repos et repos !» Expliqua Donnie en mode docteur.  
«Et maintenant elle va m'en vouloir encore plus» dis-je en soupirant.  
«Ooooh arrête un peu de te morfondre» Dit Vénus agacé «Au pire, elle déprimera et dormira toute la journée et je suis sûr qu'elle en profitera pour te faire chier puisque tu pourras pas la toucher en te rappelant à quel point tu as été un minable et un amateur pour ne pas avoir remarqué face de zombie derrière toi !».

Elle me regarda avec un sourire moqueur et je la regardai agacé. Là, c'est elle qui se fout de ma gueule! Paw, elle revenait de la cuisine avec une part de pizza et un soda. Elle demanda l'état de Mei à Donnie et il lui fournit les mêmes infos qu'à nous.

«Bravo Brainiac, t'est pas si inutile que ça finalement !» Annonça Paw.  
«Comment ça inutile ?! Je suis déjà plus utile que toi, moi au moins j'ai étudié au cas où il arriverait ce genre d'accident!» Répliqua Donnie maintenant en colère.  
«T'as étudié, alors vas-y montre moi ton diplôme, intello n°1» Contra Paw qui commence à se mettre en colère à son tour.  
«J'ai pas de diplôme ! J'suis une tortue mutante, je ne suis jamais allait à l'école, j'ai appris tout ce que je sais avec des livres et internet! Tu devrais essayer, je pense que ça te ferait pas de mal un peu de matière grise !» Cria Donnie.

Les deux se lançaient des regards noirs et se faisaient face l'un l'autre. Vénus arriva entre les deux et joignit ses mains ensemble.

«L'amour brille sous les étoiles~» chanta Vénus et Paw la regarda furieuse tandis que Donnie rougit pris au dépourvu.

«ET MOI JE VAIS TE FAIRE VOLER JUSQU'AUX ETOILES, TU VAS VOIR!» Hurla Paw en poursuivant Vénus qui avait senti le danger et avait commencé à s'enfuir.  
«Bon et bien je vais retourner dans mon labo pour surveiller l'état de Mei» finit par dire Donnie les joues toujours un peu rouges.  
«Je viens avec toi» Annonçai-je et on partit dans le labo laissant Paw s'énerver contre Vénus derrière avec une Vénus qui criait pour de l'aide en disant qu'elle avait un lynx fou qui lui courait après. J'espère seulement que Vénus pensera à se mettre un haut après ça.


	14. Chapitre 13

Chapitre 13

PDV Vénus :

Comme je l'avais prévu, Mei s'est mis à déprimer et à dormir la majorité du temps pendant ces trois dernières semaines et elle en avait aussi profité pour taquiner Raph dès la première occasion. Mais maintenant elle va beaucoup mieux et elle a arrêté de déprimer dans son coin. En ce moment je suis à la recherche de Leo, il y a une question super importante que j'aimerais lui poser et évidemment je finis par le trouver dans le dojo à faire quelques katas.

«Hey Leo, il faut que je te demande quelque chose !» Dis-je et il s'arrêta pour me laisser continuer «J'ai vu à la télé que les tortues ont une queue ! Vous aussi vous en avait une ?».  
«Et ben… Oui on en a bien une» me répondit Leo en évitant mon regard.  
«Vrai de Vrai!» Dis-je «Laisse-moi la voir ! S'te plaît !».  
«Non, c'est hors de question !» Dit-il les joues rouge.  
«Oooh allez, c'est pas la fin du monde!» dis-je en me rapprochant, il essaya de m'en empêcher mais je finis par réussir à le clouer au sol sur son plastron.  
«Écoute, c'est vraiment pas une bonne idée!» Cria-t-il rouge d'embarras mais je choisis de l'ignorer et continua à chercher sa petite queue de tortue et je finis par la trouver et par la faire sortir de sa cachette, il y avait un trou en dessous de sa queue mais je n'y prêtai pas trop attention.  
«Aaaw! Elle est trop mignonne» M'exclamai-je en commençant à jouer avec…

«Churrr~» entendais-je soudainement, je tourne mon attention vers Leo pour le voir le visage entièrement rouge et il se couvrait la bouche. C'est lui qui a fait ce bruit ? Ça me fait un peu penser à mes ronronnements. Soudain, Leo me mit un violent coup de pied qui me fit atterrir un peu plus loin et il en profita pour se relever et se tourner rapidement vers moi et il avait l'air en colère même s'il était toujours rouge «c'est un endroit privé, tu n'as pas le droit d'y toucher ! Je ne veux plus jamais que tu y touche, compris !».

Avant que je ne puisse lui répondre ou faire quoique ce soit, il avait sprinter en dehors du dojo. Je partis dans salon et me dirigeai vers Mei et Paw qui regardent un épisode de One Piece.

«Vous n'avez pas vu Leo ?» Demandai-je.  
«Je l'ai vu courir jusqu'à sa chambre, il avait le visage plus rouge que le T-shirt de Mei» Me répondit Paw puis elle me regarda intriguée «Qu'est que tu lui as fait, au juste ?».  
«Pas grand-chose» Expliquai-je «j'ai juste voulu voir sa queue de tortue et quand j'ai pu la voir et la toucher, il a fait un drôle de bruit, m'a frappé, s'est mis en colère et s'est enfui».  
«Les garçons ont une queue ?» S'exclama Mei «Je savais que les tortues normales en avaient une mais eux, je pensais pas qu'ils en avaientt une!».  
«Si, ils en ont une, je t'assure ! Ils l'a cache sous leur carapace» dis-je «Et en plus celle de Leo était trop mignonne ! Mais je me demande pourquoi il a si mal réagi ?»

«Hey Raph !» Cria Mei quand celui-ci arriva dans le salon pour attirer son attention « Il paraît que vous avais une petite queue sous le plastron, on peut voir la tienne ?».  
«Quoi ?! Pas question !» Hurla Raph rouge à son tour «Et puis qui vous l'a dit ?!».  
«C'est Leo» Répondis-je «Et il a eu à peu près la même réaction que toi en ce moment, pourquoi vous réagissez comme ça ?».  
«Ouais tu pourrais au moins nous expliquer, tu me dois bien ça, je t'ai sauvé la vie après tout!» Annonça Mei.  
«Ça m'est égal ! Ça ne vous regarde pas alors lâchez l'affaire !» Cria-t-il énervé puis il partit dans sa chambre et claqua la porte derrière lui.  
«Bon, moi je vais chercher des réponses à toute cette histoire là où je peux en trouver!» Annonça Paw en se dirigeant vers le labo de Donnie et on décida de la suivre. «Hey Brianiac, on a besoin de toi !» Dit-elle en allant vers Donnie qui était en train de transversé des produits «On aimerait savoir c'est quoi le problème avec votre queue! Tu vas me dire pourquoi tes frères réagissent de façon excessive quand il est question de votre queue de tortue!».  
«Désolé mais ça ne vous regarde pas, je n'ai donc aucune raison de vous dire quoi que ce soit!» Dit Donnie en essayant d'avoir l'air calme mais lui aussi était devenu rouge comme les deux autres.  
«Tu vas nous le dire sinon…» Menaça Paw.  
«Sinon quoi ? Tu ne m'impressionne pas !» Dit Donnie en croisant les bras.

Paw leva un sourcil puis attrapa deux tubes au hasard avec des produits à l'intérieur. Donnie se leva de sa chaise paniqué pour essayer d'attraper les tubes mais Mei et moi ont attrapèrent chacune un de ses bras pour l'empêcher de bouger

«NON ! ne touches pas à ça ! Tu pourrais faire sauter le repaire et nous avec !».  
«Alors on va voir ça toute suite» Annonça Paw, elle était sur le point de transverser les tubes mais elle regarda Donnie avant de le faire «Sauf si bien sûr tu te décidais à parler».  
«D'accord ! D'accord ! Vous avez gagnés ! Je vais tout vous dire mais je t'en prie pose ça !» S'exclama Donnie paniqué.

Paw reposa les tubes satisfaite tandis que Mei et moi libérèrent Donnie. Donnie soupira et alla chercher un tableau avec l'affiche d'une tortue dessus, on pouvait voir l'intérieur de la tortue comme son estomac ou son foie. Et enfin Donnie commença à nous donner un cours sur l'anatomie des tortues jusqu'à ce que Paw lui lance un bêcher sur la tête.

«On t'a pas demandé du nous faire un cours entier sur les tortues, ça nous intéresse pas! On t'a seulement demandé de nous parler de votre queue!» Cria Paw agacée.  
«Moi, ça m'intéresse !» Dis-je sincèrement, Paw plissa des yeux dans ma direction puis commença à attraper un autre bêcher et je levai les mains pour la calmer «J'ai rien dit !».  
«Bon, allons demander à Mikey, on aura peut-être plus de chance» Annonça Mei.

«NON ! Je vais vous le dire» cria Donnie qui se frotter la tête là où il avait reçu le bêcher, il baissa la tête embarrassé, les joues rouges «Pour faire simple, c'est au niveau de la queue que se trouve… le sexe des tortues mâles…».

On le regarda longuement toutes les trois le temps d'enregistrer l'info. Mais alors le petit trou que j'avais vu, c'était… Je senti mon visage devenir complètement rouge face à la révélation.

«Mais quelle conne!» S'exclama Mei en me mettant un coup sur la tête «Qu'est qui t'a pris de toucher à la chose de Leo!».  
«Je savais pas OK !» Criai-je en lui mettant un coup à mon tour «Et puis j'ai pas touché sa chose, seulement sa queue !».  
«Bon, on va se calmer OK !» Dit Paw en essayant de nous séparer.  
«TOI, TA GUEULE !» Mei et moi crièrent-t-on en même temps en lui envoyant chacune un punch synchronisé dans la face.  
«AH OUAIS !» Cria Paw vénère avant de nous foncer dessus et on finit par parler toutes les trois avec nos poings.  
«Les Filles, faites attention!» Cria Donnie, en nous battant on n'avaient pas arrêté de se cogner à un meuble, on leva la tête juste à temps pour voir des tubes nous tomber dessus… Zut.

PDV Donatello :

Mes frères entrèrent peu de temps après que les tubes soient tombés sur les filles.

«Qu'est-ce que se passe ici Donnie ? On a entendu beaucoup de bruit» demanda Leo, puis se stoppa quand il remarqua les filles «Ce sont…».

Je hochai la tête pour dire oui, les filles on reprit leur forme animal ordinaire : Mei, une louve brune, Vénus, une chatte bleue et enfin Paw, un lynx blond sablé.

«Aaaw, Vénus est trop mignonne !» S'exclama Mikey en s'approchant de Vénus pour la prendre dans les bras mais je l'arrêtai.  
«Non Mikey, elles sont couvertes de rétro-mutagène» Expliquai-je.  
«C'est permanent, elles vont rester comme ça ?» Demanda Raph.  
«Non, Les kraang n'avaient pas encore réussi à faire un rétro-mutagène parfait. Elles devraient redevenir comme avant dans deux à trois semaines» Expliquai-je.

On réussit à laver les filles pour par la suite leur enlever le rétro-mutagène puis on les sécha. Vénus n'avait pas l'air ravie par sa nouvelle forme contrairement à Mei qui marchait fièrement et Paw… Paw avait l'air d'en avoir rien à faire. Vénus s'approcha du côté du canapé et commença à faire ses griffes dessus.

«NE FAIT PAS TES GRIFFES SUR LE CANAPE !» Hurla Raph furieux, Vénus le regarda, il la regarda, elle le regarda encore, il la regarda encore, puis Vénus fit de nouveau ses griffes sur le canapé «ELLE SE FOUT DE MA GUEULE !».

Il lui courra après et Vénus partie se cacher derrière les jambes de Leo et frotta sa tête contre lui en miaulant de façon mignonne, Leo rougit.

«Calme-toi Raph, elle ne le fait peut-être pas exprès, c'est peut-être son instinct animal qui prend le dessus» Tenta d'expliquer médiocrement Leo.  
«Et moi je vais peut-être pas faire exprès de te mettre un punch Leo !» Annonça Raph «Elle sait très bien ce qu'elle fait alors ne prend pas sa défense».

Pendant ce temps, Vénus fut quand même punie d'une certaine façon puisque Mikey l'avait attrapé et commença à frotter sa joue contre elle alors que cette dernière faisait des miaulements plaintifs en essayant de le repoussais tandis que Mei semblait regarder la scène envieuse et un peu jalouse, je pense. Pendant toute la journée, Paw resta sur le canapé, un magazine devant elle sur le canapé, de toute évidence, malgré le fait qu'elles soient devenus des animaux normaux, elle avait gardé une certaine intelligence. Mei tenta de jouer en chassant, elle essaya avec Paw mais reçut un lever de sourcil avant de tourner la page de son magazine avec une pâte tandis que Mei les oreilles baisser déçu par son échec. Elle tenta ensuite avec Vénus mais celle-ci aussi la remarqua et hissa très fors, tous les poils de sa fourrure hérissée pas du tout d'humeur à jouer avec elle et pas du tout impressionner malgré le fait que Mei faisait maintenant trois fois sa taille, Mei Parti déprimait dans un coin, les oreilles baissées. Le dernier fut Raph mis celui-ci trop occuper avec son punching-ball ne la vit même pas arriver et elle lui sauta sur la carapace.

«Non mais ça va pas !» Cria Raph énervé, Mei le regarda de haut fière d'elle et de sa réussite.  
«Tu es ninja Raph, tu aurais dû la voir arriver!» Lui dis-je en rigolant comme tout le monde en fait, on pouvait même se douter que les filles riaient aussi tandis que Raph bouda embarrasser. Puis vient finalement l'heure de partir se coucher.  
«Vénus vient dormir avec moi ! Elle est maintenant trop petite pour sauté assez haut et attendre la cabane !» Annonça Mikey et essayant de prendre Vénus dans ses bras mais Vénus sauta sur la carapace de Leo et à hisser en direction de Mikey.

Vénus aime bien Mikey mais je ne pense pas qu'elle soit attirée par l'idée d'être la peluche personnelle de Mikey.

«Vénus dormira avec moi Mikey» Annonça Leo et Mikey fit la moue puis regarda Mei.  
«Alors Mei peut dormir avec moi dans ce cas» demanda Mikey avec des yeux de chiot, son arme secrète contre nous. Leo soupira puis hocha la tête.  
«Seulement si elle est d'accord» dit-il et Mikey sauta de joie.  
«OUAIS! Allez vient Mei on va se coucher» Dit Mikey et Mei le suivi. Leo parti à son tour se coucher, Vénus toujours accroché à sa carapace.

Et on suivit tous le mouvement.


	15. Chapitre 14

Chapitre 14

PDV Meiko :

Ses deux dernières semaines on tous simplement était géniales ! J'adore ma forme de louve ! Il n'y a que Vénus qui se plaind de sa forme actuelle, la seule chose qui l'amuse, c'est quand on se moque des tortues juste sous leurs nez et qu'ils captent rien, c'est un jeu de gamine mais bon c'est marrant quand même. Ah, et Vénus a un énorme succès auprès de Mikey, la garce ! Même s'il est évident qu'elle n'est pas ravie à se sujet, Mikey la colle presque à chaque occasion. On se dispute souvent à ce sujet ou que je me fout de sa gueule du faît qu'elle est maintenant plus minuscule que d'habitude et elle fini toujours au dessus de l'arbre du dojo à hisser de colère, elle est pas complètement stupide, elle a bien vu la différence de taille et de force. Malheureusement pour elle, j'ai toujours eu beaucoup de patience et elle finissait toujours par avoir faim et elle se mettais à miauler des ''à l'aide'', si elle avait de la chance, c'est Leo ou Splinter que venaient et si elle n'avait pas de chance alors c'est Mikey que lui disais souvent ''Aaaw, la petite minette est triste, elle veut un câlin ?''. J'avoue que je n'aime pas que Vénus hisse sur Mikey mais c'est quand même marrant de la voir le faire tout en s'accrochant à une branche comme si sa vie en dépendait. Et pour finir j'ai un assez bon résultat au sujet de mon jeu de chasse : Pour Raph, j'ai arretais de de compter au bout de la trentaine; Donnie, quinze fois; Paw, six fois et si les regards pouvaientt tuer alors je serais morte; Vénus, six fois aussi et même sous la forme d'un chat j'ai crû qu'elle allait me tuer; Léo, trois fois, l'ordure! Il te vois arriver de loin quand même!; et enfin Slinter… zéro fois, sérieux! Il a un radar encore plus puissant que Léo! Et enfin Mikey….. on touche pas à Mikey ! Bon, je me sens bizarre depuis un moment, j'ai froid…. J'ouvre les yeux pour remarquer que mes pattes sont redevenues humaine! Et je suis encore dans la chambre de Mikey et complètement nu en plus! Il faut que je parte d'ici, il est hors de question que je brise l'innocence de Mikey! Paniquée, j'attrape deux peluches au hasard à Mikey pour essayer de cacher au mieux mon corps, un poulpe orange que je maintiens vers le bas et un chat blanc que je maintiens vers le haut. Je sors discrètement de la chambre juste pour me retrouver nez à nez avec un Raph à moitié endormi avec un verre d'eau. Il me regarde longuement, je le regarde gênée et frustrée. S'il fait une seule réflexion, je le défonce. Puis il entre dans sa chambre comme s'il ne m'avait pas vue…. SI JE SUIS PAS SEXY DIS-LE TOUT DE SUITE,ENFOIRE ! Je retourne dans ma chambre fumante de colère et je réveille Paw qui était en passant redevenue aussi humaine.

«Paw, lève-toi, on est redevenus des mi-humain, mi-animaux et t'es à poil mais sans les poils» Lui annonçai-je.

«Putain!» Grogna-t-elle avant d'attraper des vêtements tout comme moi, une fois toute les deux habillé, je pensais à une chose : si nous deux on est redevenus comme avant alors ça veux dire que…..

«AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!» Entendit-on soudain crier et aucun doute, c'était pas Vénus mais bien Leo qui criait. On sprinta toute les deux dans la chambre de Leo, les premières arrivées pour trouver un Leo gisant sur le sol inconscient dû à un saignement de nez massif et une Vénus sur son lit nue le regardant perplexe puis elle remarque ses mains et sauta debout sur le lit les mains en l'air.

«Ouais ! Je suis redevenue comme avant !» Dit Vénus heureuse.

«COUVRE-TOI BOUFONNE ! Les autres vont arriver d'un instant à l'autre !» Hurlai-je furieuse en la recouvrant avec la couverture bleu de Leo. Et comme je l'avais dit Raph et Donnie ont pointés le bout de leur nez. Ils regardèrent la scène devant avec choc avant que Donnie aille vérifier l'état de Leo puis, Raph tourna son regard vers moi et je lui lança un regard noir, j'ai pas oublié ce qui c'est passé plus tôt.

«Alors, j'étais pas en train de rêver éveillé….» Murmura-t-il d'une manière à peine audible. Il me regarda longtemps avant d'avoir un saignement de nez massif et de tomber inconscient.

«Ah quand même !» M'exclamai-je fièrement «Pendant un moment, j'ai vraiment cru que j'étais pas sexy du tout !».

«Mais t'es pas sexy du tout !» Intervient Paw.

«La ferme ! Moi, au moins j'ai provoqué un saignement de nez ! Toi, tu serais même pas capable de provoquer un saignement de nez à un vieux pervers !» Contrai-je en colère.

«Ah ouais ! Hey Donnie» Appela-t-elle et dès que Donnie la regarda, elle souleva son haut et montra son soutient-gorge à Donnie. La réaction fut immédiate, Donnie à son tours eût un saignement de nez massif et tomba aussi inconscient «Alors, c'est qui est pas capable de provoquer un saignement de nez !».

«Là ça ne compte pas ! T'as seulement provoqué un saignement de nez à une jeune tortue mutante complètement puceau !» Contrai-je.

«Tiens, salut Mikey ! Salut Splinter !» Annonça Vénus, moi et Paw nous nous figèrent, je me retourna doucement gênée, il frottait sa longue barbe frénétiquement comme pour maintenir sa colère.

«Michelangelo, Meiko et Paw, pouvez-vous transporter Leonardo, Raphael et Donatello dans le salon puis nettoyer tous ce sang ?» Nous demanda-t-il puis il tourna son attention vers Vénus «Quand à vénus, je pense que cela serait bon d'aller mettre des vêtements et ensuite d'aider les autres à nettoyer».

«OK !» Dit simplement Vénus en partant avec la couverture de Leo et on s'occupa d'aller mettre les gars dans le salon.

PDV Michelangelo :

On a dû tout nettoyer avec Vénus qui est venus aider après et par la même occasion à piqué trois tablettes de chocolat qu'elle avait trouvé puis j'ai décidais de surveiller mes frères, Leo fut le premier à reprendre connaissance puis ce fut Donnie et enfin Raph.

«J'ai fait un rêve bizarre» Annonça Raph.

«Moi aussi» Suivi Leo.

«Moi, c'était plutôt un cauchemar !» Dit Donnie.

«Vous en faites pas les gars, quelle que soit le rêve que vous ayez fait, il était bien réel !» Leur annonçai-je.

«Aaah c'est quand même dommage, j'aimais bien mettre des coups de pattes à Donnie pour le forcer à tourner les pages de mes magazines» Dit Paw en arrivant avec Mei et Vénus une bouteille d'eau à la main. Mei et Vénus aussi en avait une sauf que Vénus avait aussi une tablette de chocolat.

«C'est une de mes tablettes de chocolat !» Dit Leo outré.

«Hey, c'est nous qui avons nettoyé ta chambre de tous le sang que vous avez foutu ! Bon d'accord, c'est moi qu'en est le moins fait mais c'est qu'un détail mais en tout cas à ta place je la fermerai !» Dit Vénus puis elle lui tendit la bouteille d'eau, il la prit en faisant la gueule sans rien dire Mei et Paw tendirent aussi leur bouteille à Raph et Donnie «Vous en auraient besoin si vous voulez récupérer tout le sang que vous avez perdu !».

Après ça, on s'est tous occupé jusqu'à l'heure de la patrouille non sans une bonne bagarre entre Raph et Mei puis Vénus arriva devant eux.

«Et tu tapes, tapes, tapes, c'est ta façon d'aimer~» Chanta Vénus, Mei et Raph se tournèrent vers elle furieux.

«JE VAIS TE MONTRER A QUEL POINT JE T'AIME, TU VAS VOIR !» Hurla Mei en lui courant après. Après les avoir toutes les deux calmées bien qu'on est eu du mal avec Mei, on parti en la patrouille et Donnie décida d'emmener Metalhead qu'il avait de nouveau réparé.

«Alors comme ça, tu aimes la musique Metal» Dit Donnie à Paw pour discuter un peu.

«Comment tu sais ça toi ?» Demanda-t-elle intriguée et Donnie rougit embarrasé.

«Eh bien…. Il y avait l'enblème du Metal…. Sur ton soutien-gorge...» Répondit Donnie rouge comme une tomate.

«Ah parce que tu matais en plus ! Gros pervers !» Dit Paw un sourire au coin.

«Je l'ai pas fait exprès, OK ! J'ai toujours en un très bon sens de l'observation» Tenta de se défendre Donnie.

«Ouais ç'est ça ! M'enfin, pour revenir à ta première question, le Metal est le seul genre musical que j'ai en commun avec ces deux-là» Expiqua Paw «Sinon, on a aussi chacune un deuxième genre de musique favorite».

«Lequels ?» Demanda Donnie curieux.

«Moi, c'est l'Electro, Mei, Le Rock et Vénus, le Latino» Répondit Paw puis soudain Leo nous fit signe à tous de s'arrêter. Ah, le radar à méchant de Leo s'est activé, quoi que les filles aussi on dirait quoi qu'elles, c'est plutôt leurs oreilles vu comment elles ont eût les oreilles toutes droites tout d'un coup et puis une tonne de Foot-bot nous entourèrent.

«Tiens tiens, ne serait-ce pas mes amis les tortues» Annonça FishFace en arrivant.

«Et les filles aussi !» Corrigea Vénus.

«Et on est pas tes amis! Tu devrais essayer d'aller t'en faire sur Chatroulette» Dit Mei puis elle sourit méchament «Quoi que pour toi, c'est plutôt Fishroulette!».

«LA FERME !» Hurla FishFace furieux tandis qu'on riaient tous et il pointa son doigt vers nous «ATTAQUEZ !».

On reprit tous notre sérieux et on contre-attaqua.

«HEY! Lâche-moi tout de suite ! T'es tout visqueux en plus, c'est dégueulasse !» Cria Paw et je vis qu'elle avait était désarmé et que FishFace s'éloignait avec elle sur son épaule.

«Tout le monde! Paw est en train de se faire prendre en otage !» Criai-je pour attirer l'attention des autres.

«C'EST UN PAW-TAGE !» Hurla Vénus.

«SI JE SUIS UN POTAGE, JE VAIS TE FOUTRE UN POIREAU DANS LE CUL! TU VAS VOIR !» Hurla Paw au loin «FAITE QUELQUE CHOSE !»

On parti tous à la poursuite de FishFace mais on fini malheureusement par le perdre dut faite qu'il avait sa moto pas loin et qu'on avait pas prit le ShellRazer.

«Mais au faite, où est MetalHead ?!» S'inquieta Donnie, MetalHead avais disparu pendant qu'on tentait de rattraper FishFace.

«Paw vient de se faire enlever et tout ce qui t'intéresses, c'est ton putain de robot !» S'énerva Mei en secouant Donnie comme un prunier.

«Mei ! Calmes-toi» Dit calmement Vénus en attrapant le bras de Mei «On va la retrouver, mais l'une des première chose que tu dois faire, c'est de retrouver ton calme et ensuite que ça te plaises ou non, on va sans-doute avoir besoin de Donnie et de son cerveau.

Mei inspira puis expira calmement avant de lâcher Donnie et de prendre un air déterminé.

«Alors on attend quoi ?!» Annonça Mei.

«Donnie, tu penses que tu pourrais trouver où ils l'on emmené» Demanda Leo.

«S'ils ont emmené MetalHead au même endroit alors aucun problème!» Annonça Donnie «Mais il faut retourner au repaire !».

On repartit tous au repaire le plus vite possible. Prochaine Mission : Sauvetage du lynx.


	16. Chapitre 15

Chapitre 15

PDV Donatello :

De retour au repaire, je suis directement aller sur mon ordinateur pour retrouver la piste de Metal-Head en espérant que Paw était au même endroit. C'est décider, dès que cette histoire est terminer, je fabrique des T-phone pour les filles, j'aurai du le faire depuis longtemps. Dès que j'eus trouvé la piste de Metal-Head, on partie à l'endroit qui y était indiquer seulement pour se retrouver pris en embuscade….. un piège, évidement.

«Donnie! Par devant, on te rejoins dès qu'on le pourra !» Dit Leo et je fit se qu'il dit.

PDV Paw :

Quelle chanceuse je suis, me voilà suspendu en dessous d'un bain d'acide tout comme la boite de conserve de Donnie juste à côté de moi, je sais que c'est un bain d'acide non seulement parce que Fish-Face me l'a dit mais aussi parce qu'il a jeté une pièce dedans qui c'est dissoute juste pour me prouver qu'il ne mentait pas. Donc, maintenant, j'attends puisque je peux rien faire d'autre.

«PAW ! Metal-Head!» cria Donnie en arrivant dans la pièce dès qu'il nous vit et il tourna son attention vers Fish-Face «Libère-les maintenant !».

«Tu crois que ça va être si simple!» Ria Fish-Face «Mais je te laisse un choix : C'est soit ton cher robot soit la fille».

Le regard de Donnie passa de moi à son robot…. Sérieux! Il est en train d'hésiter là !

«Mais si j'été tiens, je choisirai très vite !» Annonça Fish-Face avant de faire lacher les deux chaine, celle qui me maintenait et celle que maintenait le robot. Maman je vais mourir ! Je ferme les yeux attendant l'impact de l'acide sur mon corps de déesse….. mais l'impact n'est jamais venu puisque Donnie m'a rattraper au vol. Bordel! Je dois bien admettre que pour un intello, il est quand même balèze ! Comment il a fait pour sauter aussi haut ?! On atterris tout les deux sur le sol en sûreté tandis que le pauvre robot prit un bain d'acide, repose en paix Metal….je sais plus trop quoi et FishFace s'était enfuit. Je le regarde rougissant un petit peu OK! On s'emballe pas! étant prête à le remercier, mais je me figea en voyant que celui chialer (sens figuré) en regardant le bain d'acide.

«Alors tu chiale parce que tu ma sauvé moi et pas la boite de conserver ! Et bien va te faire foutre!» Criai-je vexé en me dégageant de ses bras.

«PAW!» Cria Mei en arrivant et en m'attrapant dans ses bras. Après que Raph à explique que tout les Foot-bot était tous hors-service, on retourna au repaire.

«Mais je vois plus qu'une chose à faire pour fêté la réussite de la mission» S'exclama Vénus peu après qu'on soit de retour au repaire, elle nous attrapa moi et Mei «Une sortie entre-fille !».

«Ouais! Attendez…. Oooooh» S'exclama à son tour Mikey heureux avant de prendre faire une moue triste en se rappelant que Vénus à dit entre-fille donc pas de mec.

«Ooooh» Fit Mei attendri puis elle lança un regard suppliant à Vénus et celle-ci soupira.

«Sortie entre-fille plus Mikey» Corrigea-t-elle et on commença à partir mais avant je me tourne vers Donnie.

«Et au fait Brainiac, merci de m'avoir sauvé» Lui dit-je en souriant puis je parti rejoindre les autres à l'extérieur.

PDV Vénus :

On s'amusa tout les quatre sur les toits en jouant à des petit jeux du genre chat ou cache-cache et autre, des jeux d'enfant mais bon fallait bien s'occuper et puis s'était assez marrant au final. On jouer tranquillement quand deux personne en bas du bâtiment où se trouver une balançoire attira mon attention, c'était les deux amies humains des tortues, April et Casey, et il sont en trains de se béquotter ! Je fit signe au autre de venir voir et Mei couva immédiatement les yeux de Mikey quand elle vu pour l'empêcher de voir ça ! Pauvre Donnie, je me sens un peu triste pour lui, même moi j'ai vite comprit qu'il avait de sentiment pour elle. Ça fait combien de temps qu'il font ça sans l'annoncer au tortue ! Pour mon cas, je préfère qu'elle le dise à Donnie plutôt que de le laissé nourrir de faux espoir!

«On dit rien à Donnie, OK» Dit Mei pendant qu'on retournait au repaire, on avait plus vraiment envie de continuer à jouer après avoir vu ça.

«Évidement que non !» Lui répondis-je «De toute façon, c'est pas à nous de lui annoncer la nouvelle mais elle !».

«De quoi vous parlez ?» Demanda Mikey, c'est vrai que Mei lui à rien laisser voir.

«C'est pas quelque chose d'important Mikey, ne t'en fait pas» Lui dit Mei. De retour au repaire, je parti attraper un de mes comic de Deadpool, il est trop génial ce type. Je lu mon comic jusqu'à se que j'entende une explosion en direction du labo de Donnie, il en sorti avec Paw de seconde après. On était maintenant tous présent attiré par l'explosion.

«Tu ne pouvait pas faire plus attention!» Cria Donnie en colère.

«Oh ça va, j'ai pas fait exprès OK !» cria à son tour Paw «Et c'est qu'un machine, c'est pas la fin du monde».

«Ce que tu peu être insensible! Ça faisais des semaine que j'étais sur se projet, Ma April au moins elle...» Dit Donnie en commençant à faire un spitch comme quoi April est un ange et bla bla bla et bla bla bla. Tien, la jauge de colère de Paw est sur le point d'exploser.

«AH OUAIS ET BIEN LAISSE MON T'APPRENDRE UNE CHOSE DONATELLLO! LAISSE MOI TE DIRE QUE TA **CHER **APRIL EST EN TRAINS DE ROULER DES PELLES A L'AUTRE HUMAIN CASEY PENDANT QU'ON PARLE! QU'EST-CE-QUE TU PENSE DE TA **CHER** APRIL MAINTENANT!» Hurla Paw furieuse puis se calma quand elle se rendit compte de se qu'elle venait de dire «…. oups».

«…..Quoi ?» fut tous se que dit Donnie choqué et un peu effondré aussi, il tourna son regard vers Mei et Moi comme pour espère qu'on lui dise que c'était faux mais on détourna notre regard, aucune de nous deux avions la force de dire quoi que se soit de peur d'empiré les choses, même moi, je ne serais pas capable de sortir un mensonge qui ne serait pas évident dans ma voix «Je crois que j'ai besoin d'être seul».

«Pourquoi t'a été lui dire ça !» Grogna Raph en colère dès que Donnie fut parti dans son labo.

«C'est parti tous seul» Dit Paw honteuse «J'avais pas l'intention de lui dire ça mais il m'a tellement énervé à parler d'elle comme si elle était la fille la plus sensible et la plus parfaite du monde alors que elle se fiche totalement de se qu'il ressent puisque elle n'a même pas le cran de lui dire la vérité !».

«Je pense que de toute façon, il l'aurai découvert tôt ou tard !» Annonça Mei mais se tourna vers Paw un regard sévère «Mais t'a pas choisi la façon la plus délicate pour lui annoncé !».

«Je sais, je vais lui laisser le temps de digéré un peu la nouvelle puis j'irai lui présenté des excuses» Soupira Paw et je décida qu'il était temps pour moi de finir mon comic, tout ça est arriver alors que j'étais au meilleur passage du comic !

PDV Shredder :

Mon plan pour écarter les tortues en les menant sur des fausse piste est un succès et mon sérum pour contrôler les esprit à bientôt terminer d'être à la perfection et cette fois même la colère ne pourra empêcher son emprise. Et grâce au sérum, ma fille Karai sera bientôt de nouveau à mes côté et les tortues et leur rongeur ainsi que leur allier ne pourront plus rien contre moi.

(Désoler pour le retard mais avec les examens, j'étais un peu prise. Mais je suis de retour!)


	17. Chapitre 16

Chapitre 16

PDV Paw :

Après la dispute d'hier, j'ai décidé de trouver un moyen pour m'excuser auprès de Donnie, je vais d'abord aller demander des conseils à Vénus, elle est sur le canapé en train de lire un Comics.

«Dis Vénus, t'aurais pas une idée pour un cadeau d'excuse que je pourrais offrir à Donnie ?» Lui demandai-je.

«J'en sais rien, t'as qu'à lui offrir un bouquet de fleurs !» Me répondit-elle avec un ton ennuyé.

«Ouais bien sûr! J'vais aussi lui demander de m'épouser tant qu'on y est !» Lui figes-je agacé.

«Mais franchement, pourquoi tu viens me demander des conseils à moi ?!» Me demanda-t-elle confuse en tournant finalement sa tête vers moi «Tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas une très bonne conseillère pour ce genre de chose ! Et tu sais très bien que c'est Mei qu'il faut aller voir pour ça !».

«Ah bah oui, c'est vrai, j'avais complètement oublié» Dis-je en m'en rendant compte et décide donc de partir à la recherche de Mei et je la trouve dans la cuisine avec Mikey.

«Non Mikey, Les rats morts ne sont pas de bon ingrédient pour une pizza !» Expliqua Mei «Tu imagine mettre Splinter dans ta pizza ?».

«Beurk ! Bon, on oublie le rat alors» Dit Mikey en jetant le rat mort dans la poubelle.

«Dis Mei, t'aurais pas une idée pour un cadeau d'excuse que je pourrais offrir à Donnie ?» Lui demandais-je en arrivant «J'ai déjà demandé à Vénus mais elle sert à rien, j'avais oublié !».

«J'ai entendu ! Et je t'emmerde Clocharde !» Cria Vénus du salon.

«Ta gueule chat de salon ! Les grandes personnes discutent !» Hurlais-je en retour puis retourna mon attention vers Mei «Bon alors, t'as une idée ?».

«Humm….. Pourquoi tu ne lui offre pas quelque chose de personnel, que tu aurais fait toi-même» Proposa Mei.

«Un vaisseaux spatial !» Dit Mikey «Ou une fusée qui fonctionnerais avec du jus d'orange !».

«C'est débile !» Cria Vénus.

«C'est pas débile, c'est… créatif…..» Contra Mei pour prendre la défense de Mikey.

«Bref, j'ai compris l'idée, merci !» Annonçais-je en partant et en embarquant le grille-pain.

PDV Donatello :

Cela fait maintenant deux jours que je suis resté cloîtré dans mon labo sauf quand je vais grignoter en douce dans la cuisine mais j'ai seulement vraiment du mal à accepter la nouvelle. Mais après tout quelle personne tout-à-fait normale pourrais tomber amoureux d'une tortue mutante comme moi.

«Hey Donnie, tu pourrais te ramener une seconde ?» Cria Paw derrière la porte mon labo. J'hésites puis décides finalement d'ouvrir la porte.

«TADAA!» Cria Paw en me montrant une espèce de robot avec pour corps un grille-pain, le nôtre je crois. Puis un fouet de cuisine et une spatule comme mains, une petite tête en carton avec un autocollant smiley dessus et pour les jambes…... les jambes des figurines Capitaine Ryan de Leo «T'as vue ! Il est pas aussi grand que ton Metal-Head mais il en jette quand même pas mal ! Et t'as vue il te fait un sourire».

«C'est le grille-pain de notre cuisine ?» Demandai-je.

«C'est qu'un détail. Je te présente ton tout nouveau Metal-Head multifonction» Commença à expliquer Paw «Tout les matins, il te fera des toasts à l'heure où tu les mettra dans les deux trous fait pour. Et il peut faire la cuisine pour toi avec son fouet et sa spatule intégrée mais il lui faudra quand même un peu d'assistance !».

«Heu… c'est pratique…. Je suppose» Dit-je sceptique.

«Et tu connais pas la meilleure !» S'exclama Paw en me montrant une petite télécommande et appuyant sur un bouton «Il parle !»

«Bonjour je suis Metal-Head version 9.1» Dit le robot avec la voix de Paw «Je suis ton nouveau meilleur ami, fait moi un câlin, copain !».

«Tu ne t'es pas enregistré et placé un magnétophone quelque-part sur le robot ?» Demandais-je.

«…..Nooooon» Fit Paw en détournant le regard.

«Mais pourquoi tu as fais ce machin ?» Demandais-je.

«Ce machin ?! Ce machin, c'est un cadeau pour m'excuser de la façon dont je me suis comporté avec toi l'autre jour !» S'énerva-t-elle «J'ai fait des efforts pour le fabriquer alors je t'interdis de l'insulter !».

«Tu l'as fabriqué…. pour moi ?» Demandais-je surpris mais aussi un peu touché je dois l'admettre «Je ne sais pas quoi dire...».

«Ne dit rien alors et accepte-le» Dit-elle en attrapant le robot et en me le tendant «Et une dernière chose, si cette meuf, April préfère un bouffon comme ce Casey à toi, c'est qu'elle doit pas en avoir beaucoup dans le ciboulot et qu'elle ne te mérite pas. Tu trouvera une fille pour toi un jour, j'en suis persuadé !».

«Merci pour le robot» Dit-je en prenant le robot et en souriant timidement.

«Qui as décapité mes figurines ?!» Cria Leo furieux et Paw avait déjà disparu et je décidai d'aller planquer le robot dans mon labo.

PDV Mei :

Les filles et moi avons décidé qu'il était temps qu'on commence à faire des patrouilles sans les garçons dans les pattes, nous nous dirigions donc vers la sortie du repaire.

«Où est-ce que vous allez ?» Demanda Raph en nous voyant partir.

«On a décidé d'aller patrouiller seulement toutes les trois» Lui répondit Vénus.

«Je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée d'y aller sans nous» Fit Leo en arrivant à son tour, il avait certainement finit son cours avec Splinter, il essayait d'apprendre une technique de soin «Vous faites maintenant partit des personnes apparaissant dans la liste noire de Shredder !».

«Je suis d'accord avec Leo sur ce coup» Ajouta Raph «C'est trop dangereux, vous pourriez finir blessé ou même pire !».

«Et moi je pense qu'on est assez grande pour se défendre toute seule !» Contrais-je en colère «Pour qui vous nous prenez, des jeunes filles sans défense !».

«Et puis mêlez-vous de ce qui vous regarde !» Ajouta Paw.

«On n'as pas besoin de Babysitter!» Continua Vénus, on s'apprêtait à continuer quand Donnie courra dans notre direction.

«Attendez !» Cria-t-il puis nous tandis de drôle de machin faisant penser à des téléphones «Voici des T-phone, si vous avez le moindre problème, n'hésiter pas à appeler».

«On le fera» Dit-je «Allez les filles, on y va !».

PDV Shredder :

«Oui, Père!» Annonça ma fille Karai avant d'exécuter un de mes ordres . Je la regarde avec fierté, le nouveau sérum est une réussite totale, il est temps maintenant d'en finir avec mes ennemis et ceux une bonne fois pour toute !

(Attention spoiler à partir de maintenant ! c'est à partir de l'épisode ''Deadly Venom'' de la saison 3)


	18. Chapitre 17

Chapitre 17

PDV Leonardo :

Les filles sont à peine partit depuis trente minutes que les ennuis commencent déjà ! Le père d'April arrive au repaire avec dans les bras April qui a été empoisonné par des serpents, ensuite on reçoit un appel au secours de Casey et pour finir je reçois un appel de la part de Karai avec le T-Phone de Raph pour apprendre que la vie de mes frères et mes amies sont en danger.

«Donnie, appelle Vénus et les autres. On va sûrement avoir besoin de renforts !» Ordonnai-je pendant que nous quittions le repaire, Il hochât la tête et sortie son T-Phone.

PDV Meiko :

«Dis Mei, tu crois que Donnie me laisserait repeindre mon T-Phone en noir ? Je trouve que le vert colle pas avec mes vêtements» M'annonce Vénus en me montrant son T-Phone.

«Il est à toi maintenant, je pense que tu peux en faire ce que tu veux» Lui répondis-je. On était toute les trois à la recherche de Dragon Pourpre ou de Foot avec qui jouer mais jusqu'ici rien. On continua notre route quand le T-Phone de Paw se mit à sonner.

«Tiens ! C'est un appel de Donnie!» Annonça-t-elle avant de décrocher, je ne pouvais pas entendre mais ça devait être important vu que Paw avait pris un air très sérieux mais aussi inquiète en quelques secondes. Elle se tourna vers nous dès qu'elle avait raccroché.

«Alors ?» Demanda nerveusement Vénus elle aussi inquiète, on commençait tous à l'être.

«Une certaine Karai à empoisonné leurs amis humains, et Raph et Mikey aussi !» Expliqua Paw «Ce poison pourrait les tuer !»

«Karai…. C'est pas la fille que Leo à mentionné une fois ?» Demanda Vénus.

«On s'en fout !» Criai-je «Tous ce que j'ai compris, c'est que Mikey et Raph sont en danger de mort à cause d'elle ! Je vais lui casser la gueule !».

«Donnie m'a envoyé les coordonnés de l'endroit où il faut aller» Dit Paw en regardant son T-Phone puis elle pointa son doigt vers le Sud «C'est par là !».

«Fait voir !» Dit Vénus en lui prenant son T-Phone des mains.

«Si tu me fait pas confiance, dit le tout de suite !» S'énerva Paw.

«Je te fait confiance Paw, c'est ton sens de l'orientation qui ne m'inspire pas confiance» Expliqua Vénus ennuyée en regardant le T-Phone et elle pointa son doigt dans la direction opposée de celle qu'indiqué Paw «C'est de **ce** côté !».

On parti donc dans la direction qu'indiqué Vénus, on arriva dans un tunnel dans les égouts remplit d'eau. Mais notre odorat ainsi que notre instinct nous força à aller chercher un autre chemin. L'odeur de l'eau ne nous inspira pas confiance et notre instinct animal était en alerte rouge et on est pas du genre à facilement ignorer notre instinct ! Arrivé à destination, nos yeux s'écarquillèrent devant ce qu'on avait sous les yeux : toutes les tortues était suspendues en l'air comme s'il était sur une croix…. Ah et Casey, leur ami humain aussi mais lui c'était par les pied. Je pouvais m'entendre grogner mais Paw et Vénus aussi.

«Alors voici les fameuses filles dont on m'a si souvent parlé !» Annonça une fille en sortant de l'ombre, c'est sûrement la fameuse Karai, elle nous dévisagea du regard toute les trois intriguée «Vous avais l'air en pleine forme ? Mais comment avez-vous...».

«Désolé mais les bains empoisonnés ne nous attirent pas beaucoup» La coupai-je «Fait plutôt descendre nos amis sinon je vais te suspendre par la gorge, tu vas voir ce que ça va te faire !».

«J'attends de voir ça» Me provoqua-t-elle. Je m'apprêtais à réagir quand Vénus m'arrêta.

«Non laisse-là moi ! Je sais pas pourquoi mais je la hais déjà !» Expliqua-t-elle «Toi et Paw, vous pouvez vous occuper d'aller détacher les autres ?»

«….. ok» Dis-je après hésitation «Mais on est obligé de libérer l'humain ?»

«Même si on ne l'aime pas, il reste un ami des tortues» Expliqua Paw

«Je sais, je plaisantais… un peu» Dis-je «Allez, amène-toi Paw, on a du boulot !».

Moi et Paw, on s'est occupé des Footbot qui l'accompagné, Karai a bien essayé de se mettre sur notre chemin mais Vénus a eût vite fait d'attirer son attention vers elle. J'avais déjà fait descendre Casey, quoi que le moins délicatement possible mais aussi Mikey, lui avec toute la douceur dont j'étais capable. J'étais en train de descendre Raph mais décida de voir où en était Vénus avec cette Karai et la première chose que je vis, c'est Vénus mettant un énorme Falcon Punch sur la face de Karai qui fut KO sur le coup.

«Elle grandit si vite !» Murmurai-je fière et émue en m'essuyant une larme inexistante sur le coin de l'œil. Je finissais de descendre Raph tandis que Paw avait déjà fini de descendre Donnie et Leo. Vénus nous rejoignit et je remarquais qu'elle portait un vieux chiffon autour de son bras droit. Vénus remarqua que je regardais son bras et le couva avec sa main droite.

«C'est rien juste une coupure» Dit-elle en détournant le regard.

«Laisse-moi quand même jeter un coup d'œil» Dis-je en m'approchant d'elle mais elle recula.

«Non ! C'est qu'une coupure !» S'énerva-t-elle «On a plus important à faire ! On doit ramener les garçons au repaire et s'occuper d'eux-Et merde !»

«Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?» Demanda Paw.

«Cette garce à profité qu'on ne faisait plus attention à elle pour s'enfuir!» S'énerva Vénus d'avantage. Je continuais de la fixer un peu puis soupira, Vénus à raison sur un point, faut ramener les garçons au repaire. Je m'occuperais de son cas plus tard, je doute que ce soit une petite coupure pour qu'elle le cache sous ce vieux chiffon.

«Bon Paw, tu portes Donnie et Casey» Dis-je.

«Pourquoi c'est moi qui doit porter l'humain !» Se plaingnit Paw mais elle finit quand même par faire ce que je lui est demandé.

«Et toi Vénus seulement Leo» Continuai-je strictement.

«Mais je peux très bien porter plus !» Contra Vénus.

«Je t'ai dit que tu ne portera **que **Leo !» Ordonnai-je, elle me fixa durement puis finit par détourner la tête avec un ''Tch'' puis elle attrapa Leo non sans perdre un peu l'équilibre pendant une demi-seconde. Je soupira de frustration puis attrapa Mikey et Raph et on partit toutes en direction du repaire.

«SPLINTER !» Cria Paw dès qu'on fut de retour, non sans mal pour Vénus, à plusieurs reprises je l'a vit secouer la tête et avoir les yeux à demi-fermés. Juste au moment où Splinter arriva avec les deux autres humains, April et sûrement son père, Vénus s'effondra sur le sol. Je posa rapidement Mikey et Raph et je lui retira le chiffon qu'elle s'était mit autour du bras.

«Je le savais ! C'était pas une coupure, cette garce t'a mordu Vénus !» M'énervai-je mais elle avais déjà perdu connaissance.

«Amenez-les moi tous dans le dojo» Ordonna Splinter en prenant Leo et Mikey, je grogna un peu mais décida de ne rien dire, recevoir un ordre est le dernier de mes soucis pour le moment. Je pris Vénus, Paw prit Donnie, April s'occupa de Casey et enfin le père d'April, lui de Raph. Arrivé au dojo, Splinter fit son truc bizarre de magicien et les soigna deux par deux, d'abord Casey et Mikey, ensuite Donnie et Raph et pour finir Leo et Vénus et ils se réveillèrent tous les uns après les autres.

«Qu'est qui c'est passé ?» Demanda Raph en se frottant les yeux.

«Il s'est passé qu'on vous a sauvé la vie ! Alors à genoux devant vos sauveurs ! Vous nous devez tous une reconnaissance éternelle !» Plaisantai-je.

«Alors là tu peux toujours courir !» Contra Raph avec un sourire en coin. On ria tous un peu, heureux que tous ce soit bien fini mais je remarqua Leo sortir du dojo et Vénus aussi apparemment puisqu'elle le suivit. Curieuse, je les suivis aussi et puis j'ai aussi un petit problème à régler.

«Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Leo ? Un problème ?» Demanda Vénus. Leo soupira puis se tourna vers elle.

«J'ai encore tout raté ! J'ai essayé d'utiliser la technique que Maître Splinter à essayer de m'apprendre mais je n'ai pas réussi et en plus au cause de moi Karai est de nouveau-» Commença-t-il à se plaindre.

«Boouh boouh ! Je veux que mon papa rat me fasse un câlin pour me réconforter boouh !» Me moquai-je en imitant un bébé et en le coupant dans sa phrase. Leo me fusilla du regard mais je lui mit un punch sur la tête «Arrête un peu de te prendre pour le centre du monde ! Tu devrais t'estimer déjà heureux que toi et tes frères êtes encore vivant ! T'as une idée de ce que ce serait passé si Donnie n'avait pas appelé ?».

«J'ai appelé parce que Leo m'a dit de le faire !» DFit Donnie derrière moi, tout le monde était maintenant là «Appelez les filles ne m'étais même pas venue à l'esprit !».

«Tu vois! Si t'avais pas dit à Donnie de nous appeler, on serait encore dehors sans se douter que vous étiez en danger et vous seriez sûrement mort suspendu en l'air» Expliqua Vénus «Et puis je ne suis pas une experte en Ninjutsu mais je doute que l'on puisse maîtriser cette drôle de technique de soin en une journée».

«Vénus à raison, mon fils» Ajouta Splinter «Il m'a fallu au moins un ans pour apprendre cette technique à la perfection».

«Je comprend» Fis Leo puis nous regarda moi et les filles puis il s'inclina devant nous «Et je vous remercie sincèrement pour moi et mes frères toutes les trois, sans vous, jamais on ne serais revenu vivant»

«Mais au fait c'est qui exactement cette Karai ?» Demanda Vénus.

«Karai est la fille de Splinter, Shredder l'a enlevé quand elle était bébé» Expliqua Donnie.

«Karai avez fini par apprendre la vérité et elle avait rejoint notre camp pour un court instant mais il y a eût un accident» Continua Leo «Shredder à du lui faire un lavage de cerveau ou quelque chose de ce genre».

«Bon et bien maintenant que ce problème est réglé !» M'exclamai-je en tapant dans mes mains puis attrapa Vénus par une oreille «Toi tu viens avec moi, on doit parler !».

«Lâche mon oreille, je déteste quand on tire dessus !» Se plaignit Vénus tandis que je la traîna jusqu'à sa chambre sous les regards confus des autres sauf Pour Paw évidement.

«J'en connais une qui va passer un sale quart d'heure !» Annonça-t-elle.

Arrivé dans la chambre, je claqua la porte derrière moi et lâcha son oreille pour me placer devant la porte.

«Laisse-moi partir !» Grogna Vénus en essayant de passer.

«T'es complètement stupide !» Criai-je «Cette salope t'as mordu et t'as préféré nous le cacher plutôt que de nous le dire ! Si tu voulais mourir alors dis-le moi tout de suite ! Je vais m'en charger moi tu vas voir !».

«Et après ?! Il y avait plus important que moi sur le moment ! Si je te l'avais dit, tu ne m'aurais même jamais laissé vous aidez» S'énerva Vénus.

«Et c'est ce que j'aurai dû faire! Porter Leo t'a obligé à faire des efforts et le venin s'est propagé plus vite dans ton sang !» Annonçai-je en m'énervant d'avantage.

«Et tu aurais fait quoi ? Tu aurais porté Leo ou moi et passer l'autre à Paw avec les deux autres que vous portiez ! Tu pense être Hulk ou quoi ?! Jamais vous n'auriez pu porter trop de personne en même temps» Contra-t-elle.

«Ne me sous-estime pas ! J'aurai trouvé une solution» dis-je «T'aurais jamais dû nous mentir en disant que c'était qu'une coupure. Si Splinter ne connaissait pas son truc de soin, tu aurais pu mourir !».

«Mais je suis vivante alors fout-moi la paix avec toute cette histoire et laisse-moi partir !» Dit-elle furieuse puis elle fini par réussir à passer et sortir de la chambre.

«Très bien ! Fait ce que tu veux !» Hurlai-je tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers sa chambre «C'est incroyable ce que tu peux être têtu et inconsciente, t'avais du poison dans le sang, tu te rend seulement compte de la gravité de la situation ?!».

«Calme-toi Mei, elle a comprit et elle sait que tu as raison» Dit Paw en arrivant vers moi «Mais tu sais aussi qu'elle peux se montrer très arrogante, elle a une grande fierté, donc tu sais très bien qu'elle n'admettra jamais que tu as raison et qu'elle a tord».

«Je déteste se côté de sa personnalité ! Elle me tape sur le système quand elle agit de cette façon !» Annonçai-je en retournant dans ma chambre «Bon, cette journée m'a épuisée, je vais me coucher !».

«Bonne idée ! Moi aussi !» Dis Paw et me suivant toute en baillant. On se changea et sommes allez chacune dans notre lit pour s'endormir presque immédiatement.


	19. Chapitre 18

Chapitre 18

PDV Paw :

Ce qu'elles peuvent être agaçante ! Une semaine déjà et elles continue de se faire la gueule. Elles ne s'adresse plus la parole sauf pour des trucs du genre ''Passe-moi le sel'' et l'autre qui répond ''Va le chercher toi-même!''.

«Tu crois qu'elle vont s'ignorer encore longtemps ?» Me demande Donnie qui venais juste de sortir de son labo.

«Bah ! Je suis sùr que ça durera pas longtemps» Annonça Raph en rejoignant la conversation «Elles vont pas continuer jusquà la fin de leurs jours !».

«Ne les sous-estime pas, elle en serait très bien capable !» Contrai-je «La dernière fois qu'elles on fais ça, on avait 14 ans. Elles ne se sont pas dit un mot pendant plus de deux moi, presque trois et encore c'est parce que leurs mère en à eu marre !».

«On peux pas laisser ça arriver alors !» Intervient Mikey, sorti de nul part…. Leo aussi d'ailleurs.

«Il faudrait trouver un moyen de les réconcilier» dit-je.

«Je sais!» S'exclama Donnie « On a cas leurs trouver quelque chose qu'elles aiment et leurs faire croire que c'est l'autre qui offre à l'autre!»

«oui, ça pourrai marcher» Commençai-je septique «ou bien empiré les choses !».

«De toute façon on ne sait même pas se qu'elles aiment» Dit Leo

«Des livres!» S'exclama Mikey.

«On va pas aller leurs chercher des livres c'est minable !» Annonça Raph.

«Et pourquoi pas ! Elles et Paw adorent les livres !» Contra Mikey «Lorsque qu'elle n'on rien d'autre à faire, elles ont toujours le nez dans des bouquins !».

«Il marque un point» Dit-je en souriant vers Mikey «Tu es très observateur!».

«Et je peux même être plus précis» Annonça Mikey fièrement «Mei lit des livres de science-fiction, des mangas de tous genre, des magasines sur les jeux vidéos ou les manga et pour finir le journal. Paw lit des Romans Fantastique ou de science-fiction et les même genre de magasines de jeux videos aussi. Et pour finir Vénus, elle est souvent avec des comics comme Deadpool ou Batman, Spider-man aussi de temps en temps et puis des Manga, tous sauf les mangas gores. Je les ai aussi vus toute les trois à lire en même temps un drôle avec un R-18 dessus mais quand elle on senti que je les approcher Mei à planquer le livres et elles ont refuser de me dire de quoi que ce soit»

«Un peu trop observateur» Ajoutai-je ennuyer en rougissant un peu puis remarqua les regards que me lancer Donnie et Raph, ils rougissaient et sur leurs visages on pouvait lire écrit ''sérieusement!'' «Je vous déconseille fortement de faire un commentaire !».

«Heu…. Donnie...» Dit Leo hésitant et un peu perdu «C'est quoi exactement la signification de R-18 ?».

«Je me poser exactement la même question !» S'exclama Mikey. À l'exception de Mikey, on regarda tous Leo de manière blasé.

«Et bien, espèce d'ignorants, R-18 signifie-» Commençai-je mais fut coupé par Donnie qui me mi sa main devant la bouche.

«Les bouquins avec R-18 dessus sont des livres très déconseiller pour vous deux» Expliqua Donnie.

«Mais-» Essaya Leo.

«Toi et Mikey ne devaient pas toucher ou même parler à nous de ces livres, un point c'est tout» S'énerva Raph «Et maintenant allons chercher ces fichus bouquin !».

«Paw, tu veux bien nous couvrir en restant ici et en fessant en sorte que Vénus et Mei ne se doute de rien» Demanda Leo, comprenant qu'il n'obtiendrait pas de réponse même en insistant.

«Aucun problème» Lui assurai-je et il sortirent du repaire. Je crois qu'il n'a pas comprit que Mei et Vénus vont me le demander peut-être une fois mais après elles s'en foutes un peu, elles s'inquiéteront que s'ils mettre trop de tant.

PDV Raphael :

Mes frères et moi sommes parti chercher ces fichus livres et Leo et Mikey continuer de boudé, mais il est hors de question que je leurs laisse comprendre ce qu'est un manga R-18. D'une parce que se serais vraiment embarrassant et de deux, moi et Donnie et moi aurions droit à une heure de leçon de morale de la part de Leo. Pour le moment, on a réussi à trouver un bouquin et presque neuf… les humains jette vraiment n'importe quoi.

«Regardez un peu ce que nous avons là» Sonne de nul part la voix de TigerClaw. On sorti nos armes juste à temps pour être encercler par des Foot-Bot et le groupe entier des toutous de Shredder…. On est mal…. «Capturez-les !».

«Chercher une ouverture ! On se replis dès qu'on le peux !» Ordonna Leo mais il fut très vite dépasser par le nombre, on l'était tous d'ailleurs. Il faut qu'au moins l'un de nous puisse s'échapper. Je croisa le regard de Leo qui me fit un signe de tête en direction de Mikey et je hocha la tête comprenant se qu'il voulait que je fasse. Je réussi à me dégager de mes adversaires et parti libéré Mikey de ces adversaires «Michelangelo part tout de suite et vas prévenir Sensei et les filles ! Ne t'occupe pas de nous !».

«Bouge-toi ! On pourra pas les retenir longtemps !» Ajoutai-je quand il semblait hésiter puis il prit la fuite comme on lui a demandé. Leo et Donnie était à terre et l'un des hommes de Shredder me mis un coup derrière la tête puis plus rien.

PDV Splinter :

Je méditait tranquillement quand un sentiment effroyable s'empara de moi, Je me releva et couru jusqu'au salon.

«Où sont mes fils ?!» Demandai-je en sonnant plus agité que je ne le voudrais.

«Paw m'a dit qu'ils étaient parti faire une petite patrouille» Me Répondit Vénus puis me lança un regard inquiet. Paw ainsi que Meiko avait rejoins la pièce «Quelque chose ne va pas ?».

«J'ai un mauvais pré-sentiment, il est arrivé quelque chose à mes fils !» Dit-je.

«Vous en faite trop, Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait leurs arrivé» Annonça Paw.

«SENSEI ! MEI ! PAW ! VENUS !» Hurla mon fils Michelangelo en arrivant et en se jettant dans les bras de Meiko, il pleurait à chaude larmes.

«Calme-toi Mikey, respire et dit-nous se qui c'est passer» Demande Meiko doucement.

«C'est mes frères, ils ont été capturer ! On était tellement occuper à essayer de trouver des livres pour vous aider à vous réconcilier toi et Vénus et on a pas fait assez attention» Expliqua Michelangelo entre plusieurs sanglot. Meiko et Vénus s'échangèrent un regard honteux puis déterminé.

«Ne tant fait pas Mikey, on vas tout de suite partir à leurs secours» Assura Meiko.

«Je me joins à vous !» Annonçai-je sous le regard étonné des filles «Je ne resterai pas sans rien faire alors que mes enfants sont en danger !».

PDV Leonardo :

Je reprend connaissance pour me rendre compte que j'étais attaché à une table d'opération mais Donnie et Raph aussi, ils commençaient tous deux à se réveiller. Mikey ne semble pas être présent, j'espère qu'il a réussi à s'enfuir.

«Je vois que vous êtes réveiller» Dit Shredder en sortant de l'ombre. On lui lança tout les trois un regard noir.

«Bzz les vers sont près Maitre bzz» Annonça... Boxter je crois, il passa devant Shredder et posa devant nous un vase avec trois vers à l'intérieur.

«Non, pas encore !» S'énerva Raph exaspéré.

«Quoi que tu nous fasse, tu échouera Shredder ! Je fait confiance à Mikey et au fille, ils trouveront une solution !» Assurai-je.

«Tu as la langue bien trop pendu à goût !» s'énerva Shredder en s'approchant de moi puis il fit signe à Boxer qui avais attraper l'un des vers avec une pince de s'approcher «Tu sera le premier à t'agenouiller à mes pied !».

«Laisse-le tranquille Shredder !» Cria Raph mais fut ignoré. Boxer vola vers moi et je ne pu m'empêcher de fermer les yeux et grincer les dents. Mikey, les filles, faite vite !

PDV Vénus :

On étais tous près à envahir le repaire de Shredder. On a contacté les Mutanimals pour nous aider…. Les humains sont là aussi….bref on réussi à rentré facilement, trop facilement même.

«Vous êtes finalement arriver» Dit Shredder en nous regardant avec dédain assit sur son trône avec tous ses hommes de mains pas loin.

«Rend-moi immédiatement mes fils Shredder !» Ordonna Splinter furieux.

«Tes fils ne sont plus mais laissez-moi plutôt vous présenter mes nouvelles recrues» Annonça Shredder et trois personnes sortirent de derrière son trône.

«A quoi vous jouer!» S'énerva Mei lorsqu'on les vit, Leo, Donnie et Raph se tenaient devant Shredder et avaient tous les trois un masque noir à la place de leurs couleurs respectif.

«Ils sont sous un contrôle mental à cause d'un vers assez spécial exactement comme Karai !» Expliqua Mikey.

«Ils ont un vers dans le corps!» Dis-je avec dégoût «C'est écœurant !».

«À l'attaque!» Ordonna Shredder et les garçons nous attaquèrent sans hésité ainsi que les hommes de Shredder.

«Mikey, comment on les fait revenir à eux ?» Demanda Mei pendant qu'elle combattait Raph.

«Faut les rendre furieux et ils vomiront le vers !» Expliqua Mikey.

«C'est trop facile !» s'exclama Paw qui s'occuper de Donnie. C'est vrais qu'on est des pro quand il s'agit de leur taper sur les nerf.

«Ce ne sera pas aussi simple !» Intervient la mouche «J'ai amélioré mes vers, les mettre en colère ne suffira plus ! Il en faudra beaucoup plus pour le réveille et vous ne trouverait jamais car même moi j'ignore comment faire !».

«On trouvera !» Annonçai-je pendant que j'évitais les ninjatos de Leo. Je me mit soudainement à penser à quelque chose qui pourrait marcher. Dès que Leo baissa sa garde pendant ne serais-ce qu'une seconde, je lui agrippa la tête et l'embrassa sur les lèvres. Quand je me retira, il sembla figer puis il se mit à vomir le fameux vers que j'écrasa plusieurs fois pour être sûr qu'il soit bien mort. «ça marche ! Paw, faut que tu embrasse Donnie!».

«Et puis quoi encore !» s'énerva Paw. Et puis Leo qui reste figer en regardant droit devant lui, je fini par lui mettre une baffe.

«Et toi c'est pas le moment de rêver éveiller!» M'énervai-je puis me tourna à nouveau vers «Et toi à moins que t'es une meilleur idée, embrasse-le !».

«Fait chier» fut tous ce qu'elle dit puis elle réussi à attraper le bô de Donnie et l'embrassa. Donnie fit exactement comme Leo pendant que Paw tua le vers.

«Oublie pas de lui mettre une baffe! Ils sont long à la détente!» Lui dit-je.

«Avec plaisir!» répondit-elle puis je me dirigea vers Mei aussi discrètement que possible.

«Elle, par contre, elle va me tuer» Murmurai-je à moi-même puis attendit que l'occasion se présente et la bouscula pour qu'elle atterrisse droit sur Raph et lèvre contre lèvre.

«Dès qu'on en aura fini, je te tue !» hurla Mei le visage rouge pendant que Raph Vomissait son vers et Mei mit un shout dedans…. Elle est vraiment en colère.

«NON !» Hurla Shredder en voyant que tout les garçons était revenu à eux «BAXTER ! VOS VERS ONT ÉCHOUER A NOUVEAU !».

On profita tous que Shredder s'énervait contre sa mouche pour se replier…. Moi, plus vite que le autre puisque j'avais une louve enragé à mes trousse !

PDV Meiko :

Moi et Vénus étions tout les deux en train de regarder un épisode de One Piece peu après qu'on soit de retour au repaire, je lui ai mis un raclé puis on s'est réconcilier mais bon j'ai quand eu mon premier baiser avec une tortue alors la raclé, c'était largement mérité!

«Heu… Vénus...» Demanda timidement Leo en arrivant «Je me demandais, pourquoi tu as penser qu'un baiser marcherai ?».

«Bah en faite c'est à cause d'un film que j'ai vu : Le prince embrassa la princesse ensorceler et pouf, elle se rêveille !» Expliqua Vénus.

«Tu parle de la belle au boit dormant ?» Demanda Leo en souriant.

«C'est ça !» S'exclama Vénus en souriant bêtement «Mais j'ai vu que la fin alors je sais pas d'où lui est venus l'idée mais ça a marcher alors je me suis dit que ça pourrait marcher avec vous».

«Ah je vois….» Dit Leo et il avait l'air déçu…. Pourquoi il est décu ? Je sens que je vais devoir le surveiller de près, il agit de manière un peu étrange quand Vénus est près de lui ces dernier temps.

«T'as vraiment des idées bizarre...» Dis-je à Vénus Mais sans quitter Leo des yeux et plissant mes yeux.

«J'ai une autre question» Dit Leo «Est-ce que l'une de vous deux peux m'expliquer ce que signifie un R-18 sur un manga ?».

«LEO ! Je croyais t'avoir dit que je ne voulais pas t'entendre parler de ça !» S'énerva Raph en arrivant.

«Je pense avoir le droit de savoir !» Contra Leo énervé.

«Non, tu ne l'a pas !» Dit Raph puis il se tourna vers nous «Ne lui dite pas se que se signifier, croyez-moi, vous risqueriez d'en baver autant que moi!».

«De quoi tu parle ?» Demande Leo confus en fronçant les sourcil.

«C'est un livre Rated-18 ans, c'est à dire un manga pour les gents de moins de 18 ans» Expliqua Vénus… menteuse…..

«Voilà, tu as eu ta réponse» Dit Raph après qu'il se soit remit de son étonnement, il se mit à pousser Léo et murmura un ''merci'' à Vénus «Bon, et si tu aller dans ta chambre méditer, dormir ou quelque chose».

«Et il a 18 ans…. Mikey je comprendrai mais lui….» Dit Vénus dès qu'ils étaient parti puis elle soupira et se dirigea vers sa chambre «Je vais me coucher, cette journée m'a crevé».

«Bonne nuit» Lui dis-je et elle était parti.


End file.
